The Aftermath
by Solaris8
Summary: Dustee OC comes aboard Serenity, she's from the Academy. Will River remember her? How will the crew take her? Her motives are not clear. In later chapters there will be pairings Jayne/OC, Mal/Inara, Zoe/?, Simon/Kaylee, River/?, plus OC pairings
1. Reunion

**Author's Notes:**

**I am not a professional writer and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Well, you hurry it up!**

**Dustee just wait a dag on minute. I also need to stress that I do not own anything of Firefly, well, I do own the series and movie, but other than that I own nothing. Hopefully you will enjoy my story. It is after Serenity, however, although I kept Wash dead.**

**We all know he's dead, he only died during the movie.  
**

** Or did he? Now stop interrupting Dustee! I know you will probably hate me for that, but please read this story if you are a fan of his anyway. Give it a chance because there will be a lot of twists and turns. Also, the preacher is still alive. Yay! Now I bring to you Aftermath.**

**You couldn't come up with something more original.**

**I will have you know....that, well, no, I couldn't. I'm not that much of a creative genius. Reader hope you enjoy!  
**

Rubbing my thumb into my palm as I waited for the ship to arrive. It wouldn't be long now. I wonder what will happen. How will I be received by them…her? I sit in the shadows waiting for it to come as I cut the apple that I stole from a merchant. The price he asked for this bloody apple was theft. It wasn't even completely ripe, but no matter it was still juicy if not tart. I slowly munch on it as I feel the ships presence, it just hit atmo and should be docking in the next 20 minutes. I lean my head back unto the wall that I'm slouched against and look up to the sky. We shall soon met again….

"Kaylee,"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Find some passengers," Mal said as he walked through the cargo. When he arrived at the ramp he turned, "decent passengers, not psycho-mind-reading-alliance affiliated-moonbrains with doctors as brothers. I would take it as a personal kindness."

"Sure thing Cap'n" said Kaylee with a big smile.

Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and River mounted the hover craft to get to their job. River still wearing Jayne's goggles and her brother reminding her to leave them behind if anything goes amiss. River just makes a face at him and pulls the goggles down over her eyes. Simon and Kaylee watch as they leave.

"Don't worry, they'll…"

"I know, but remember what happened last time?" Simon answered giving Kaylee a worried smile. Then he pulls her toward her and gives her a hug before leaving to the infirmary.

Kaylee smiles after him and hums as she gets her chair and umbrella to invite passengers on board….

This is way too easy. Why would they leave this girl behind? Not much on defense tactics, are they? Oh, well, easier job for me. I scoot in as the girl known as Kaylee hums. I watch her fascinated and a bit perplexed at the fact that she doesn't even know I'm right behind her on a bunch of crates. How could she not have heard me? I made sure to make noise as I walked. She's thinking about Simon and engine thrusters, obscure combination. She starts turning around…

"Ahhh…um, hi, I…wha…who…Hi, I'm Kaylee." She extends her hand to me and I still cannot believe that she is this friendly. I mean to see it in person is really astonishing. I could kill her in so many different ways and she is completely oblivious. Naïve, is what she is defined as. A bit crude in her ponderings of Simon, but still naïve fits her best. I hold my knee to my chest and extend my free hand as I tilt my head to gaze at her.

"You really are fascinating." I say as we shake hands. I realize a little too late that I shook her hand to hard as she rubs her hand and smiles.

"Thank you." she says "Are you looking for a ride? We're going to…"

"It really doesn't matter where you go, I am looking for a ride to anywhere and everywhere." I say as carefree as possible, maybe I wasn't convincing because she just stares at me dumbfounded. "I don't believe that I have introduced myself properly. I'm Dustee."

"Dustee?" she asks. Why she asks I haven't a clue. Do I not look like a Dustee? If anything I can't imagine anything more dusty than me as I look at my dirty and tattered black clothing. She's scared of me, I muse to myself as I look back up at her. It was only to be expected.

"I have money to pay," I reassure her before she has time to ask the question.

"Oh, well, um, okay, do you have anything to bring?" she notices I come empty handed.

"Just my duffel, I'll go get it." I hop off the crates as I sense she is getting more relaxed at my departure. Now I need to find a duffel bag with clothes that will fit me. I keep walking looking at the people around me to see which bag I should snag. Too manly….too girly….too…. what are you a man or a girl, ah a man, no thank you… ahhh perfect this will do. I walk pass this women in black and snatch her duffel by her legs. People really do baffle me. I believe the expression is 'it's like taking candy from a ba….'

"Hey, my bag…it's gone! Where di…Hey stop that girl she has my bag!" Ninny, I think to myself. Pride really is before a crash. I run faster and hop onto some crates and pull myself up the roof of a building and start jumping from roof to roof as I get farther and farther away. Freedom, it never felt so good. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I simply ran like this. I didn't have to run this fast, I knew they wouldn't have pursued me once I was on the first roof, but it was hard to stop once the adrenaline was pumping through my veins. There she is….Serenity.

I flip off the roof top, landing bent knee, I feel her eyes on me. I look up and nonchalantly walk up to her.

"I'm back with my bag," Dummy, she knows your back and she obviously can see the bag she's not that dim-witted. She just looks at me in wonder as a man and a woman approach at the same time. I move to the side and put "my bag" behind some crates, just as a precaution. I know they have stopped looking for me. I stand leaning against the side of the ship as I watch Kaylee telling them where we are headed and how much.

"That much to fly to Beumonde? That's ridiculous, especially for this piece of go-se!" says the woman. I glare at her. That's practically a free ride. Kaylee's hurt and looks down trying to think of something to say.

"Then you will not be joining us. There is another ship that is leaving to Beumonde. Just walk straight ahead. I'm sure they will have room for Wahg-ba DAN duh biao-tze." I say glaring at her with a hint of a smirk on my lips. She is terrified of me as Kaylee just smiles at me in disbelief. She turns to leave in a huff. "I can't stand ignorant people." I reply simply and smile at Kaylee.

"I would like to ride here there is myself and my two daughters." The man says as two small children come walking up to him.

"Oh, well," Kaylee looks at me and turns back to the man before starting again. "The thing is we only have roo…"

"It's okay. I don't need one. The two girls can share one and I will simply lay wherever I find some comfort. I don't sleep much anyway." I give her the best reassuring smile I can muster, although smiling has not come naturally to me for the last 10 years.

"Are you sure?" the man asks. I know his story. I know he needs to get away.

"I'm sure." I said "You might want to show them to there rooms."

"Right, let me just put this stuff away," she picks up her chair and umbrella and puts them in a corner. The family follows her as she shows them to there quarters. I go to sit on the crates when….

"AHHHHHH!" I know that voice. I turn to see the hover craft coming in and River screaming. Simon rushes out, not caring to be seen by anyone that might report him, and runs to his sister.

"What happened?" he asks accusingly to Mal.

"What? She was fine an' then al' a sudden she starts scremin'. How the hell am I supposed to know what's wrong with your ruttin' sister?" Mal responds, irritated. I know Zoe is looking at me and so is Jayne when hops of the hover craft as he tries to restrain River.

"YOU!" River says to me. "Two by two hands of Blue. Two by two hands of Blue. You've come to take me…to take me away. I won't GO!" River shouts at me as she tries to steady herself. I look at her in disbelief.

"River…" I start but now Mal has a gun pointed right between my eyes. I close my eyes as I feel the steel against my skin. Ready for death. I have always been ready. I know he will not pull the trigger, though. I open my eyes and look at him. Slowly I move my hands and place them around the gun and press it harder against my skin. "Do it." I whisper.

Kaylee walks in and stops in her tracks. By the hover craft is Jayne eyeing me down suspiciously as he hands River to her brother and reaching for his gun, Zoe with gun in her hand and ready to fire, Simon now clutching River to him trying to calm her down and eyeing me cautiously. "What's goin' on?" Kaylee asks in a shaky voice.

"You know River?" Simon asks

"Who sent you?" Zoe asks

Mal clenches his jaw and drops the gun to his side. "Who are you?"

"Wrong question. You should be asking, what am I?"

**Translations:**

Go-se = crap

Wahg-ba Dan duh Biao-tze = whore of S.O.B.'s


	2. Dustee

**Arthur's Note**

**Hey, I want to Thank RionaEire for leaving me my first review on this story.**

**Are you done with the shout outs?**

**For those of you who obviously didn't see I stuck my tongue out at Dustee, which is quite disturbing. Since Dustee is a figment of my imagination; so I really just stuck my tongue out to no one. Okay, now that I have established my lunacy I would like to add that I do not own the Firefly characters. If I did, we would be out in the verse somewhere.**

**Stimulating!**

**Ahhh! Okay, here is the next Chapter of Aftermath enti....DUSTEE! Put the gun down. By the way constructive criticism is still welcomed. Please review it helps give me ammunition to write.**

"Wrong question. You should be asking, what am I?"

"You're a girl." Scoffs Jayne as he looks at me. Vulgar mind this one. He's thinking of how my black hair would look if it were not in a bun but let loose. He wants to take off the tattered clothing that I am wearing to see the muscular, curvy body that it does not hide. Amazing that he wants to know how my legs would feel around him, since if placed in just the right spot and with the right amount of pressure could suffocate him. Simon wasn't too far in thinking of him as an ape-man thing. Yet, simple is the best way to describe this one. He knows what he wants and that's that. How easy his life must be. Living in the moment. Although I don't like where this moment is taking him. Mal, in the meantime, rolls his eyes and then focuses back on me.

"What are you?" He asks. I look at him and see the black that envelops his mind. Strange that he would live in such darkness. He doesn't even know the real darkness. He's lost.

"I am classified as a hybrid. River was supposed to be the first one of our kind, but the experiment went sour, due to their incompetence." Simon scoffs as he looks at me through narrow eyes. Kaylee holds his hand as she takes a seat next to him. River is huddled against the paneling of the ship averting her eyes from me. River!

"How easy for you to speak of her as a lab rat." Simon says through clenched teeth.

"We are what they made us." I say as I sit down on the crates.

"They made her into a reader." Simon replies repulsively.

"That was just a lucky mistake."

"Lucky!" He shouts at me getting up. "Lucky - that they made her into this warped girl, who feels everything. Lucky - that they took my sister and experimented on her. Was it luck that got her through those days in there? Was it luck that she was taken to that school and was forfeited her right to live normally?" Pointing his finger at me he walks toward me. "You are here to take her back, otherwise how did you get out? That _place,_" he said with a disgusting tone, "was a stronghold. We barely made it out. How is it that you got out so easily?"

"Lucky because one small mistake and she wouldn't be here. Lucky because that's what kept her valuable to them and let her live another day. Lucky because with this ability it opened up the Links channel. Lucky because this was all that they were able to do to her. As for my escape did I say it was easy?" I reply simply as I look at him. "You can fear me, you can hate me, I even give you leave to kill me," I say as I gesture toward Mal and his gun. "They will still come after you. I just thought that if I'm going to die anyway, why not die the way I want. River was the closest person I have ever had in my life. If you choose to accept this information or not, it is up to you. Do not think that I came to harm River. For if that was my "mission" I would have done it already and I would have killed all of you in instant."

"Stimulating." Mal interrupts, "Now can you kindly explain to me what is a hybrid?"

"A hybrid is an _experiment_," I say looking at Simon, "that can accomplish virtually anything. They are successful in all fields of specialty as oppose to just one. In short, I am the perfect weapon."

"Oh, well, great," Mal says throwing his hands up, "and you think that I will just let you ride on my ship and pose a threat to my crew because you know River?"

"Like I said I'm not asking you to trust me, but you don't have much of a choice as an Alliance ship is about to dock here in 10 minutes." Everyone looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see any Allian…." Mal stops short as the ship comes into view. "Jen dao mei tzuh muh luh?"

"They're not here for you although if you don't take me I can easily report you to them," I look at him waiting for his response. He's a fool if he doesn't agree to taking me along.

"I thought you didn't want to harm River," Simon says icily. I simply shrug.

"You must be the Captain." The paying passenger says as he comes out into the cargo bay. He extends his hand to Mal.

"Huh," Mal replies looking at him warily.

"Oh, uh, Cap'n this is Derek and his daughters Chloe and Payton. They're the passengers for this flight." Clearing her throat she ventured on, "aside from Dustee."

"Ah. Well, best we get on our way," Mal says as he shakes Derek's hand and heads to the bridge. On his way he grabs my arm and drags me along. "You are not to leave my sight, is that understood?"

"Yup," I say with a small smile. As we reach the bridge I notice a plethora of plastic dinosaurs and palm trees. They didn't want to remove them. It's part of the history of the bridge. Even as Mal sits in the seat, a pang of hesitance is in him. He knows that the seat doesn't rightfully belong to him. It belongs to the one who owned these plastic toys. Yes, Mal is lost.

After takeoff, Mal puts the ship on auto pilot and guides me down to the dining area. Already in the room are the passengers as well as everyone in the crew, except Simon and River, although they don't need to hide now. Derek already saw them and doesn't have a clue as to who they are. I could mention this, but I don't care to. Mal give us the brief announcement of the time for dinner and where we can and cannot go. Sensing the tense atmosphere Derek leads the children back to their rooms. I hope they know many games if they are planning to stay there for the duration of this flight.

"Cap'n, do you think it wise that she is with us?" Zoe asks, looking sternly at me. For not being experimented on she does fit the word of warrior very well. I imagine to regular people she could be very intimidating, however, I am not a regular person so I don't see why she is wasting her time trying to intimidate me. Oh, well, her energy is the one that's being wasted.

"I'm very sure it's the stupidest idea yet," Mal says as he pours himself some liquor and takes a gulp, exhaling deeply once he swallows. I notice I am standing as straight as a tree. I'm not in the Academy anymore, why must I stand like a statue here? I head to a chair and sit down. Even this feels weird. Sitting erect in a chair. I try slouching but nothing comes naturally to me. I observe Kaylee, who is reclining on the seat. I try this and although its better it still feels odd. I can feel their eyes on me but don't care as I try another position.

"How did you escape?" Simon asks incredulously as he enters the dining area, breaking my reverie.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Jen dao mei = Just our luck

Tzuh muh luh = what's going on?


	3. Breakout

**Author's Note**

**I do not own the copyrights to any of the characters.**

**How come I'm still in ragged clothing?**

**That will change soon, Dustee. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Really? Then I think that this story should have more fight scenes with me.**

**I meant, constructive criticism from actual people and not those of my imagination.**

**Hmph. Excuse me.**

**Now, I bring you.....**

**BREAKOUT!**

**Dustee.....  
**

"How did you escape?" Simon asks incredulously as he enters the dining area, breaking my reverie.

As I place both knees to my chest, I rest my chin upon them. Has it only been two days since I broke free. It's hard to believe that it's been such a short amount of time. What should I tell them? My mind goes back to training day, two days ago….

"Nastusia!"

"Yes," sending my answer back as we keep trudging through the snow, vigilant of our surroundings.

"We're ready." I turn my head slightly and see the group that is ready to take on the death mission. I keep walking making sure the cameras aren't picking up our body language being anything but different. It's hard to block out so many locators, from not only my own mind but to keep them out of 9 other minds. Not only keep them out but sending out messages to them that would be considered normal for each one's train of thought. Amidst all of this, we are also training, and need to be alert for any attacks made by the other side.

"Only kill if you must," I send to all of them. "It's not there fault that we are what we are."

I sense Buster's presence. Good. Get the stronger ones out of the way. Although they should have put the newbies first. Oh, well, this works better for our benefit.

"Get ready," I send the message and motion for them where to go to strike. They stealthily go into formation. Perfect. This looks like any other training day, little do they know. Today no one will stop us unless it's death.

Buster comes out of hiding yelling his war cry as he heads toward me. I jump, leaping onto a branch and swinging myself to get behind him. War cries can be heard as everyone is now engaged in a fight. "Remember the plan, only kill if you must and run to the outpost." I relay the message to them. Buster comes to me sneering as he attacks. I dodge his blows and back flip 5 feet away. I crouch down and wait for his attack. Running towards me, I do a back hand and kick him in the chin. Upon landing I side kick him in the torso and punch his head. He takes a swing at me and hits me in the ribs. Great two ribs broken, just what I need. I grab his head and hit it against mine, as I give him another kick in the ribs. Giving him three broken ribs. He crouches down in pain but lunges toward me. We fall to the ground rolling and I manage to get on top. I hit him in none stop succession across the face. He kicks his leg up and hits me in the chest. I scramble back to my feet as he strives to get up. I kick my foot up and slam it down his back. Then grasping my hands together hit him with all my strength across his head, rendering him unconscious.

I turn to see the other battles that are ensuing and run to help Andrew. However, Apollo intercepts and engages me in a fight. He hits me with everything he's got and manages to dislocate my shoulder. I breath through the pain as I bring my arms around his head and dive my knee to his skull. He backs away few feet as he shakes his head from the pain. I don't let him gain his ground. I run toward him and throw a back kick to his head. As he tumbles to the ground I see that we have gone through the strong defenses and now it's the weaker ones we are to fight against. I don't even know their names as one-by-one I knock them unconscious to the ground. Something's not right; this is too easy. As if sensing my thoughts I notice another line of attack waiting to be set free. Amongst them is Damien.

"All of you go after the weaker ones, leave Damien to me." I send the message to the others and we run to attack the last line of defense. Damien looks at me through narrow eyes as I come charging. He jumps out of the way of my attack and I quickly turn around and dodge his. This goes on for 30 minutes. Neither of us letting up on the other and dodging the others attacks. Finally, I halt and stand a few paces from him. His black skin glistening with drops of sweat but his breathing still level. He cocks his head to the side as he grins evilly at me. Bastard! I stay standing there, pretending to be too weak to fight. I exaggerate my breathing so it appears that I am out of breath. I fall to one knee, as I sense that he his cautiously approaching me. Idiot! There is a reason why I'm the best, you're still no match for me. However, this will not always be the case. No time to think about that. I lunge up when he's in reach. At that precise moment he spins and thrusts his knife in me. I hesitate but pull him closer, the knife going deeper into my body. I quickly maneuver myself on his back and wrap my legs around his torso, with my hands in a choke hold. He pulls the knife out and before I reach for it, stabs me again, two inches below the previous wound. I kick his ribs and her the crack of two ribs as I grab his hand and take ownership of the knife. He's losing his breath and won't be able to put a fight for much longer. At that moment Andrew comes running up and plants a solid kick to Damien's face. I stagger off him as he crumbles to the ground. I hold my side to put pressure on the wounds. Andrew picks me up and runs for the outpost. Already there, are the other 8….wait….there should be nine. Andrew, Sofia & Gideon, Aaron & Nadia, Sloane & Cody, Kellen & Lo…

"Where's Lola?" I ask in a stern voice breaking the silence. We all look over the post and see her fighting Shea. "She won't win. There are more coming." I whisper.

"What do we do?" Andrew asks, as they all turn to me. We're all battered and bruised. It will be their deaths if we go back.

"We can't leave her!" Sofia says defiantly.

"If we stay, we will die." Sloane says as he holds Cody's hand. "She knew the risk."

"What if it was Cody?" Sofia countered.

"Enough!" Gideon says, "We have to move. This is no time for what if's. She will not betray us. If we are to get out of here we must move now!" Sofia starts to say something but Gideon throws her a deathly glare.

"Let's go!" I say, taking command. I look at Kellen and know that he has no regrets. Why should he? Regrets are for the weak. Yet, why am I looking back as I run forward? I see Shea kneeling by Lola, he looks up and sees me, but does nothing…..

"There's the ship." I point to the ship that we are commandeering. We run swiftly unto the ship as we hear the sirens echo throughout the compound. I run to the bridge with Andrew closely following. We sit in the pilot seats and prepare for departure. As I look up I see Lola being held by the throat. Damien is holding her as he sneers at me. My eyes narrow at him and I take off!

Feeling their gazes on me, I snap out of my reverie. How do I tell them? They will not like that I left Lola there. They would never leave someone behind. I am not them. Simon is looking at me with anger, Kaylee now by his side. Whereas Mal looks at me waiting for an answer to Simon's question. Zoe looks at me sternly, while Jayne munches on an apple.

"It was training day. There were nine of us that escaped. We commandeered a ship of theirs and left." I say simply. They all look at me, waiting for more, but this is all they need to know. Why should I tell them that my wounds haven't been stitched properly? Would they care about the battle? How can I tell them that I left Lola there?

"Where are the others?" Kaylee asks, breaking the silence.

"They are neither here nor there, but everywhere," I said as I place my feet on the floor and sit back. "It's safer if we aren't all together. We can warn the others if something goes amiss or where _they_," I say with disgust, "are looking for us."

"How?" Zoe asks.

"Using links channel."


	4. LINKS

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I think I tried to put too much information in this chapter. I tried to skim it down and hopefully it makes sense. If it doesn't it will be clarified in other chapters. I hope you like it and...**

**Yeah, yeah, they know you don't own any of us.**

**Jayne!**

**Yeah?**

**What are you doing here?**

**You tell me.**

**Okay....Here is L.I.N.K.S. Please review and leave feedback. Constructive if at all possible. Thanks!  
**

"Using links channel."

They sit staring at me waiting for me to continue. I am tired, though, I have never felt this tired since, well, since a very long time. Amazing, how my body just aches to lay down. There is a couch right outside the infirmary. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can lie down. I give a deep sigh…

"Links:

Linkage

Interconnection through

Neuron

Kinetic energy

System" I say as I look at them." It means that the we can give off a message through the neurons

in our body. The kinetic energy is what sends the message to the other link. There goal is to have an army that can send messages during a battle simultaneously, in order to gain higher ground and win."

"That's what you did," Mal states referring to my escape.

"Yes. It can be compared to getting a wave. Except instead of it appearing on the screen it appears at any time in your mind."

"That must be irritating." Kaylee mentions softly.

"It can be. However, we get used to it. It's harder when we are surrounded by people, because their thoughts and feelings are in the way."

"So, you can see my thoughts?" Jayne asked unsetteled. "Cap'n, I dunno if I like this."

"Yes, but I try not to. I try not to read any of you, although at times it is harder because your thoughts and feelings are louder. It just depends." I try to say reassuringly.

"And River?" Simon asks.

"River can feel everything you can." I respond, stretching.

"Why are you here? Why seek us out?" Mal asks in a threatening voice. At least, it's meant to be threatening but makes me give a little smirk.

"I'm here because River was the only friend I had. I had already been in the Academy for 6 months. There was two divisions in the Academy. One was where the developing took place. The other is where the modifications were made. Every student had to pass a certain amount of tests in order to be part of the "special" division. We had no idea what took place there, but whoever was chosen, we never heard from again."

"I have a hard time believing that my sister would befriend…" Simon started as he looked at me.

"Simon!" Kaylee exclaimed, "It's not her fault that this happened." He looked warily at Kaylee and shrugged it off.

"You're right. Even at a young age I was intimidating. I was taller than anyone in my class and just happened to scare them all the time. I was in the studio practicing a dance that we had just learned when River appeared." I scoffed as I remembered the way she looked. This skinny girl with brown long hair entering this big room. She wasn't afraid, not even of me. No, instead she looked at me and smiled. "I was to teach her the dance." I say continuing with the story. "It was a ballet and she learned it just as easily as I had. After a few years, they came for us. They said, 'we were ready, and have achieved status to join the "special division.'" We were so happy. We thought that this meant we could perform on stage and dance to our hearts content. Sadly, we were mistaken of what type of dance they expected." I stand up and lean against the wall as I continue, "We were placed in cells with white plastic walls. Only one wall could you see out of. They would experiment on one subject at a time. The others were to learn fighting techniques of a variety of sorts. They would always test us to see how much can be achieved with one subject that they operated on, when they failed they would have one of the stronger experiments kill them." Kaylee gasped as I said this and Simon looked pale as he looked down. Jayne sat with his mouth opened, while Zoe looked at me with pity, sadness, and sternness all at the same time. Mal looked down and raised his eyes back to mine.

"One day it was River's turn. I watched as they pulled her out of her room. I screamed, begged, and pounded on the walls as hard as I could. So hard my fingers were dripping with blood and severely dislocated, but they would just knock me unconscious. I saw her changing daily. Skinner, more afraid, I even saw her put an amazing fight against them, but to no avail. Then one day, as I'm huddled in my corner after a day of "training," I hear the sirens. Employees and security are running to and fro, and I never see her again."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rivers screams can be heard in the dining room. Everyone rushes out as Mal tugs me along. Standing in the corridor is Derek with his daughters clinging to his side in fear.

"What's happening?" he asks.

"Go back in your room," Mal says as he pushes into River's room. I look at her laying on the bed with fear in her eyes. I shrink back and try to hide myself behind Jayne. Mal acknowledges this and lets go of my arm.

"River?" Simon asks as he kneels by her bed. He places a hand on her forehead and strokes it. What does that do? What does it feel like?

"I can't…" she starts mumbling, "I hurt her….I left her….it's all my fault Simon. Dad's mad and it's all my fault."

"Mei-mei, it's alright. Dad isn't here." Simon says reassuring her. No he isn't here, but that's not who she meant, is it River?

"It's my fault," I say softly, as they turn to me, except River. Her eyes still never resting on me. "I didn't shield your minds from her. She saw the memories by what you heard."

"Meaning she read our minds." Zoe says in acknowledgment.

"She can't help it, none of us can, but we are at least able to hide it she, she cannot." River starts calming down and I start slowly backing out of the room. It's too soon. I turn to see Derek and his daughters looking at me through their door. I walk to the couch and lay down with my arm covering my eyes. You knew. You knew and still you came. Idiot! Everyone has now made their way to where I am, except River and the family of passengers. I start to move to get up when Kaylee gasps. I know what she saw. I look at her despairingly as I pull down my shirt.

"From your escape?" Mal asks, although I don't know why. He knows it's from my escape. "Doc, see if you can fix her up. Kaylee?"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"That's the last time I let you find passengers. I thought I said no 'psycho-mind-reading-alliance affiliated-moonbrains', but rather decent passengers?"

"At least I don't have a doctor for a brother. One out of two, that's good." I said lightly. Mal scoffs as he waits for me to get off the couch; trying to wrap his head around everything. Kaylee smiles at me and follows me as I follow Simon into the infirmary. He doesn't want to help me. Why does he do it then? Is he a dog that does what his master says? I used to be a bitch, what am I now?

"Jayne, why don't you get her bag?" Kaylee suggests to Jayne and tells him where I put it. I start stripping off what's left of my clothing, and even Simon can't hide his repulsion as he see my black and blue skin. Ribs, dislodge looking under the bandages. Blood seeping through the other dressings on my side. Zoe watched with Mal silently from the doorway.

"Lao pung yo, nee can chi lai hun yo jing shen." Jayne says sarcastically as he appraises my body. Mal hits him across the back of his head before turning to head for the bridge. "What I'do?" The rest of them glare at him as I just smile and lay down.

**TRANSLATIONS  
**

Lao pung yo, nee can chi lai hun yo jing shen = you're looking wonderful, old friend


	5. Disappearance

**Author's Note**

**Hey, special thanks to ....**

**RIONAEIRE! Hey baby, what's up? wink wink  
**

**Kellen? Oh my god! You're so embarrassing. So sorry Rionaeire. **

**What? What'd I do? Just giving a shout out to my girl. **

**You do know, she doesn't know you yet, right?**

**WHAT THE....Ouch!**

**You just watch it. **

**MOMENT OF DEAD SILENCE. Cricket, Cricket, ribbit, ribbit, chirp, chirp. I'm glaring at him fiercely, during this awkward silence. **

**As I was saying....**

**RionaEire, we should hook up....**

**Loud smash as Gideon enters and puts Kellen in a death like choke hold**

**You may proceed**

**Thank you Gideon, ummm, just don't kill him, because I kind of need him for future stories.**

**Understood.**

**Cool. So anyways, obviously special shout out to RionaEire. I absolutely love your feedback. It helps me try to decipher which way I'm going to take my character. Although, I'm sort of stumped after this chapter. Don't worry I'll try to figure out something as I munch on some goodies and watch Firefly for the billionth time. Also, shout out to Ironhide's Lover.**

**Hahahahaha. Who's that?**

**That, Sofia, is another awesome person who left feedback.**

**More like LAME! What kind of name is Ironhide's Lover?**

**You know what, at least they're not psychotic**

**How do you know?**

**Because I just do, their into transformers.**

**Another way of saying Geek!**

**Whatever, I like transformers, and totally agree about Bella/Kristen. I mean I don't hate her but I find her to be a whiny-do-nothing who doesn't deserve either Jacob or Edward. Amazing that we both like Emmett and Jasper and Paul and Jacob Black...wink,wink,wink,wink,wink, wink. **

**What's wrong with your eye**

**Shut-up. ANYWAY, gosh, before any of my other characters come parading in here acting like they own the joint. Ironhide's Lover thanks for the suggestion. I will definitely be sure to go back and put the translations and keep it up in future chapters. If you want, I'll try to lame Sofia or knock her out in a future chapter, if you want me to. Same with you RionaEire, let me know if you want Kellen on the chopping block, I might seriously consider it.**

**Ugh, you do know we can you, right?**

**hahahaha...anyway, here's Disappearance. Sofia, have I told you how great your hair looks. Blue is the new black. Ummm, Gideon, Kellen's turning purple.  
**

We did it; not free, but our chains are looser. I can't help thinking about Lola, as I slouch against the side of the building. I rest my arm on my bent knee as I keep thinking of how he held her. My eyes instinctively narrow at the thought. Next time I won't be so lenient. I should have finished him off. I muse back to the fight. Why didn't Shea come after us? He saw the direction we were heading. Maybe he knew he wouldn't have stood a chance against all of us. No, that wasn't it. Something else held him back, but what?

"Where do we go from here?" Sloane asks. Cody is sitting on his lap leaning her back into his chest. He has his arms wrapped around her, and is resting his chin on her shoulder as he asks this. Sloane and Cody are the perfect example of a links couple. They were the first to gravitate to one another, naturally. At first the Academy kept them apart, but when they discovered that L.I.N.K.S. can be even stronger with couples, they let them be. After a while they forced others to become linked to one another, the way that Sloane and Cody were. Naturally, they gave Damien to me, being that he was the second Hybrid. I never took to him, must be his winning personality.

I appraise everyone from where I am sitting. Eight of us, nine including me, were able to breakout.

Sloane - meaning fighter - name given by his prick of a father

Age: 23

6'4

Green eyes

Ivory skin

Shaved head - He shaved it after we escaped. He said it was a way of cleansing himself from what he did. Whatever!

Thick, muscular body (even legs)

Rough hands

Cody - meaning helper - name given by her mother

Age: 22

5'5

Hazel eyes

Black skin

Brown hair with golden highlights

Toned body, yet feminine, nice curves

Considered one of the most beautiful of the experiments - there were many high hopes for her. Too bad for them; Sloane's attachment to her was stronger than they had anticipated. He wouldn't let anyone near her if he could help it. They fitted one another like a glove to a hand.

Next couple, Aaron and Nadia. They didn't get together naturally. The Academy assigned the one to the other. However, they made it work. They actually paired them up nicely, shocking they did something right.

Aaron - meaning light bringer - name given by his mother and father

Age: 22

5'5

Dark brown eyes

Black skin

Brown hair

Medium build; not too muscular

Nadia - meaning hope - given to her by her grandmother

Age: 26

5'0

Violet eyes

Ivory skin

Auburn/reddish highlighted hair, past shoulder

Skinniest; not toned

Next couple, although you wouldn't be able to know it because they were like night and day, are Gideon and Sofia.

Gideon - meaning mighty warrior - name chosen by the Academy - he's an orphan

Age: 18

5'11

Hazel eyes; wouldn't know that since he wears his bangs long and covers them

Deep Tan skin

Black Hair; shaggy; crosses over the front, not too long

High cheek bones

Chiseled jaw

Looks lanky but is well-defined

Sofia - Wisdom (don't let the name fool you, she may be wise, but not patient) - given by her parents

Age: 16

5'11

Golden brown eyes

Golden brown skin

Blue hair; in bob (originally blonde - but dyed it blue when we escaped. I did tell her something inconspicuous, she obviously didn't hear me.)

Skinny, but packs a powerful punch

Then theirs Kellen, who would have been here with Lola but, well, anyway.

Kellen - meaning Warrior - given by the Academy, they felt Ceiro was not a good name, since we're meant to kill not love.

Age: 20

5'7

Clear blue eyes

Golden skin

Short brown hair; a little longer than shaved

Bulky; muscular

Wicked smile - does he ever know it. They sent him undercover at a Medical Academy, and how many RN's resisted? How about zero. Ask him, he'll tell you ALL about it. 'Best mission eva!' Moron!

Last is Andrew…what to say. He's the reason I decided to break out.

Andrew - meaning warrior - given to him by someone who loved him

Age: 24

5'7

Green eyes

Ivory skin

Dirty Blond

Medium Build

Strong despite not looking it

Then there is me…in short:

Nastusia - meaning stronger than death - name given to me by my ever-so-loving parents

Age:19

5'11

Brown eyed; big, round

Rosette skin

Dark black curly hair, goes down to my waist but always have it up. Can you blame me? It gets in the way.

Toned

Curves

Long legs

I'm picking at my tattered clothing as I think of what to describe myself as. Sloane asked a question, did he not. Hard to imagine that my thought processing happens so fast, that hardly five seconds have passed since he asked the question.

"We should disperse throughout the planets evenly. If any of us get a strong message or sense that they are coming we will be able to make a run for it, while warning the others." I say simply as I start to get up. "I have something I need to look into. What you want to do is up to you." I start turning to head out.

"That's it." Nadia says sadly. "Just 'see you if I need to?'" She deepens her embrace to Aaron's arm as she looks down.

"Although, I don't disagree completely with you Nastusia. I do believe that blending in will be harder for some than others. I think it wise that we stay together for a little while, that is. What we just escaped from, we can't just live like it's never happened." Aaron says, patiently and with care. I think about his words as Gideon gets up from his seat.

"We need to go somewhere where they will not look." Gideon says, in his deep voice, not bothering to look at anyone but looking at the exit.

"Half of us can go to Lunar plant and the other to Titian." Andrew says decidedly.

"They are brown-coat planets," Nadia says hopefully, musing at the thought and starting to smile.

"Obviously, not Alliance friendly," Sofia put in, rather loudly as she skips over to Gideon and runs her fingers through her hair.

"They wouldn't think to look in that part of the verse," Cody says softly.

"Fine." I say as I shrug, still heading for the exit.

"Nastusia!" Sofia cries out. I stop and wait. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I say simply, as I continue walking away.

"Won't you come with us, at least till you're healed?" Aaron asks with worry in his voice. Why do you care so much?

"No, it can't wait." I respond. I stop again and turn my head slightly back at them. In the cover of the shadows I say, "We don't have a lot of time. They will find their aircraft and know we have been here. I will try to jumble our thoughts from them for as long as I can, but once I'm off planet, you have to fend for yourselves."

"We know," Sloane says as he and Cody stand up.

"Please keep in touch, we may…" Nadia starts but stops herself, looking down ashamed.

"If you need an assassin, I will know," I respond flatly. "I won't be too far away."

"SHHH." Kellen scoffs. "I can handle them. Did you see me back there?" Kellen speaks out, pumping his arms and laughing.

"That's why Lola got left behind." I state, as I turn and leave the now somber room. By the time I get to the docking bay, I know they have already found ships to take them where they need to go. No evidence of our ever being here. Ghosts in the shadows. Nonexistent. Lola. Damn it! I can't save the bloody world. That's not even what I am made for. What the hell? I walk down past some merchants and realize that I'm hungry. What the bloody hell? That much for an apple. Psst, I scoof. I swipe one in one swift movement and keep walking. Like hell I'm going to pay that much. Calm down. You need to calm down. I start to even out my breathing. I head toward a building and slouch myself down and sit against it. Waiting for my ship to come.....

I hear giggles, as I start to wake, but make no movement.


	6. Divisions

**Author's Note**

**What'cha doin'?**

**Nothing, Jayne. I'm just posting another chapter. Not too many people are reading this story. **

**And?**

**sigh Forget it. Anyway, here's the next...**

**Why do you post another chapter if no one reads them?**

**Gideon, I didn't say that no one was reading them, I just said that almost...nobody....is reading...them. Tear, tear. Plus, I can't stop now don't you want to see where I take the story?**

**Not really.**

**Thanks, Gideon. Remind me to make a chapter when you discover compassion. I give you Divisions.**

**Divisions? Like math?**

**Jayne, that's the title of the chapter**

**Why?**

**Because...I don't know...'cause Dustee speaks about the different experiments?**

**Why ya' askin' me? You're the one that wrote it.**

**Well, then that's my reason. So here it is DIVISIONS!**

**Moody, ain't she? I turn around and glare at Jayne  
**

**Writer's tend to be uptight. Then throw my book at Gideon. No good 'cause he caught it. Wiener.****  
**

I hear giggles, as I start to wake, but make no movement. I feel someone dragging something wet across my skin. Ugh. What is that? Startled, I get up, move behind the person, and put them in a choke hold. I hear a gun cock and tighten my hold around the victim. I look up and see Zoe.

"Serenity," I whisper, more to myself than to them. I loosen my hold on Kaylee, as I see the wet rag she was using to clean me up, and slump back down on the bed. I put my hand to my forehead. So many thoughts. 'Nastusia, we have made it to Lunar Plant, and the other team has already arrived at Titan. Be careful.' 'You too, Aaron.' I massage my temples as I hear the thoughts of the others that I escaped with. Tune them out. I hear giggling again. I open my eyes from underneath my hand and see two girls looking through the glass. As they meet my eyes, they hide. As if I didn't see them. I roll my eyes and set back to massaging my temple. "Either shoot, or lower the gun." I say to Zoe, not opening my eyes.

"I ought'a shoot." Zoe replies, still itching to fire.

"No one's stopping you." I say flatly and rather tiredly.

"Woe-hoe. What's going on here?" Mal asks as he enters the infirmary.

"It's my fault." I reply, not moving.

"That I know. Everyone, okay?" He asks Zoe and Kaylee. Kaylee nods and Zoe reluctantly holsters her gun, never looking away from me. Mal turns to me and leans over the bed. I can feel his breath on my face as he says, "Look, once we get to Beaumonde, you're off my ship, dong-ma?"

I don't do anything, just sit still, not looking at anything in particular. Simon walks in…

"Oh, I see you're still alive." Funny. He walks over to check my vitals, but I pull away.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." He's questioning what he should do, I know what he decides before he does. He leans back on the counter and puts his arm across his chest and shrugs. "River used to talk about you." I say calmly as he just looks at me, but I saw that spark in his eye when he heard my words. I keep my eyes rested upon his. "She told me a lot about you, how you would play with her and strategize attacks when there was a mutiny in one of your games, or resort to cannibalism." I smirk as I see Simon remembering these games he used to play and marveling that I know of this memory. Then I feel his pain on what has become of his sister. I break my gaze from him and look out the glass where the girls are, but not at them, rather past them. Past the wall, down the corridor to where River lays, coloring a picture. I block all thoughts from her as she rises.

"What else did she say?" Simon asked, softly.

"That you would come for us." He looked up when I said this but I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes glued on River as she moved fluidly around her room to the tune we use to dance to at the Academy. "I never told her, but I didn't think you would come. However, hope is not something to be played with. River, was hopeful knowing you, and only you, would make out the coded letters. Then you came and took her away." I look away from River and see Simon, who looks almost somber. Kaylee puts his arm around his and that seems to give him comfort.

"How many hybrids are there?" Mal asks, leaning against the other counter to my right.

"One other fully equipped hybrid." I state, looking at the ceiling. Damien. My eyes narrow at the thought. I know Mal sees this as he clears his throat, waking me from my reverie.

"That's all. Well, that's pretty good, right?" Kaylee asks smiling. I can't believe it, she actually thinks that's it. I wish I had her ignorance.

"I said that's the only other hybrid, I didn't say that's all of _them._" I sit up in the bed and look at them. Zoe by the door, Mal still to my right leaning on the counter, Simon and Kaylee on my left leaning on the other counter. The two girls had gotten bored and are now in their room. Jayne's on the bridge, scary thought I muse to myself. "The Academy has classified us differently. Meaning that they did certain experiments on some and different experiments on others. For instance, in the group that I escaped with there were: 4 fighters, 2 readers, 1 locator, and 1 shield. They each do what they are classified as. The fighters are extreme fighters. The Academy modified them to react faster to different types of fighting scenarios. Meaning that they can fight in any way, whether hand-to-hand combat or with weapons. They can do it all. The readers, which is what River is, are able to read the minds of a certain amount of people and react according to what they see in their thoughts. That is how River knew when and where to point the gun when you were rescuing Mal from Niska." They all looked both pale and astonished at the memory and the fact that it sounded like I was there with them when it happened. I roll my eyes and point to my head, tapping it as I press on. "Readers are excellent with martial arts, but not so much in other areas. What River did, was combine her reading abilities with math and pinpoint the precision of each shot in a matter of seconds. You are very lucky she's smart Kaylee, otherwise….Quueeeckkk" I say as I run my finger across my throat, emphasizing she would have died. Kaylee shrinks back and Mal is now glowering at me. "Locators…"

"Locate?" Mal asked, with sarcastic humor.

"Yes, but they are used in the main office, unless they _need_ to train. They have been modified to pinpoint someone's location within a 700 mile radius. However, there are not many locators, due to the fact that the modifications that are done can be too strenuous for the brain. Most often then not, they go crazy and end up killing themselves."

"Brain overload," Simon says quietly, shocked. "The brain can only take up a certain amount of information."

"Right, however, with the modifications, the areas in the brain that most humans don't use, is what enables them to locate. In a sense, through the experiments, they turn on the on switch in a section of the brain, allowing them to use the L.I.N.K.S. channel to pinpoint a person's locations. As you very well know, Simon, every brain is different and functions at different rates and capacities. Sometimes the on switch is not meant to be turned on." I shrug as I see Simon with his mouth opened at what I'm saying. At least he didn't know them and have to see them go crazy. "Locators only excel in hand-to-hand combat. Shields are the weakest fighters, they only master in swordplay. They can block out locators and readers from a person's mind."

"Then why create locators and readers?" Zoe asks. The rest all listen with confused looks on their faces.

"It would depend on who buys what weapon. Shields can be used to protect important information from getting into the wrong hands." I say, casually.

"So, how many in total?" Mal asks

"A lot of fighters, not too many locators, a few shields, mmmm, not too many readers, since they were the prototypes for the locators and shields, and two hybrids." I say as I lean back against the bed. "We're new." I say pointing to myself.

"Can they all use the L.I.N.K.S. channel thing?" Mal asks

"After River, that was a must have, however, some are able to use it easier than others. For example, fighters can't use it as easily as the locators, unless they have mate."

"A mate?" Kaylee asks

"When they are connected to someone on a personal level they are able to establish a stronger connection in L.I.N.K.S."

"Oh my God! You're River's mate?" Simon says shocked. I can't believe this. As I see different images of me and River popping into his brain. I want to smile, like actually want to smile. Before I know it, I start laughing. When was the last time I laughed? It was so long ago. That day we were dancing in the park. We were practicing and she fell, then I fell and we started laughing. So simple back then.

"That's freaky," Mal says unsettled as he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Down right unsettling, if you ask me, sir." Zoe commented

"Ah, I think it's sweet." Kaylee says, "I just wish I knew what was so funny."

"I'm not her mate, Simon. Why would you ever think that? We are attached, but not in terms of physically intimate partners." Everyone looks to Simon as he starts blushing profusely. "I told you before, River befriended me after coming to the Academy. I had been there for 7 years and never had a friend. I had a childhood friend growing up before the Academy, but he was a boy. The other girls were always afraid of me, remember?"

"So, why are you here?" Mal asks. I turn serious, contemplating his question.

"I don't know; to find something, I guess."

"What's that?" Kaylee asks curiously.

"When I find it, I'll let you know."


	7. The Dance

**Author's Note**

**I am uploading another chapter, obviously entitled The Dance.**

**That's it?**

**Huh?**

**No, talking with the characters, no shout outs, no nothing? **

**Sofia, we are talking now, however, I would like to also add that obviously I do not own the original Firfely cast characters.**

**Hahahaha. You spelled Firefly wrong.**

**Thanks for noticing. I'm tired. **

**I can't believe I'm not in this chapter.**

**Will start believing because you're not.**

**Yeah, she doesn't have time for you. It's all about.....hey I'm not in this either! **

**The door slams open, we all turn to see a figure in the door.**

**Who the he.... Before Kellen can finish he gets hit on his big ol' nogging and falls to the floor. The lady puts a foot lightly on him.**

**Hehehaha...ummm....who are you? I ask timidly.  
**

**I just have one thing to say....**

**Sofia and I listen and wait intently, anxiously....**

**A completely coherant River means writers don't deliver**

**Right. I nod profusely. Totally get that. I exclaim as she turns and leaves**

**You have no idea what she's talking about, do you?**

**Nope. But hey, if it means I have the green light to keeping River, well, River, like in the series. Spewing crazy weird stuff. Then I'm totally on the same page.**

**What happened?**

**You got what you deserved. Okay, so quick shout out to RionaEire and a shout out to a newcomer in reviews Brandywine00. LOVE FEEDBACK! Especially...**

**We know, constructive feedback. You say it all the time.**

**Do you want to get hit again? Hope you enjoy!**

"When I find it, I'll let you know."

I lay back down as Simon moves toward me. He takes my hand to check my vital signs. He doesn't know whether to trust me or not, but he feels he owes me this much. My vitals are fine, but it seems this is the only way he can express his gratitude for all that I've told them. Mal gives me a warning look and heads to the bridge. Zoe stays by the door, while Kaylee watches silently. 'You told them too much.' 'Sloane, I think it's good that she told them. Trust is very important.' Is Nadia's defense. 'There is no trust among assassins.' I reply. 'Hey, don't get mad at us 'cause you let us through.' 'That's enough, Kellen. Nastusia, do what you must. Do you need Cody to help you shield your thoughts so we can't hear them?' 'No, Aaron, I can handle it.' 'Yeah, 'cause you're doing such a great job at it. Ouch!' 'Good punch Andrew!' Sloane says, chuckling. Focus, breath evenly. It hasn't been this hard to block them out. I wonder why the trial and tribulation. As if I need it.

"Headache?" Simon asks curiously.

"Basically," I reply still massaging my temples.

"I can give you something." He suggests, as he moves toward the medicine.

"It won't work. Are bodies are fixed not to withstand drugs."

"Why not?" Kaylee asks

"It will make us sluggish. It's either be alert or die."

"That's why River's body breaks them down." Simon says looking at me.

"Yes." I reply, "If you want to be of help, you could leave the room. The less thoughts in here the easier it is." Simon looks apprehensive but leaves anyway. Why do you feel so guilty? What did you do wrong? Kaylee follows, while Zoe just hangs out in the same spot. "Captain's orders?" I smile as I close my eyes.

"I just don't like you, is all." I smile at her words. As if I would expect anything differently.

"When do you plan on telling the Captain?" I ask, as the thoughts get easier to evade and block. Zoe just looks at me and turns to leave.

Bliss. Complete bliss. As I let my mind go back in time. Music fills the studio as River and I practice the Raven's dance……

I feel myself get up from the bed. I keep my eyes closed being swayed by the music. I have only my undergarments on, so I wrap the sheet around me. I keep walking, or am I floating? I hardly feel the cool metal below my feet as I walk out into the cargo bay. I hear giggling but keep walking with my eyes closed. Where am I? I raise my arms above my head and start….I hear the music fill the room as I keep gliding to it. Dance always came naturally, but this one, this one was the dance I first showed River. That day four years ago. I keep moving with my eyes closed across the cargo bay. I can't go on Pointe but instead go on my tippy toes, and extend my left leg back. Gracefully moving my arms to the rhythm. I feel her enter the room.

"River?" Simon asks, as she gets up to leave the room. He follows her to the cargo bay. Dustee is dancing. What's more, she looks stunningly beautiful as she gracefully moves her bruised body to a sound that only she can hear. He watches River as she tilts her head to the side and, as if on cue, joins Dustee. Simon watches as they both move ever so gracefully around the space. It's not a cargo bay anymore, but a stage and we are the audience.

Jayne was standing by the bench press as Derek started his turn at pumping iron. He looked up and saw her walk in, wearing a sheet around her. Despite the sheet, he could see the bandages around her torso. He looked at her cautiously. Her eyes were closed. What's she up to? He watched as she raised her hands above her head and started to dance. He was in awe, as he continued to watch her move. He then noticed River, dancing alongside Dustee. Who would have thought that they were crazy-killer girls? They weren't now, though. They were….naked. 'I wish' he mused to himself. However, he couldn't help notice that they looked both fragile and vulnerable as they flittered across the room.

Derek sat up to see what Jayne was looking at; his daughters had stopped playing Jacks and watched with intense eyes. The stage was set.

I hear the music sadly coming to an end. I kneel down and settle on my right leg as I extend my left in front of me on the ground. I gracefully bring my hands over my head and bow. I hear clapping. As I raise my head my eyes lock onto a pair of brown eyes.

"Nastusia," she whispers as realization hits her. Tears are swelling in her eye, but I don't move. I stay still, watching her. "You called….I didn't come. I'm sorry." She says mournfully.

"No, you didn't come, but I wouldn't have either." I say. "I'm glad you were able to escape with your brother." I see her as she let's the words settle within her mind. I slowly extend my arms to her, but she gets up.

"You're a liar!" She says looking at me defiantely.

"You always were the one that could see through me." I say simply. "What do you want me to say, River? I'm glad that you forgot about me, that you left me behind?"

"What's goin' on here?" Mal asks, letting the confusion show on his face.

"I needed to stretch my legs. I'm not used to being able to rest as much as I have been." I say, realizing that a little of my undergarments can be seen in the position I'm in. I shouldn't have come. River, can't even look at me without screamin'. Bloody headache, is what it is. I get up and Mal turns away. Weird, that undergarments would turn him red.

"Kaylee, where are her clothes?" Mal asks, with his back still turned.

"I put her bag in the infirmary," she says hesitantly as she enters the cargo bay.

"Something wrong with your clothes?" Mal asks as I straighten my apparel, or sheet. I don't answer as he turns back around. "As long as all of you are here, we will be making a quick stop on Charon. We need to pick up something. It's on the way to Beaumonde, so it will only put us an hour or so behind schedule." He looks at Derek and me as if waiting for us to say something. Why should it make any difference to me. I'm off this boat at Beaumonde, aren't I? I simply shrug as a response. Derek and his daughters go to their rooms.

"Can you teach me to dance like that?" Payton asks me quietly as she passes me by. Derek tugs on her arm before I can give any type of reply. I start heading back to the infirmary but stop and wait. 5…..4….3…2..1.

"Question." Jayne says raising his hand a little. I don't turn, I know what he's going to ask.

"Yes, Jayne."

"Who's Nastusia?" Jayne asks confused, all eyes are on me. "I thought ya' said ya' name was Duster?"

"Dustee." I correct. "Yes, it is, but in the institution I was known as Nastusia."

"Why?" Kaylee asks

"It's the name my Tyen-sah duh UH-muo of parents gave me. Can you blame me for wanting to be known as something else?"

"Dustee was the best you could come up with?" Mal asks, a smirk playing on his lip as he looks at me.

"I've been away from society. It's the only one that I could come up with that made sense."

"Dustee, valiant fighter, brave warrior, according to the English." River stated as she looked at me intensely. "We would always get dirty. They would get mad at us. You always got dirty at home too." She's reading my memories.

"That's right, River." I reply, allowing her to read them freely.

"That's why they hated you." She says as she walks swiftly passed me and out of the cargo bay. I look at the floor briefly and turn to exist as well. That hurt more than I let on.

"Who hated her?" Jayne asks Kaylee watching as I left. Kaylee shrug "Beats me."

"Kaylee put your bag over there." Simon says as he enters the infirmary. "I'm so…."

"Don't be," I interrupt. "At least she remembered the dance. It was the first dance I taught her. As the story goes, it's about a Raven who was destined to be alone. The dance is meant to show what loneliness is, as well as suffering."

"Isn't that….wonderful." Simon said sarcastically, I chuckle.

"It's what I had always felt before River showed up." I know why he feels guilty. "You couldn't have known Simon."

"What?" He asks looking at me.

"That I was there. That she had meant to get me out as well." Simon looked down. "Stop feeling guilty. You couldn't have prevented it, just like I couldn't have prevented her from being experimented on. It's the way of the verse, we are just pawns." I know he feels uncomfortable with the last statement I made, but it's true.

"Let me see your wounds." He says as he walks over to me. River's right, he's such a boob.

"Can't sleep?" I ask as Mal looks at me laying on the couch outside the infirmary, my right hand over my eyes.

"Not really."

"I have that affect on people." I say. "I can't sleep either, if it helps."

"It doesn't." Mal says, staring at me. "Look! I need to know what you want. Why are you here? To see River? You knew how she would react. So, why?" I looked at him but stay laying down.

"Yes, I knew. When we realized what they were doing to us we made a promise to each other. I'm just fulfilling that promise."

**TRANSLATION**

Tyen-sah-duh Uh-muo = Goddamn Monsters**  
**


	8. Clarity

**Author's Notes**

**Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. You can run a red light. Sorry I'm still hyped from the concert I went to on Saturday. I saw Jonny Lang and he was awesome. As an added bonus Alex Band opened for him, former singer of band The Calling, and he did an awesome acoustic set. **

**Why weren't we invited**

**Huh? Oh, well, ummm, whoops! **

**Whoops my ass.I hope you know that being vulnerable is not easy for me. I should at least get rewarded for it.**

**When did you get vulnerable?**

**In this chapter, Andrew.**

**Let me see...how come I'm never in the chapters?  
**

**Sorry Dustee. And sorry Andrew, after a review that I received I thought I should clarify some things. So for all those who have been reading and leaving feedback (to those not leaving feedback - angry fist in the air to you) the story Aftermath takes place a month after the Miranda incident. River is hesitant with Dustee because she can't remember too clearly their relationship (in my story River isn't sane, just for the record. She is 'touched' as RionaEire says, and tries to block all memories of the Academy). As for the fact of how a sheet can stay wrapped around a person, while they are doing impossible moves for us normal people and ballet in the cargo bay, is due to the fact that...well...it's like...you see...I've got nothing. How about you guys.**

**It's quite easy. We are awesome at tying tight knots in sheets. (Andrew's reply)  
**

**That's it. That's all you came up with. (me)  
**

**At least I came up with something.**

**No wonder fighter's don't have a strong links channel. They barely have a brain! Gosh!**

**Wrong choice of words, Solaris. Andrew doesn't look too happy.**

**Hahahaha. I mean great ans...  
**

** Hey, Dustee here, so let's see...now that we know we're obviously awesome at tying knots. The next point that needs some light shined on is: how were they able to modify so many in a short period of time. Well, River was experimented on, according solely to Solaris' mind, for a little bit over two years (arrived at the academy at 14, in 'special division' at 15 rescued shortly after turning 17). In the other sects (fighters, locators, shields, hybrids) experiments were already being started and some even being successful, mainly the fighters, which is why there are many more fighters than anything. A year has passed since Rivers rescue (she is now 18 in the story), and in that year they were able to master some experiments, that's why there are few locators, shields, and only two hybrids. Many failed attempts.**

**Basically the Academy goes through lab rats like people go through good beer, which is how they are able to decipher which experiments are green for go and which need to be thrown out.  
**

**Right...wait...how do you know what beer tastes like, Andrew.**

**I don't but I think we should go and get some, see what the joy is about it.**

**Yeah, but which kind should we get?**

**How about mudder's milk?**

**I don't think we can find that at the stores here.**

**I see stars. Hello twinkling little...wait a minute. Oww! Why does it feel like I got hit over the head with a sledge hammer. Oh, that Andrew. I can't believe he hit me. Wait another bloody minute. AHHH! Who posted my chapter? (scanning chapter) Hmmm. not bad they at least answered some of the questions. Good job! One wasn't answered, though, how come River is the only one touched? HHMMMM...is she? The story still goes on and like I said there are lots of twists and turns coming. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well, I...I do, but I mean, I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL FIREFLY CHARACTERS. Some guy name Joss Whedon does. Bastard! I want to own them. Quickly like to give my thanks to RionaEire and another newbie to add me to favorites Saturday Night. Thanks for following. I bring you Clarity. Boy, I really need to cut down on my Author's Notes. It's a note, not a freakin' novel. sigh Also, sorry for the delay in a new chapter. I had a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully I did good.  
**

"Yes, I knew. When we realized what they were doing to us we made a promise to each other. I'm just fulfilling that promise."

Mal took a seat and bent over to rest on his knees as he continued to wait for Dustee to continue. Thing is Dustee didn't want to continue. Where to start? What to say?

"It's a long story, can't it wait?" Dustee asks, never removing her arm from covering her eyes.

Mal scoffs, "We can't sleep, 'member. Maybe a goodnight story's all I need." He's relentless, I think to myself. I know he's just trying to protect his crew. I would do the same to protect River.

"River is my friend," Mal was about to say something but I cut him off. "Yes, I know. It doesn't seem that way because of the way she reacts to me, but regardless if she can't remember me clearly or not, we are friends. Before we were selected for the special division, I had already been in the Academy for seven years." I saw Mal give me a look of disbelief, from under the arm I had covering my face. I didn't want to get into my life prior to the Academy. It wasn't any of there business anyway, so I hurried and continued on. "I was eight the youngest to ever get in. They put me in developing side of the Academy, and it looked completely normal. It was beautiful; surrounded by trees and nature. Nothing that screamed, hell hole or psychos at large run for the hills." Mal softly chuckled at this and I felt my tense body relax a little. "I was enrolled in advanced classes and was taught archery, yoga, dance, etc. That was my home." I heard Mal scoff in disbelief, I chuckled. "I know, but after being there seven years, away from civilization, can you honestly blame me?" My tone had changed to a somber one. Get to the facts Dustee. No need for useless emotions.

"One day after class, I went to the studio to practice the Raven's dance. I was completely lost with it that I didn't notice a girl come in, nor the fact that I was crying, till I finished. I heard clapping and looked up to see River. She walked up to me and started to talk - introducing herself and complimenting me on how I danced. I was 15 and she was 14." I looked down at my hands and felt myself give a little smile at the memory. "After that we were inseparable, actually, I should say she never left me alone. I didn't mind, it was nice to have someone to talk to. River would talk about her family and even more about Simon. How he was at Medical School and was very gifted. I knew she was different from everyone else, not only because she wasn't afraid of me and my tomboyish attributes, but it was the way she would think. She loved challenges, more specifically, mind-puzzling challenges. The instructors inculcated into our minds that to be chosen for the 'special division' was an honor. River and I would always dream about what the 'special division' was like. We thought we would be picked to dance on stage to famous ballets throughout the verse." I heard Mal scoff at this idea. "I know, what stupidity. We made a promise that we would always stay together no matter what." I smiled sadly, before my eyes narrowed as memories came flashing into my mind. "A year later we were called into the main office. Two men were there to take us to the 'special division.'" Mal sat up straighter, but said nothing. He wants me to finish; how does he know this is hard for me? "You wouldn't happen to be a reader, would you?" I asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"You know, for being a hybrid, your skills are mediocre if you don't know the answer to that." Mal said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. My question however, aroused his curiosity as to why I would ask that. I just stared at him, searching his eyes. He didn't shy away or get nervous, but looked intently back at me. "Find anything interesting?" He asked in a flat voice.

"You blame yourself for things that were out of your control. If I did that I would be as lost as you, or I'd probably kill myself." I responded nonchalantly. "Why did you let me read you?"

"As if I can stop you, ain't that right?" Mal countered, as he leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. "Why did you ask if I was a reader?"

"When I was telling you of the day we were called into the main office, you stiffened and somehow you knew it was hard for me to talk about, how is that?" I asked as I continued to look at him curiously. As if at any moment he would vanish into thin air or turn into some hideous sorcerer, like in River's books.

"'cause that's the day you entered hell." He replied softly. "And your eyes got all creepy and dark." He said with a hint of humor.

"You're mad." I stated.

"Like hell I am." Mal said angrily, his jaw clenched tight. He's actually mad that they did this to us. To me. I'm shocked to hear this, much more to see his thoughts of how he would torture them if he ever comes face-to-face with them. I decided not to let that happen. He's looking at me again, regaining his calm. "I take it you saw that too."

"Thank you." I said simply. "Anyway, these two men…"

"Are these the two men she's always chantin' about?" Mal asks, my eyes narrow but not at him, at the memories.

"No, these were just to escort us to them. Those men she talks about were the head of the 'special division.'" Mal nodded as an invitation to continue. "I couldn't believe that less than four miles away was the other division of the Academy. Unlike the other, this one was bleak. When we arrived River took hold of my hand, the fear evident in both of our eyes as we looked at the somber environment and then the building. We were escorted through narrow halls and finally down to our new rooms. We passed other victims in their cells along the way - some going crazy, some as stiff as a tree, some beaten, even some that we knew. They looked so altered that we had a hard time believing what we saw. Then we were placed into our rooms. The rooms were white walled and only the wall facing the corridor was transparent, that's so they could monitor us. We screamed, cried, and clung to one another as they tore us apart and threw us into our cells. We could watch one another from across the corridor, but that was all the contact that we had. We were trained separately how to fight, and when we were training in a group, no one was aloud to speak unless it was to give instructions. After four months they came for River and started conducting their experiments. I would run and hurl my body on the clear wall, trying with all my might to get through, but to no avail. I would just break or dislocate something. One day River put up an incredible fight against them, that I just stared at her dumbfounded from my cell. We had been taught to fight, but she knew what they would do and was able to deflect their blows. Little did I know it was because of the experiments that they were doing to her. Once they were all splattered across the floor of her cell, she grabbed the keys and hurried to my cell. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of that section. Our freedom only lasted a few minutes before we were caught by some other experiments from the fighter's department. Before they turned us in she whispered to me desperately, remember our promise. I nodded as we were handed over to the authorities. That was the last time we were able to speak to each other. A little after River's 17th birthday Simon came for her and that was that." I didn't realize that I was looking through narrow eyes at Mal, till I finished talking and let the memories fade away to the deepest part of my brain. I looked around, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. As I looked down, I said "I should probably put some clothes on."

"I would take it as a kindness," he said in a gruff voice. His mind was wheeling from the information.

"I never told you it was going to be a good-night's story." I said as I walked past him and headed for the infirmary.

"You forgot somethin'," Mal said softly as he got up from his seat. I turned and looked at him; I couldn't believe what he was thinking. "You were able to escape as well. That may not be a lot in your eyes, but that's somethin'." He place his hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before leaving to his bunk. I stayed glued to where I stood for a few minutes, as I stared at his retrieving back confused. Why would he try to make me feel better?


	9. Wordless

**Authur's Note**

**Hey, I don't own**

**The Firefly original charactors, and she appreciates constructive feedback.**

**Thank you Dustee. Hope you enjoy the new chapter Wordless.**

"You forgot somethin'," Mal said softly as he got up from his seat. I turned and looked at him; I couldn't believe what he was thinking. "You were able to escape as well. That may not be a lot in your eyes, but that's somethin'." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before leaving to his bunk. I stayed glued to where I stood for a few minutes, as I stared at his retrieving back confused. Why would he try to make me feel better?

"That will be all Damien." Mr. Smith said. Damien let Lola's bruised and now bloody body crumble to the floor. A shoulder was dislocated, four ribs broken, and a broken ankle, plus all the bruises up and down her pale skin. Damien walked over to Mr. Smith and Mr. Henderson and stood by them, waiting for a command. Shea was on the other side of them looking nonchalantly at Lola.

"Stay with her." Mr. Henderson said to Shea. His response was a nod. Everyone left the cell as Shea walked to a corner and sat in the shadows, looking at Lola's unconscious body.

"Lola," I whispered, as I realized I still hadn't move from my spot. Mal was long gone, and I was alone. I put my right hand to my head. What had I done? Let it go! I couldn't do anything. Yes, you could have. UGHHH! Shut-up. I kept seeing her crushed body on the floor of her cell. "Damn it!" I yelled as I punched the metal wall.

"You crazy?" Jayne asked as he entered through the cargo bay. He took my now dislocated right hand and inspected it.

"Yes." I said flatly. I looked at him as he gave me and irritated-confused look.

"You better get the Doc to look at it." He said letting go of my hand.

"It's alright." I said as I shurgged and craddled my hand. "I just have to pop them back in place." Before Jayne could say anything, I popped all my fingers back in place.

"Yup, you sure are crazy." He said looking at me stupefied. I laughed; wow, two times in less than four days since my escape. Everything seemed less noisy. I looked up at Jayne as he just raised an eye brow at me. "'night, Dirty."

"Dustee." I said at his retreating back. Stupid ape, however, I still smiled. I walked over to 'my' duffel bag that was on the counter of the infirmary. Opening it up I explored the contents of the duffel.

Struggling to sit up, she looked around the room. She rubbed her right arm that she was leaning on. 'My left shoulder is dislocated' she thought to herself. She sat up and ignored the pain her body was in. Extending her legs in front of her, she assessed her body.

"Why don't you tell them what they want to know?" Shea asked her, as he sat across the room in the shadows. His hazel-green eyes looking at her through his shaggy shoulder length hair. Lola didn't look at him but kept looking down. Her stomach grumbled and she placed her left arm around her waist. She hadn't eaten in four days. That was another of her punishments. She struggled to get up but to no avail, she just fell back down. Without any sound, Shea was behind her. Lola looked up at him. He was looking at her shoulder. Without warning he popped it back into place.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lola screamed as she bent forward and then allowed herself to lay on her right side. She curled into a ball, tears coming down her eyes. Why? Why am I here? Shea wordlessly got up and went back to his corner.

After dressing myself, I sat down on the infirmary bed. 'Kellen?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you regret leaving her?' 'It's her fault that she got caught.' 'She's still new, what do you expect?' 'Listen, to go back would be suicide, you know that.' 'I know, it's just..' 'And since when did you get soft. We just got out and already you want to risk our freedom? You're the one that said either keep up or stay. Lola, didn't keep up.' 'You're right.' 'I know.' 'Pride is before a crash Kellen.' 'Yeah, well after years in hell, I can take a crash.' 'Don't be reckless. It's not only yourself at risk. Like you said it would be a suicide mission to go back, so if you get stupid and get caught, I won't go to fetch you.' I said angrily and ignored his response. Why was I so mad? I warned them before our escape that they had to be swift. It's time to forget.

Lola woke up but stayed curled in a ball. She looked unfeelingly at the wall. 'I hate this,' she thought to herself before she let her eyes close again.

"Anything?" Buster asked Shea as he entered Lola's cell. Shea just shook his head. "Stubborn girl." He scoffed. "You can't blame her. That's how they train us to be. You would think that they would be happy that at least she's not a rat." Buster looked at Shea when he didn't respond. "It's really irritating that you're so quiet." Shea just looked at him coolly and then turned his gaze back at Lola. Buster heaved an irritated sigh. Walking over to Lola he shook her violently to get up. Lola opened her eyes and looked darkly at Buster. "They said you could have a drink of water." He placed the glass in front of her. Then he rummaged through his black cargo pants pocket and pulled out a protein bar. "Here; don't let them see it." Lola took it and nodded gratefully. "Unbelievable, they should have paired you two up. Well," he said getting up, "thanks for the stimulating conversation, but I have some butt to kick. Shea, Damien is coming to take over after our training session. Lola," he looked at Lola. "save the bar till after Damien leaves." Buster was about to leave, but stopped and said in a low voice still facing the door "They should have made her a shield. It's amazing that no reader or locator has been able to break down the wall to her thoughts." Shea just sat there, uninterested. "They'll kill her if they keep this up." He said in a whisper, Shea still said nothing. "Stimulating." Buster muttered as he left the room.

"He's right," Shea said, knowing that she had heard everything Buster had said. Lola still remained silent, still holding the bar in her hands. She battled the pain as she tried to get up, only to give out. Lola let her eyes close and fall back to sleep.

"You can go, Shea." Mr. Smith said as he entered with Damien. Shea got up and left. Lola woke up after Damien slapped her out of sleep. She looked terrified at him and tried to feel around for the protein bar, but it was nowhere to be found. "So, dark one, are you going to tell us what we want to know." Lola relaxed and mentally readied herself for the onslaught that was about to begin. "Proceed Damien." Mr. Smith said simply, realizing she wasn't going to talk.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Henderson wants to speak with you." Buster said as he and Shea entered Lola's cell. Three hours had passed since Damien and Mr. Smith started the interrogation. Lola looked even more swollen and bloodied. If he hadn't known it was her, he doubt he would have recognized her.

"Very well. That is enough Damien." Mr. Smith said casually. Damien stopped and followed Mr. Smith out of the cell. "Stay and clean her up." Once the door was closed, Buster ran to Lola. Shaking her violently to wake up.

"I don't think that's a good way to wake her up." Shea said in his deep voice.

"Why?"

"Would you like to be woken like that after being beat?"

"Point taken." Buster gently let Lola go. "I'll get some supplies." Buster said as he left the room. Shea walked up to Lola and gently caressed her cheek, but she didn't stir. 'Odd, they always wake up when you do that. At least they are supposed to.' He thought as he remembered the books he had read.

"Here." Buster said as he entered the room. Shea instinctively took the rag and dipped it in that water basin. Gently he cleaned the blood from Lola's body. Buster took the other rag and started to repeat what Shea was doing on her other side. Shea then stripped Lola down. "I would probably be turned on if it weren't for the bruises." Buster said as he looked at Lola's body. Shea said nothing as he kept cleaning her body. Once they had finished, he gently picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Protein bar." Lola said in a weak voice, hardly able to open her swollen eyes.

"She speaks!" Buster feigned shock while Shea just moved to where he had hid the bar and gave it to her.

"Thank you." They watched as she tried to fumble with the wrapper. Buster took it and opened it for her, while Shea looked out into the hall, making sure no one saw her eating.

"For a newbie, you sure are strong." Buster said in pure disbelief as he fed her the bar.


	10. Charon

**Author's Note**

**Hey, I figured I would try to put a little action into this chapter. Hopefully I did alright, because I know I didn't do great.**

**You got that right.**

**Shut it Kellen. I hope you know I can kill you in the story.**

**Ha! No one would read it if you did.**

**Little do you know. No one reads it except one dedicated follower who always leaves feedback.**

**Oh, yeah, it my babe, huh.**

**I don't think she would like you calling her that.**

**Hey, she was able to knock me down, it's meant to be. So, RionaEire, how you doing?**

**Whack! Kellen tumbles to the ground.**

**Sorry guys, but I was suffocating on his ego. Anyway, please, PLEASE, leave feedback, constructive is always the best. I want to get better as a writer, and your review's will help. Also, I don't own anything of the original cast of Firefly. Enjoy Charon. Oh, by the way, yes, RionaEire, so far you have been the only one to steadily give me reviews. I really appreciate it. Which is why I like to add you in the Author's Notes. Don't you feel honored? Hahahaha, also, thanks for reminding me that River was taken to the Academy at the age of 14. I forgot. So I went back and changed the age in Clarity. I think I should sit down and watch the series again. Help give me ammunition for my story, since NO ONE LEAVES ME FEED BACK! Come on guys, that is what helps me get inspired! Do I have to beg? Actually, that's pretty much what I'm doing now isn't it. Harty, har, har. Okay, anyways, again, hope you enjoy.**

The next morning, I got up from where I sat in the infirmary. I rubbed my head as I walked toward the Dining room. I can't believe the noise won't stop; I hear Derek's thought, Chloe's and Payton's thoughts, ughh, everyone's thoughts on-board. It was hard to filter. I breathed deeply as I entered the dining hall and rubbed my temples. Zoe was there, drinking tea.

"May I sit."

"No one's stopping you." Zoe replied giving me a stern look. I returned the look, but was more curious than anything. Mal didn't tell her; everything I told Mal last night he didn't tell her. I looked down as a small smile appeared on my face. He respects that it's my demons.

"Demon's don't only come out at night." River stated as she walked in followed by Simon.

"You're right." I replied. To my surprise, River sat next to me and looked at me, before turning to look at Simon.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Simon asked as he started to get their breakfast ready.

"I didn't." I replied with a shrug.

"Headaches?" Simon asked looking at me as I started to rub my temples again.

"Among other things." Simon placed their breakfast on the table.

"Here, it's not anything great…" He said as he offered me a bowl.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." I replied. I was hungry, however, this…gook didn't smell so appetizing. Oh, well, it could be worse. Mal soon entered from the bridge and poured himself a cup of tea.

"We should be arriving in Charon in a few hours time." He said as Derek and his two girls entered the dining hall. "You can walk around the town, but don't go too far. We're only picking someone up."

"Yay!" Chloe and Payton shouted happy to be outside.

"We understand." Said Derek as he and the girls sat down to eat. Derek looked at me curiously and then at what I was eating. He made a disgusted face when he smelt it, I shrug and kept eating. When you deal with not having food for a week, you learn to eat disgusting things. It wasn't too bad.

**(Cargo Bay - Hour Later)**

As I sit alone in the cargo bay, I tried to quiet the thoughts. Lola kept flashing in my mind. 'We can try and get her.' Aaron said. 'It's too risky.' I replied. 'When you have a plan, Nadia and I are here for you.' 'Why?' I asked. 'What?' Aaron replied. 'I don't understand you. Why do you care so much?' 'Dustee, you care too, otherwise you wouldn't be where you are now. They haven't changed us completely. We decide how we feel, that's something they can't control.'

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" Jayne asked as he looked at Dustee who was staring intently at the wall.

"Nothing." I reply, as I snap back to where I am. Jayne looked at me skeptically.

"Whatever." He sat down on the bench press and started his set. "I got a question."

"No, Jayne." I said, already knowing his question.

"Stay out of my head." He growled at me. "What's the big deal anyway, all's I want to know is how you got there."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, raising my voice to match his.

"Freak." He muttered.

"Baboon." I retaliated.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Kaylee asked as she and Simon entered. Jayne kept glaring at me, but I kept looking at the wall.

"Nothing." I replied as I got up and jumped down from the crates.

"Jayne, what did you do?" Simon asked.

"What? She's the psycho-ward-academy-ninja-hybrid- thing, and I did something wrong? Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung." Jayne said as he angrily left to his bunk. "You guys better zhu yi, or it may be you she tries to kill."

"No one's tried to kill anybody." Mal said, standing on the catwalk. He had seen everything.

"All's I know, is she came from the exact place that moonbrain came from. Do you all forgot what she tried to do to me, on two occasions?" Jayne asked, looking at each of them.

"Dustee, doesn't seem like she would lose her focus." Everyone looked at Simon. "She's been having headaches, no doubt it's because of what they did to her. Remember how she said that there were some that were made into locators, readers, and shields?" Simon looked around as Kaylee and Mal nodded, Jayne just giving him an irritated look. "Maybe she's constantly blocking them out."

"She's a time bomb, Mal." Jayne said. Mal looked at Jayne and turned to leave for the bridge. Jayne looked at Kaylee and Simon, before leaving to his bunk.

"Well, we sure know how to clear a room." Kaylee said in a soft voice.

**(Charon)**

"Alright, you have two hours to go about town, if you're not back then this will be your new home." Mal said as he opened the door. Dustee was hiding in the shadows, she needed to get out. Mal and Zoe were going to stay with the ship. Derek and his two girls were going to walk into town. Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, and River were going to get some things that they needed. Although Simon was hesitant, he was able to relax when Mal told him it was brown coat territory. Alliance would never come here. I watched as everyone went their own way.

"Aren't you goin'?" Mal asked me. Without looking at him, I broke in a run and headed into the dry wilderness. "Huh."

"I don't trust her, Sir."

"No one says that you do." Mal said, he turned to look at Zoe.

"So, we're just goin' to keep her on, Sir?"

"She paid for her ride to Beaumonde."

"I don't like it, Sir." Zoe said before heading to the bridge, leaving Mal to his own thoughts.

It felt so good to run. I picked up speed as I jumped off a rock and over a crevice. I kept running, faster and faster, till everything got quiet. I slowed down and started to jog to a huge rock. I placed my left hand on it as I took a few deep breaths. 'Not even sweating,' I muse to myself. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of nowhere. I slumped against the wall. Peaceful! I let my eyes close and let myself drift to sleep.

"Hi, Mal." Inara said, after connecting her shuttle to its appropriate spot.

"Hey," Mal said as he took in the sight of her; still beautiful.

"Anything fun and interesting?" Inara asked with a hint of a smile.

"You could say that." Mal answered. "How's your friend?"

"She's doing good." Inara said simply. Since Miranda, she hasn't taken any jobs of being anyone's companion. "I still have a few questions, but I'm sure I'll find the answers soon enough."

"That's go…" Jayne and his group arrived in the hover craft followed by Derek and his daughters on foot.

"Passengers?" Inara asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, we all need to eat." Mal said as he looked at who came in. "Did any of you see Dustee?"

"Dustee?" Inara asked.

"No, Cap'n." Kaylee answered, at the same time. "She's not back yet?"

"Jayne, see if you can find her. She headed that way." Mal said walking up to Jayne and pointing in the direction that Dustee had run off to.

"Uh, do I have to?" Jayne asked, Mal answered him by giving him a stern look. "Ai-yah tyen-ah."

Jayne followed the tracks; however, he couldn't believe what he saw. There was no way in hell someone could run this fast. He prayed that she didn't go too far, but then again he could just return and tell Mal he couldn't find her. Mal, though, might throw him in the airlock or do something equally as stupid. He thought to himself as he kept following the tracks. Why did he care so much? Maybe he wants to bed her. She wasn't bad looking. In fact, he'd probably do her. She had curves in all the right spot and he wanted nothing more that to run his hands through her hair. Although he still hasn't seen it down. Her eyes were so beautiful, big, round, and brown; and her skin. Jayne grinned at the thought of her naked in his arms. Jayne stopped walking as he saw her up ahead. She was lying with her back facing him. He quietly came up to her and saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful! He knelt behind her, watching her. He put his hand on her hip and started to gently shake her.

"Dus…" Before he could finish she had him under her with her hands menacingly around his throat.

"Goram it, girl, it's me." Jayne watched as I came to realize what I was doing. I looked at Jayne with wide eyes as I let my grip around his throat go. I stay seated on him as I looked down, my hands on his chest.

"Duibuqi." I said.

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it." I got off from him and stood up. Jayne glared at me from where he lay.

"I didn't hear you." I stated in my defense.

"Let's go." Jayne said angrily leading the way. We didn't talk as we walked back to the ship.

**(ship)**

"River?" Simon asked as he saw River in a corner shaking with wide eyes, what's wrong.

"Reavers!" River and Dustee exclaimed at the same time.

**(Jayne and Dustee)**

"What? Where?"

"We have to hurry to the ship." I said as I started to run, leaving him behind.

**(ship)**

"Mal!" Zoe yelled from the bridge. "We've got Reavers." Mal looked at the scanner and saw them come into range. Everyone had followed him to the bridge.

"We're going to die!" Derek cried out, while Chloe and Payton started crying.

"What do we do?" Inara asked.

"Let's go!" Derek said panic stricken.

"We can't, Jayne and Dustee are still out there." Kaylee answered.

"Ta ma de! Nimen de bizui!" Mal yelled. He headed out and grabbed a gun on the way. Checking that it was loaded. Zoe followed grabbing her guns and checking them. The Reavers had already started to dismount their ship and run towards Serenity. Mal and Zoe started firing. Simon and Kaylee left the bridge and found guns they could use to help. They stood behind Mal and Zoe firing at the Reavers. The Reavers were still a few yards from the ship, but they were closing in fast. Strike that. Serenity was surrounded. They fended them off from entering the ship. They heard a loud explosion as a grenade went off to the right of the Reaver party. In the clearing Jayne and Dustee could be seen running in their direction. Dustee looked fierce, as she narrowed her eyes and ran faster than anything they had seen. She did a forward hand spring and a scorpion kick as she landed knocking out a Reaver. Jayne stood next to Mal as they continued firing. The Reavers started to surround Dustee.

"Get back inside." I yelled as I continued jabbing, punching and kicking the Reavers. Mal held his ground continuing his firing, as some Reavers tried to enter the ship. I sprung out of the circle that they were cornering me into, and landed a few feet in front of Mal. I kicked continuously at a Reaver who was about to attack Mal. Jayne was fighting two Reavers; Zoe was firing and then started to fight a Reaver who was trying to get past their line of defense. I threw down three Reavers that were headed towards Kaylee. Jayne threw another grenade; at the pack that was heading towards the ship. I weaved myself around the Reavers bringing down two or more as I did so. The Reavers started to focus on me. River all of a sudden ran out and did a butterfly kick, landing next to me. We looked at each other and began the dance. We fought side by side; the Reavers circled us. However, we would not be interrupted. We kicked and dodged each attack that was thrown at us. River struck a Reaver in his eyeball before grabbing his blade and parting his neck. Mal and the rest kept firing, reloading their guns as soon as the clips were finished.

"Last clip." Mal yelled. Jayne kept firing, while trying to see if he had another one.

"I'm all out." Jayne said, using the remaining bullets on the ones that were closest to them. Kaylee started backing away; her gun was empty.

"Here." Zoe yelled as she threw her last clip to Mal. Reloading his gun he started to fire at the Reavers. A Reaver got passed them and headed toward Kaylee.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kaylee screamed as he grabbed her. Simon tackled him down to the ground punching as hard as he could. His gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Kaylee, get the gun." He shouted towards Kaylee. The Reaver hit Simon and knocked him on his back. Raising his blade to Simon, a shot was heard and he keeled over. Kaylee ran to Simon as he rubbed his jaw.

River did a scorpion kick and sliced three Reavers when she landed. I did an aerial and jabbed at the pressure points of two Reavers, before breaking the neck of a third one. The fight was dissipating.

"Huh!" River gasped, simultaneously being thrown out of her reverie. I knew what she saw. I picked up a blade that was on the ground and sliced three Reavers heading toward River. Grabbing River's hand, we ran toward the ship. I kept clearing the way with the blade and additional kicks and jabs.

"We need to leave." I said to Mal. He was taken aback by my calm voice.

"Kaylee, I need you to fly the ship!" Mal said over his shoulder to Kaylee, as he fought another Reaver trying to get past them. Kaylee ran to the bridge. Inara held her dagger out, and relaxed when she saw it was Kaylee. Derek and his daughters were standing behind Inara in fear. Kaylee powered up the ship as she saw another Reaver ship hit atmo.

"Ta ma de." She muttered as she started to move the ship.

"Goram it." Jayne cried out as a Reaver slashed his right leg, while another one headed towards him with a blade. I let go of River's hand and ran to the Reaver before he could slice Jayne. I kicked him and he stumbled on to his back. Then, with the blade still in my hand, I slashed the other Reaver across the neck. Going back to the previous Reaver who was starting to get up, I slashed him on the back and then pierced him with the blade, making a clean cut to the front. I pulled the blade out and his blood splattered on my face. I kicked him off the ship.

Mal pressed the button and the ramp started to rise, closing us in the safety of Serenity. Everyone ran up to the bridge. Mal took over for Kaylee while Zoe sat in the co-pilot's seat. Mal steered passed the Reaver ship heading towards us, evading their attacks.

"Head towards the canyons." I tell Mal. He steers toward the canyons and weaves the ship around the crevice and jagged rocks.

"We lost them." Kaylee said relieved.

"Not quite." Mal said, as the ship came back into view, a few yards away. "Hang on." He powered the ship and continued dodging the dangerous rocks around us. I leaned over Mal and pressed the gas button. "What are you doin'?" Mal asked, but I put my hands over his and steered us through the canyons swiftly and speedily. I let go as soon as I know we are out of danger.

"They stopped." I said as I verify their thoughts in my head. Amazing, that those…creatures, would have thoughts. I look at River, 'remember when they said they weren't real.' River looked at me and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes still wide with fear, and nodded. "Good job, River."

"I felt like dancing." She replied as the fear subsided and she started to smile. I smiled in return. Mal powered the ship and headed for the sky.

* * *

**MANDARIN TRANSLATIONS:**

**Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung **= Holy mother of god and all her wacky nephews

**zhu yi** = watch your back

**Ai-yah tyen-ah** = merciless hell

**Goram** = goddammit

**Duibuqi** = I'm sorry

**Ta ma de! Nimen de bizui** = Everybody shut the hell up


	11. After Effects

**Author's Note**

**Whoo-hoo. Oh yeah, oh yeah! Who got two new people to leave reviews. ME!**

**So, it's not like you found the cure for cancer.**

**Talk about bubble burst, Dustee.**

**Yeah, and how come I got slashed by the Reavers? I'm a good fighter.**

**I'm sorry Jayne. Dustee stop laughing at him. So, do you want to know what the people are excited to see? Huh? Do ya'? Do ya'?**

**Me kicking Jayne's ass.**

**Pffft, as if I'd let you.**

**Dustee get off of Jayne! They want to see when you two hook up.**

**WHAT!**

**Wow, it's like you guys are starting to read each others minds already. WHAT! simultaneously. Too cute!**

**I never kiss a woman on the lips.**

**Who said I would let you**

**Okay, can you guys tone it down just a bit. I'm trying to finish my Author's notes.  
**

**NO!**

**I gasp Again, a simultaneous reaction. Jayne and Dustee sitting in a tree... hahahaha, don't hurt me! **

**What's up?**

**Hey, Sofia. They want to hurt me all because I told them that the reviews came in and the can't wait to see them hook up.**

**Ha. Me neither. I totally agree with that RionaEire chick. There relationship has to develope.**

**Oh, I know. Only I'm trying think of how I can drag that out, you know.**

**Hello, we're still here. (Dustee)  
**

**One of them could end up unconsious due to a bar fight.**

**Good idea, Sofia. It would have to be Jayne since Dustee would see it a thought away.**

**Hey, why do I always have to get beat up at a bar? (Jayne)  
**

**Oh, I know. You might want to do a better job at your perspective writing. I totally concur with RionaEire on that as well. I mean, what were you thinking. It was his view, no her view, no another persons view, I mean can we say bad perspective writing.**

**Okay ouch, Sofia. I will have you know that although I do 'concur' with you and RionaEire, she was at least nice about it. Gosh! Meanie, but did you see how two new people left reviews.**

**Really, who? (Jayne)  
**

**Mindless-junk-247 and Brandywine00.**

**Look, Jayne, they also want to see where are relationship will go. Perverts! (Dustee)**

**I don't know, if I can see you na...what was that for?  
**

**I will not dress up like a bunny.**

**Yeah, well, anyway, I would like to welcome new follower to the story...ummm...hold on just a minute while I see what there name is...ah, Bangor. Thanks for putting my story in your favorites box. I give you After Effects.**

**After Effects, what kind of dumb title is that? (Sofia)**

**What happens to me in here? (Dustee)**

**Do I get to have some fun? (Jayne)**

**Dustee hits Jayne on the head again with a book. **

**I'm going mad! Please leave...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Awww, three for three. I'm telling you, you guys are on the path to...(Dustee and Jayne walk intimidatingly toward me) HAhahahahahaha...never mind. Like what are they thinking you and Jayne together. Crazy! I mean you have nothing in common. Anyway, to the readers I don't own original Firefly characters, but I don own my original characters, plot, and pure lunacy in my Author's notes. Ciao! (I run like I'm on fire out the door, followed by Jayne and Dustee).**

**Whatever! Anyways, if you want to check out more of me, leave a comment in the reviews. No seriously, I don't think she has written much about me. I mean, I'm Sofia. I'm great. You guys are seriously deprived of me in these chapters. **

**Just post the bloody chapter! (I yell as I run back in the room holding the door shut)  
**

"I felt like dancing." She replied as the fear subsided and she started to smile. I smiled in return. Mal powered the ship and headed for they sky.

"It's been a while, but you still have good reflexes." I commented, as I noticed I stood irritatingly straight, as if I were in the Academy, waiting for a command to issue forth. I tried to relax a bit, but easier said than done. I tried to slump my shoulders a bit like Kaylee; I tried to lean on a locker, but that didn't feel natural either. I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I cocked my head to the side and tried to correct myself and not listen in on what their thoughts were. River had started humming swaying back and forth but never moving from her spot.

"I don't see anything on the scanner." Mal ventured, the only one not to be sidetracked, but instead keeping in control of the ship as we hit atmo and then the verse.

"No, there is nothing." I said, knowing he secretly wanted me to verify this.

"Well," said Mal as he put it in auto pilot on the course to Beaumonde. "Doc, it seems you have your work cut out." ...

Simon was stitching Jayne's leg up from the gash the Reaver gave him. Besides that, no one was seriously injured. Mal tended his own wound, which was a gash that one of them had given him, but not as bad as Jayne's. Zoe, Simon, and Kaylee were unscathed. I stood leaning against the door frame, watching as Simon worked.

"You couldn't have come a second sooner?" asked Jayne gritting his teeth at the pain and glaring at me.

"Jayne, she still is severely wounded from her escape. It's only been five days. I'm amazed she was able to do anything with her ribs broken…."

"Yeah, yeah, but still, she was fightin' so she could have come a second sooner." Jayne said still glaring at me but not as intense, sense Simon reminded him I had the broken ribs. I thought it was interesting that they all could not believe that I fought in that condition. It was to be expected at the Academy. You have a broken foot, run a mile; broken arm, 100 pushup's, it was just that way - training.

"I didn't know what an incompetent mercenary Mal hired until you let yourself get slashed." I said with a hint of a smile playing on my lips. "I thought you could easily handle them, now I know you need a babysitter." Jayne threw me an irritated face and rolled his eyes when Mal and Simon started laughing.

"Hell, if you're up for the job." Jayne said smiling weirdly at me. His thoughts became clouded with visions of me naked and draped around him, or naked and holding….Vera? It took me by surprise that after all he'd seen he still wants me, or wants to bed me. Probably throw me out like a…what's the phrase, one-night-stand.

"So, you admit that you are a baby?" I said, lost in his thoughts for only three seconds. Mal and Simon continued to laugh hysterically at my retort and then at Jayne's baffled face.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered.

"Girl does have a point, maybe I should hire her instead." Mal said, giving Jayne a hard pat on the back as he continued laughing. Jayne looked shocked at Mal's comment, wondering if he would actually follow through with it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mal asked as I turned to sit on the couch. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Doc needs to make sure you're alright." Mal said in a serious voice, all traces of humor gone.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned ready to start walking.

"Dustee." Mal said in a warning tone.

"You do know that I could kill you in ten seconds flat, thirty seconds if they try to put up a fight?" I said as I pointed to Jayne and Simon; dead silence. "So, why do you try to intimidate me, when you know very well it won't work?" I asked curiously.

"Because," Mal said trying to think of a reason. "This is still my goram ship, and I'm the Captain, and because I'm just too pretty for you to kill." He said this while batting his eyes at me with a smile.

"Is this normal behavior for people?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"No, it ain't, down right irritating." muttered Jayne. Mal shot him a dirty look, and again I let myself listen to what they were thinking. Mal was worried because I was hurt and didn't want me to over-do-it, sweet; whereas, Jayne was trying to figure out if Mal was trying to bed me and how he could do it first.

"Seriously, isn't there something else you think about other than sex?" My eyes got wide as I realized I said this out loud, but I said it softly maybe they didn't hear me, however, I knew that they had. When I glanced up at them it was confirmed. Mal had his arms up in surrender mode, then he looked at Jayned and shot him a dirty look, folding his arms across his chest. Simon looked at me, Jayne, and then at Mal before resuming with the application of the bandage on the stitch. Jayne just glared at me, darkly.

"I said to stay out of my head." He growled. I simply stared back at him with empty eyes.

"It was just a question." I said with a shrug.

"Well, then why you ain't answered mine about how you got in that tsway-niou of an Academy?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips knowing he struck a chord there.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said coolly, glaring at him. Boy, I wish I could just hit him right now. Him and that stupid question.

"Dustee!" Mal said, snapping me out of my glaring contest with Jayne, surprisingly he held my stare. "Your turn." Jayne got up from the bed and glared me down, as I glared him up not being intimidated by the few feet he had on me, and sat in the seat.

"Jayne, I need you to sit on the counter there. I still need to bandage some other wounds." Simon said before cutting away at my torn shirt. "Your stitches have been ripped. You should have told me that you were bleeding this much. I'm surprised you didn't fall right down on the floor from blood loss."

"We are conditioned to get used to blood loss and not give way. In a fight, we have to keep going; not giving up. The only way we stop is if we are victorious or they kill us. No middle ground." Simon paused his cleaning of the blood as he looked at me, dumbfounded. Mal leaned over me and turned my blank stare to him.

"Keep cleaning, Doc, she can't lose more blood." He said, still looking at me. "You are not at the Academy, dong ma? You are on my ship and as you are on my ship you will obey the rules."

"I didn't know you had any." I said simply. "I thought you were all about independence."

"Well, I didn't, but it seems I have to start enforcing some," Mal said. "One, you are not to let yourself bleed to death. I don't care what they did to you, you are to report to me or Simon if you are injured. I don't care if it's a paper cut or a bullet wound. You are to let us know."

"Really, Mal, how many fights do you think we are going to have before we arrive at Beaumonde." I said, staring back blankly.

"I don't know, you tell me." Mal said.

* * *

**MANDARIN TRANSLATIONS**

**Goram** - goddammit

**Tsway-niou** - bullcrap

**Dong ma** - understand


	12. Reminisce I

**Author's Notes**

**Sloane here. Solaris left me strick instructions of what needs to be said. First, she does not own the original Firefly cast characters, no matter how much she begged them for the copyrights. Second, she does, however, own the new characters placed in this story and the plot. Finally, she appreciates constructive criticism, and goes insanely crazy when no one leaves her feedback. Seriously, she really does go mental. Cody?**

**She wants us to thank, mindless-junk-247 for their last TWO (she really wants me to emphasize that) reviews. She's so happy someone else took the time leave a review. Also, she wants us to give a warm big shout out to RIONAEIRE! Whoo-hoo girl, you have won the prize for always leaving reviews.**

**Cody, what prize?**

**Oh, well, she gets to be...ummm...let's see...well...ummmm...well, she gets the prize of reading this next installment.**

**Honey, everyone can read the next installment. (Cody glares fiercly at Sloane; Sloane clears his throat) We bring you Reminisce part I, enjoy. You know I love you right Cody?...

* * *

**

Just in case you forgot: (this information is in Chapter 5 - Disappearance; if you need a quick reminder)  
Sloane: Age: 23; Height: 6'4; green eyes; ivory skin; shaved head; thick, muscular body (even legs)  
Cody: Age 22; Height 5'5; hazel eyes; black skin; brown hair with golden highlights; toned body, yet feminine, nice curves

* * *

Sloane handed Cody the wrench as she worked on the water pipe in the tavern. He couldn't helped notice how beautiful her dark skin glistened as the sunlight streamed in through a window, with little beads of sweet running down her neck into her top. Their group had arrived three days ago on Lunar Plant. Gideon and Sofia were also in their group. The rest - Aaron, Nadia, Kellen, and Andrew - went to Titan. They kept in contact with them for brief periods. Aaron and Nadia wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Aside from Gideon being on edge for having to be around Sofia so much, they were fine. Upon arrival, Sofia took it upon herself to rob some rich folk of their money so that they could have a place to stay. She had so much fun that they had enough money to buy an old tavern.

**(Flashback - Day prior)**

"So, what'd you guys think?" Sofia asked happily, smiling at the tavern.

"Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi?" Asked Gideon.

"Oh, come on, you know you love it. It's a bar! I figure we can fix it up and have the best bar in town." She answered.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low-profile." Gideon countered.

"True, but there are only so many rich folks here that I can rob. You should be happy that there boat had to stop here on there way to Ariel. Also, this is brown coat territory so we're safe for a while." Sofia pointed to Gideon and said, "Plus, I don't remember you three helping out, as if I needed help, so my money, my plan."

"It might be fun to put this place right again." Sloane said, shaking some planks of wood to see if it was sturdy. He jumped back as the pieces fell to the ground.

"So it needs a little work, it can't be too hard after what we've been through." Sofia said lightly.

"I'll calculate what needs to be fixed." Cody said, as she walked into the building, making mental notes of what they would need.

"Whoo-hoo." Sofia said as she followed Cody and put her arm around her shoulder. "I like your attitude." Sofia turned to stick her tongue out at Gideon; he didn't respond. Seven hours later, they had bought, or robbed, the materials they needed and began to work. None of them could sleep so this was a good way to pass time. They worked clear until morning.

**(Back to present)**

"Hey, Gideon, let's go see if we can find some mugs down at that store we passed." Sofia said, without waiting for him to respond she grabbed his arm and tugged him out of there.

"Do you think he'll ever come around to liking her?" Cody asked still messing with the water pipe.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't happen soon, I think he might kill her." Sloane answered with a little smile. Looking back at Cody he said, "How'd I get lucky to end up with you?"

**(Flashback - Nine Years Ago)**

"SLOANE!" yelled his father. "GET IN HERE!" Sloane entered the room. "Where ya' been, boy? I thought I told you to tie up 'em horses." His father smacked him across the face, knocking him to the floor. "Ain't ya' able to do anythin'." He kicked Sloane in the stomach. "Well, it don' matter none, seein' as how I'll be rid of you." He said taking a good swig of alcohol and wiping his mouth with his arm. "Seein' as how ya' ain't doin' me no good, I sold ya'. Damn right. Like I need the lights of you around here. They be comin' to get ya' in a few days, so you best not slack from ya' chores, DONG MA?" With a final kick to the head he left the room. Sloane laying on the floor.

Sloane got up and headed for the bathroom to wipe away the blood from his lip. He looked in the mirror and lifted his shirt, looking at his black and blue body. He then started to flex the muscles in his arms, they had grown from all the chores he had to do. He started swinging, thinking maybe, just maybe he could take him and his older brother. They beat him like there was no tomorrow. Mike, his older brother, hated him just as much as his father did. They blamed him for Brenda's death, his mother. She died giving birth to him. He didn't care that he was being sold. What's one hellhole to another. He put his shirt back on and headed toward the stable.

"Hey, Artex." He patted the grey horse down as he reached for some oats to give him. "How ya' doin'?" Without warning he felt himself slam into a wood post.

"Ya' ain't supposed to be talkin' to them." Mike snarled at him. He thought just because he was 16 he could do whatever he damn well wanted. Sloane struggled against Mike's weight as he tried to push himself off of the post. "They just dumb animals." Mike hit Sloane in the ribs and headed toward Artex. Picking up a hot iron rod he looked at Sloane. "See." He then pierced the horse with it, over and over again. Artex neighed and tried to evade the rod but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Sloane muttered, shocked that he was arguing against Mike. He never put much of a fight, but this was the last straw. If he was to leave in a few days time, what difference did it make. They would beat him if he did nothing, or if he tried and do something.

"What?" Mike said throwing the rod down. "What'd ya' say to me?"

"I said stop." Sloane said picking himself off the ground. Mike tackled him back down, but this time Sloane struggled and put up a fight. With all the anger in him he managed to get on top of Mike. Mike stunned by the fact that he got pinned could barely defend himself as Sloane started his barrage of jabs to his face. Getting up Sloane went to Artex and looked him over. He turned to look at Mike, who was still laying on the ground, but now he was crying. 'I never cried when you beat me,' he thought proudly to himself. Sloane walked over to the hot iron rod and picked it up.

"What ya' goin' do?" Mike asked, fear in his eyes as he started to tumble away from Sloane.

"I ain't supposed to talk to dumb animals." He answered, and placed the rod against the bicep of Mike's right arm. Mike cried out in pain, but Sloane just removed it to place it on Mike's abdomen.

"Tzuh muh luh?" asked his father as he came barging in, smelling of alcohol. Sloane turned to him, feeling empowered by what he was able to do to Mike.

"I'm showin' you my love." Then he ran up a hit his father in the neck with the rod. The father stumbled back; Sloane didn't let him recover, anger was coursing through his body now. He hit him again with the rod and took out an eye. The father doubled over in pain, screaming. Two days later, the buyers came for him. They looked at the father, who had a patch on his eye, and the brother who had burn marks on his right arm, and a smile played on there lip. They had done a good job by buying this one. The father and Mike looked afraid as Sloane walked into the room. That was the last time Sloane saw them, before he was taken to his new hellhole, the Academy.

On his 15th birthday, they had a training day. He was supposed to beat up a new experiment and see if they could withstand the hits, if not he was not to finish until they stopped breathing. They were useless to the Academy if they could not withstand abuse. He turned from the wall he had been looking at when he heard the door open. He stared as this skinny small black girl came in. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, and looked like a pom-pom. She looked like she had seen better days, but who hadn't? Sloane looked around her and behind Mr. Henderson. Surely, he was not to beat her up. One hit and she would be down. His stomach tightened at that thought, knowing he couldn't let up until she defended herself or he killed her.

"Sloane, this is who you are to fight. It is her birthday too, she is 14 today. Cody, let's see if you can be of any use to us." Mr. Henderson left and Sloane waited till he saw him join Mr. Smith to watch the fight. Sloane looked at the girl, she hadn't even looked up at him. He slowly started walking to her, she lifted her head, and Sloane stopped in his tracks. He looked into her hazel eyes that seemed so empty. Before he knew it, she kicked him in the chest and had her hand around his throat. Gasping for air, he place his hand on hers, she was not looking at him, but had her head down. He kicked his left leg up and wrapped it around her neck, causing her to be pinned to the floor. He moved quickly and got on top of her but she hit him with both of her palms against his temples. He shook it off and braced himself as she made a jab at his arm, distracting him from her left leg coming up and striking his head. She pushed him off of her and stood up; Sloane got up as well. They circled each other; Sloane looking at her, but she still looked down. He ran and did a jumping roundhouse kick, she stumbled to the floor, but recovered and did a flying front kick. Evading the kick he step forward and went to jab her in her chin, but she blocked it and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed her foot, that had just kicked him and pulled her toward him. Then he kicked the leg she was standing on and made her tumble to the floor. He sat on her abdomen and started to hit her across the face; she held her hands up to block. He grabbed them with his right hand and pinned them above her head. He was so close to her he could smell her scent. He got ready to jab at her with his left hand and she opened her eyes to look at him, making him stop right when he was about to strike. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds. Then he hit her and she fell unconscious. He picked her up and headed for the door.

"Sloane, you know the rules. Go back and finish her." Mr. Smith said to him.

"She's strong, you know this as well as I do. I can train her." Sloane said, and continued walking to his cell.

"That's not how it works." Mr. Henderson replied and motioned for the guards to take Cody. Sloane saw them approaching, and didn't move. When the two guards got close enough he jumped up and did a split kick.

"I know how it works, but I won't let you kill her without a fight. That means that you would have to kill me first. Will you take that risk?" Sloane said, his back turned to them. After the year that he had been in the Academy, he knew that he was one of the most prized fighters there.

"Very well." Mr. Smith said in a bored way. Sloane walked to his cell leaving them behind. "This could lead to a unique development. " Mr. Smith said as he answered the glare he was receiving from Mr. Henderson.

Sloane placed the girl on his bed and started to clean up the blood around her mouth. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. He never seen anyone so beautiful, but then again that crap of a moon he lived on wasn't anything to go by. He fiddled with the rubber band in her hair, and let her hair fall loosely. It came down to her shoulder in tight little ringlets and he let his hand run through it. Cody moaned and settled herself deeper in the pillow. She opened her eyes and saw Sloane looking at her, while he removed his hand from her hair.

"Hey, Bumble." Sloane said. "How ya' feelin'?"

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" She asked him with a confused look on her face. "My name's Cody, not Bumble." She said timidly.

"I was, but didn't feel like it. Are you sure it's not Bumble; you move fast and my neck stings from where you kicked me." Sloane said a smiling appearing as he looked at her. "What's you're story? Parents hate you too?"

"No." She said quietly. "My parents loved me very much."

"Then how'd you end up here?" Sloane asked, giving her his hand to help her sit up in the bed. Cody took it graciously, and she couldn't believe how gentle he was as he helped her sit up.

"I opted to come. I didn't know that this was the type of place I was coming too." Cody answered his shocked expression. "My father died when I was 12. Mother and I went through a really hard time after that. I couldn't take seeing her so depressed anymore. We talked about school, and we found this one. Very different from the brochure." She said calmly looking around the room.

"There's another division. That's where the pictures come from." Sloane said.

"Oh. After some talking we decided I should come here. Mother was happy for me, saying that father and her always knew that I was smart. I was 13 at the time." Sloane watched as a sad smile played on her face. "So, your parents hated you?"

"Just my father, my mother died giving birth to me. He and my older brother Mike blamed me for it." Sloane said with a shrug.

"It is not your fault." She said determined as she place her tiny hand on his cheek. He looked at her shocked; this was the first time anyone ever said that to him. "Sometimes, things like that happen, do not blame yourself."

"Your name, what does it mean?" Cody looked at Sloane curiously at his question.

"Why?" she asked.

"Mine means fighter, that's why they have placed me in the fighter group, what's does your name mean?" He asked again, looking intensely in her eyes.

"Helper." She said.

"Fitting." Sloane said, she raised her eyebrow at him. Her ringlets falling on her face. He started to move them and put them to the side. "What you said about not blaming myself. No one has ever bothered to console me after my mother's death."

After that the two were inseparable, aside from training and experimentation. Cody never went back to her own room. He would sleep on the floor and let her have the bed. When they would come for her, Sloane would always put up a fight, sometimes he won, sometimes he didn't. It hurt him to see her after the experiments, because she was drugged up. He would nurse her back to health and never leave her side. Whereas she would tell him about her life growing up and describe what love is. Sloane became a different person in time. He was more easy going and he would only fight hard if his life depended on it. Otherwise, he would knock them out and stop. He chose not to kill, no matter what the punishment was. As the experiments started to intensify they could start hearing each other's thoughts. However, Cody would start blocking him from her mind when he found out how intense her experiments were. Being a shield wasn't hard, but she wanted let him in. She wanted him to know her like she had come to know him. She learned, with time, how to block him out from seeing the experiments that they would do, and he calmed down. Although he knew she was going through hell. When either of them had a tough time, the would lie down side by side and hold each other.

"An un-merry 19th birthday to you." Cody said to Sloane as he entered their room.

"Thanks. An un-merry 18th birthday to you too." He muttered smiling at her. He took of his shirt and she saw the bruises and cuts. She got up as he slouched down in a chair, wet rag in hand to start cleaning his rooms. Cody tenderly took the rag and started to clean the wounds. "I hate this place."

"I know."

"They had me fight this girl, and it was like she could read my thoughts."

"River?" Cody asked, as she squeezed some what over his shoulder wound.

"Yeah, that's her. I was able to knock her out but in a few months time, she'll be harder to beat. Especially if she's a reader. I wish we could read as good."

"No you don't." Cody replied. "She's in her own personal hell all the time, having to hear everyone's thoughts. You hear only when you need to, that is very good." She said smiling down at him.

"She's so young."

"No younger than we were."

"True. I just wish they would stop. Oh, well, what can we do?"

"What can we do?" Cody said innocently as she placed a kiss on his cheek. That night they explored one another for the first time, only to find what they already knew. Love is a powerful thing, and it had been the first time Sloane ever felt such emotion and to such an extreme. The passion and intimacy that Cody let Sloane have and experience was something that Sloane felt he would spend his life repaying her for. As they fell asleep in each others embraces, Sloane knew he would never let anything come between them…..

**(Night Before "Breakout")**

"I know you want to get out of here, so this is the plan." Sloane listened as Dustee told them the plan. Three years had passed since his 19th birthday and the Academy came out with a hybrid, another one was being developed. It had been a year since River got out. Sloane was happy she got out. At least someone cared enough to save one of their own. In the group was Sloane, Cody (of course), Aaron, Nadia, Kellen, Lola, Gideon, Sofia, and Andrew.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Sloane asked casually.

"I don't." Dustee replied.

"We're in." Aaron said, his arm wrapped around Nadia's shoulders. "Nadia and I can help fight. We'll be able to see the trouble coming.

"Hell yeah! I'm in." Kellen said getting pumped up. "Now everyone will get to see how strong I am." Sloane chuckled and nodded at him.

"Yeah right." clamored Sofia. "If anything I will laugh my head off as you fall down. I'm in, so is Gideon." Sofia said, smiling as she ran her hand through waist length blond hair; Gideon just glared at her.

"Why me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Me too." Lola said, without any emotion.

"Cody?" Sloane asked.

"Yes." Cody nodded. "I will help you block the readers out of your head."

"I can handle it." Dustee replied.

"It is not just you who is at risk; I will help you." Cody said firmly. Sloane smirked, Dustee didn't seem to like Cody contradicting her.

"Fine." Dustee said irritated.

"We could encounter many obstacles." Andrew said from the sidelines.

"Look, what's the worst that could happen. If it's death, than at least we still get out of this hellhole. One rule: either keep up or stay." Dustee replied. Everyone nodded and got ready for the breakout.

**(Back to Present)**

"All done." Cody said smiling as she got out from underneath the cupboard. She started to get up when Sloane gave her his hand to help her. "Thanks."

"Cody."

"I know. I think about her too." Cody said as she cleaned the grease from her hands. "What do you think we should do?" Sloane shrugged as he remained deep in thought. Cody leaned against the counter, wearing the new clothes they were able to buy. She was wearing a jumper that showed off every single curve. Sloane jumped off his seat and walked towards her. Placing his arms around his waist; she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. A smiling gracing their lips. Sloane leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you mind?" Sofia said covering her eyes. "There is something called a room." Cody was lost in the kiss while Sloane ignored Sofia. Gideon grabbed Sofia's arm and tugged her outside. "Hey…what are you doing? It's my bar…hey!"

* * *

**MANDARIN TRANSLATIONS**

**Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi ** - What is this garbage?

**Dong Ma** - understand

**Tzuh muh luh - **What's going on?


	13. Reminisce II

***Author's Note***

**Hey, so sorry it took me, basically, all of eternity to upload a new chapter. It's rather tame. I'm letting you get to know my other characters that may have a bigger part in the story. I don't own Firefly's original plot and/or characters. However, I do own this story and the characters in them.**

**"You don't own me."**

**"Oh, hey, Gideon. I didn't see you there. I know I don't own you, own you, but I do, um, well, uh, you know, own you. Hehehe.**

**"Yeah, that makes about zero sense."**

**"Sofia, nice of you to join us, I think. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Aftermath, entitled Reminisce II.**

**"How original."**

**"Thanks Gideon."**

**"Aren't you forgetting something?"**

**"Really? I am? Let's see, the chapter is right here. I already read it to see if I wanted to make any changes...uh, no?"**

**"To mindless-junk-247, great name, owww!"**

**"Don't mess with my readers, Sofia. That's what I forgot. SHOUT-OUTS! To mindless-junk-247, thanks for the feedback. I was so happy to have someone else leave feedback. I sort of made this story for you to give you a glimpse of the Sofia/Gideon relationship, or whatever it is that they have. RionaEire, you have inspired me from the beginning to keep writing. I always appreciate your feedback. I had severe writers block, so I was happy I could write this chapter. The next one, hopefully (fingers-cross), will go back to Serenity and Nastusia/Dustee's story. I'm just trying to pace myself and not move to quickly. Hopefully I'm doing alright. WELCOME! Newcomer to the set, Em-Jaye. Thanks for adding me to your favorites. Hopefully I get to read your thoughts on my story. For everyone reading, please leave feedback. I absolutely...**

**"Love it!" **

**"Thanks Sofia. Enjoy the new installment!"**

**

* * *

**

Just in case you forgot: (this information is in Chapter 5 - Disappearance; if you need a quick reminder)  
Gideon: Age: 18; Height: 5'11; hazel eyes - he hides them under his bangs; deep tan skin; black hair, shaggy, crosses over the front; high cheek bones, chiseled jaw; looks lanky, but well-defined  
Sofia: Age 16; Height 5'11; golden brown eyes; golden brown skin; blue hair; skinny but packs a powerful punch

"Hey…what are you doing? It's my bar…hey!"

Gideon let her go when they had walked 3 miles away into nothingness from the bar.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Sofia said rubbing her arm. She delicately pushed a strand of her now blue hair behind her ear. She looked at Gideon, but as always he just had his head down, not caring about anything. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to speak to me from time to time." Not getting a reply Sofia angrily kicked a pebble away from them throwing her hands up in the air. She sighed as she watched it land miles away from them. "They pair us up and I still don't know much about you." Sofia said somberly, she didn't notice that Gideon looked at her for a brief moment when she said that. "You know, I always wanted to go to the Academy. I had heard about it somehow. It was so long ago I don't even remember how I heard about it, but I knew that it was elite, and I wanted to go." Sofia placed her hands behind her back, smiling as the thoughts of her parent came to her mind, and the gentle breeze flew by her.

Gideon watched as she swayed ever so slightly with the wind. When she had obtained the money she went shopping for clothes for everyone. She was wearing jean shorts, with a white spaghetti strap undershirt covered by a yellow tank top, and light brown working boots. He noticed how her legs, although skinny, looked ever elegant, and how the yellow tank top made her blue hair stand out more. 'Nastusia wasn't too happy about her blue hair. We were supposed to blend in. What was she thinking. However, it suits her. I don't know what it is but the blue hair just seems to feet her perfectly, especially with her personality.' Gideon thought to himself as Sofia continued prattling along not noticing he was observing her. She had bought him black pants and boots, a white button-up shirt with a vest, and a black long jacket. 'What's she talking about? Oh, right, the Academy.' Gideon got stone faced and went back to watching nothing in particular.

"My parents were browncoats and fought for independence. When I told them that I wanted to go they nearly went ballistic. 'It's too far away, Sofia.' 'What if you get hurt?'" Sofia giggled as she remembered that day, and then looked down sadly. "I should have listened; I tried writing them but nothing ever came back. I don't even know if they're still alive. Hopefully they aren't worried, I mean, at least they don't know that it was part of the Alliance." Sofia all off a sudden feeling empowered, throw a fist in the air saying, "Gideon, it's up to us. We have got to put an end to that Academy. That way no one suffers like we did. Then maybe I can find my parents and they will be so proud of me. I just hope they don't give me a browncoat. Brown doesn't compliment my hair. Although khaki shorts look pretty good on me." Sofia laughed as she turned and looked at Gideon who hadn't moved. "Okay, Mr. Dark & Brooding, let's hear it."

Gideon didn't move or acknowledge her.

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO!" Sofia said tapping his head. "Anybody home? Seriously, Gideon, you are so difficult sometimes. We really do need to work on your people skills."

"Huh?" Gideon asked lifting his head up and looking straight ahead.

"You mean you didn't hear a word I said?" Sofia said throwing her hands in the air and waving them around. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and exhaled. Gideon looked at her and then went back looking straight ahead.

"I don't have a family. The Academy found me wondering the streets of Beumonde. I don't really have any recollection of anything, except of the Academy. I don't care if I escaped or not, but you guys did. I felt like I had to help you."

"What! That is so insulting. You don't think we would have escaped without you? I'm seriously offended." Sofia said looking at Gideon, with her arms on her hips.

"Look at what happened to Lola. If I wasn't there you would have been captured and so would Kellen."

Sofia remembered back to the great breakout and realized Gideon was right. She was cornered by Beda and Harvey, two strong fighters. If Gideon hadn't come when he had she would have been dead. She shivered and rubbed her arms. She kept thinking of that day and remembered Kellen being right in the middle of a pack of newbies. 'What was he thinking?' She thought to herself as she remembered. Gideon, again helped to defeat the newbies. Although Nastusia said not to kill unless necessary, Gideon showed no remorse in killing those newbies. He would have done the same to Beda and Harvey but he already rendered them unconscious and although Kellen won't admit it, stubborn ox, he needed help badly. Gideon didn't think twice about what to do, he just did it. Yet, everything seemed to be a specific move, like he had a plan. It reminded her of chess. They were all pawns and he was the King. He knew exactly what to do with each pawn when he allowed them to come close to him. In one swift move he killed them all.

"The Academy is all I know. Do I love it? How would I know something that I never experienced? It doesn't matter to me."

"So why do it? I mean if nothing matters, why help?" Sofia asked softly.

"I remembered when they paired us together. No one ever tried to get to know me. Like Nastusia, they were afraid of me."

"Well, you are kind of intimidating."

"You always talked to me, after they paired us up. You wouldn't leave me alone. You reminded me of a leech."

"LEECH! You better say your prayers." Sofia said throwing her hands down and taking two steps toward him.

"You never left me alone. Maybe that's why I did it. You don't deserve death. Unlike me, there is good in you." Sofia stopped in her tracks as Gideon said this. He was so cool and calm. It didn't matter what he talked about, his demeanor was always the same. However, Sofia knew he spoke truthfully.

"I think you are better off." Sofia said softly still looking down and rubbing her arms. "I mean about family. You don't have to remember anybody or worry if they're alright." Sofia looked up, Gideon still hadn't moved. She turned looking back the way they came. "Do you think they're done." She didn't even hear him, but realized that he put his coat on her to keep her warm. She turned as he walked back to where he stood and slumped down against a rock.

"Knowing them, it will be a while."


	14. Disclosure

***Author's Note***

**Whoo-hoo! Two chapters in one day. Amazing, if I do say so myself.**

**Pride is before a crash.**

**Thank you Kellen for bursting my bubble. This is huge for me. I had a severe case of writers block and by writing chapter 13 all these ideas just started to flow. Isn't that neat?**

****DEAD SILENCE ENSUES** **

**Oh, sorry forgot who I was talking to.**

**Hey.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter: Disclosure.**

**What's up with you and one word titles.**

**I like my one word titles. It just sums everything up rather nicely.**

**Whatever. How's my RionaEire? **

**EECCKK! She has taste! Anyway, quick shout to...well...to everyone, because I haven't gotten feedback yet from the previous chapter. So, to every reader, follower, and feedbacker (?) thanks. Please continue to leave me feedback. I'm dying to know what you think.**

**No your not?**

**What?**

**Dying? Your not dying. I can fix that for you?**

**Hahaha. No thanks Kellen. It's just an expression. Kellen, back, back, sit, choo. Ah, I don't own original Firefly plot or characters, but I do own this story, obviously, and my characters that I've incorporated into the story. To my utter shame I also own this bloke...that's...cough...cough...now holding me in a death lock...gag...En...joy!  
**

"I don't know, you tell me." Mal said.

I closed my eyes as Simon re-stitched my wounds. Jayne glaring at me on the counter he was sitting on. I could feel the lost world that Mal lives in. Does he realize that he's not as lost anymore?

"Dustee?" Simon asked as Mal looked at him. Simon looked at me but my pupils never met his. He moved my head trying to get me to look at him. "She could be going in a state of shock." Simon handed Mal a cloth to hold over the stitch he hadn't finished. "Put pressure." Jayne edged off the counter looking at me. Simon grabbed a light and checked my pupils. Why do you worry so much? Why do you pretend to care?

I lay motionless as Simon continues to quickly gather vital signs. Then I feel his hand on my leg. Ever so gently but there just the same. I scream and arch up. Jayne removes his hand as I slide of the table and stumble to the corner. I can't keep from shaking. I saw what's coming. She'll die. I look up and see Mal slowly coming toward me. He holds out his hands to me. They look strange. They aren't going to strike me. Why? I look at his hands waiting for them to strike as he moves closer but nothing happens. I'm within reach and look up at him.

"Dustee." He says softly. "Doc, needs to finish fixing you up." My right hand trembles as it reaches for his hand. It looks odd to me. Not getting hit, but, rather, getting…what is this? What do you call this? He holds my hand and awaits my other one. I'm reluctant to give it. I'm scared. I look up again at him and then past him. Simon is behind him on the left looking…what…worried? I try taking my hand back from Mal. Then I see him. Standing by the counter he was sitting on. I let myself enter his mind. I can't help it. He's so honest when he looks at me. Crude, yes, but honest just the same. I feel myself grow numb as his thoughts reach me. He's worried he hurt me. Wanting to know why I froze like I did. Should I tell him? Would he care? My left hand now extends towards Mal. All the while I don't take my eyes of him. Mal tries pulling me up but I don't want to. I'm still scared. Jayne, I'm scared too. Tears roll down my eyes and I close them withering back down the two inches I rose. I feel Mal's hands let go of mine as arms come around me and pick me up off my little haven on the floor. I try and open my eyes but I'm scared. The arms gently place me back on the exam table. His touch never leaves; his hands gently caressing my face and wiping the tears. Now they're firm on the sides of my head.

"Wake up, Dust-mop."

"Dustee," I whisper, as I start to open my eyes. His face comes into focus. "Won't you ever get it right? It's rather irritating."

"It woke you up didn't it?" He answers as he hobbles back to the counter and sits on it. I let out and angry puff of air.

"Ape."

"Psycho."

"Children! Now that you're back, rule #2 don't do that again. I forbid you to die, go into shock, or worry me, dong-ma?" Mal said. Simon looked me over to make sure I was not suffering from shock. Why would I suffer shock? Nothing shocks me anymore. Those images of what may come is what scares me. Simon goes back to work as I lay their motionless.

'Nastusia?' 'Yes, Sofia, I saw it too.' 'What should we do?' 'I thought you made your declaration known to Gideon when you were waiting for Cody and Sloane.' 'You saw that?' 'I have to keep my thoughts focused on something other than the minds of the people I'm with. They don't seem to like it that much.' 'Any hot guys?' 'Sofia?' 'Yeah?' 'Focus.' 'Fine. I haven't told them what we saw, but I wanted to know what you were planning on doing.' I had to think. What was I planning on doing?

'Nastusia?' 'What Nadia?' 'They're on the move.' 'I know.' 'We're here Nastusia. We already made a choice. Well, at least Andrew, Nadia, and I did.' 'Are you sure of your choice Aaron?' 'Yes.' 'Sofia, do you disagree or agree with their choice.' 'I say, where the hell is Kellen?' 'He hasn't decided yet.' 'Kellen better be with you. We need all the help we can get.' 'We're risking a lot, Sofia.' 'I know that, Nadia, that's why we need everyone we can Fine, if that chicken-shit doesn't want to do anything then fine by me. You obviously already know my choice, Nastusia.' 'What will you do, Nastusia?'

Let me think. We need a plan.

'I have a plan.' 'Andrew?' 'We will need her.' 'She can't do it, Andrew.' 'It's the only way.' 'No! She has something to live for. Sofia, we should be arriving in Beumonde tomorrow. Tell Sloan, Cody, and Gideon. I will wait for you guys there.' 'Okay.' 'Nastusia?' 'I won't die, Nadia. I wouldn't give them that pleasure.'

"All right, I'm all done. Just make sure you don't exert yourself too much." Simon said throwing away the bloodied cloths. I sit up slowly, Mal is no longer in the infirmary. Jayne is sitting on the counter pretending not to watch me. I hop off and grunt, holding my side. 'Nastusia, I said be careful.' 'Yeah, yeah, Nadia.'

"Dustee, I said don't exert yourself." Simon said checking the stitches on my abdomen. I shook my head as he said the same thing Nadia said. I cross my eyes and shake my head again. Weird. Content that none of them were re-opened he pulled my shirt back down….

"Inara?"

"Yes, Kaylee." Inara was sitting on her couch drinking tea. Kaylee entered with two small girls.

"This is Chloe and Payton. We were wondering if you could…"

"Of course, mei-mei. Whose first?" The girls giggled and sat down in front of Inara as Kaylee handed her the brush. Inara started brushing Payton's hair first. "How has the trip been so far?"

"It's been amazing." Payton answered.

"Sometimes scary, though." Chloe added.

"Yeah, who knew those Reavers really existed?" Payton said.

"They're scary." Chloe said shuddering and leaning her face into Kaylees's arm, as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, but Dustee and River sure kicked butt. When I grow up I want to be just like Dustee." Payton said, throwing a power fist in the air, determination in her eyes.

"For being… how old are you?" Inara asked smiling at Payton.

"I'm eight, Chloe's seven." Payton said proudly.

"For being eight you very sure of yourself." Inara said smiling as she continued brushing Payton's hair. "That's good. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't do something."

"However, in this case, don't wish to be like Dustee."

"Why not? Did you see how she fought?"

"I want to be like River, she seems nicer." Chloe said in almost a whisper.

"Both of them have suffered a lot and I know that I wouldn't want to see you suffer, much less your dad." Kaylee said, stoking Chloe's back.

"He's not our dad." Chloe said softly….

"Captain?"

"Derek." Mal said in acknowledgment of Derek. Mal had walked down to the cargo bay to make sure everything was cleaned up. Bless Zoe. She already had cleaned up the blood that had been splattered.

"I just want to know how long it will be to Beumonde?" Mal looked at Derek. He had gone pasty white after the Reaver attack and looked like he had enough 'adventure' for his life time.

"We should be docking there tomorrow morning." Mal said. "Quite an adventure, huh?"

"Yes, I didn't know I had paid for one."

"He's scared." River said softly lying on the catwalk.

"Yes. Yes, I am. We were just attacked by…human…cannibals…destorted….we were attacked by…"

"Reavers?" Mal said trying to suppress a small smile.

"You're a liar." River said as she got up and walked to her room.

"That's become her favorite line these days." Mal said in an undertone.

"She right." I said walking into the cargo bay still holding my side but straightening up as I continued to walk.

"All done?" Mal asked watching me closely. I nodded and hopped on some crates, grunting as I held my side again.

"Gorram girl is hell bent on killin' herself." Jayne said as he limped slightly into the cargo bay. Shaking his head at Dustee. He headed for the bench press. Passing Derek he hit him in the chest. "Spot me?"

"I just want to get off this Gorram ship!" Derek yelled in response.

"Well, damn, don't get sore at me. It just looked like ya' needed to do something."

"Where are your daughters?" Mal asked looking around and noticing they weren't with him. He cocked his eyebrow at Derek waiting for the answer.

"They're not his daughters!" I said at the same time as Derek answered.

"They're not my daughters!" Derek replied.


	15. Veracity

***Author's Note***

**Hey fellow fans of Firefly! Let me start by saying...**

**You're not the creator of Firefly, nor do you own the original plot or characters. Also, you like constructive criticism and feedback.**

**Thank you Dustee. (I mutter) Anyway, I want to give a shout out to newcomer and one who left feedback Malinara.**

**How original. I wonder who their favorite couple was on the show.**

**Shut up Dustee! I mean it! (exhale sharply; then smile brightly) Malinara, welcome to the story. I hope you continue enjoying the oncoming chapters. Also, I hope you don't mind that I put you in the Author's Note, same goes for mindeless-junk-247. I like incorporating readers into the Author's Note to let them know I appreciate their backing and enthusiasm of the story.**

**Get on with it already.**

**OHHHHH (power fist in the air) Anyway, here's the next installment: Veracity. Enjoy! Dustee, I hope you know I can kill you in the story.**

**Solaris, I hope you know I can kill you right now.**

**Seeing as how you're a figment of my imagination, I highly doubt that...Owww...(rub my arm from Dustee's punch) I hope you know that I like your shirt. (smile)  
**

"They're not my daughters!" Derek replied.

"Huh?" Jayne asked with a confused look on his face.

"I would like to know how you know that they're not my daughters." Derek said angrily, pointing his finger at me. I am supposed to be scared by this, right? Should I tell him it doesn't work? I simply shrug and lay down on the crates I'm on.

"Someone tell me what's going on. You better not have brought trouble to me and mine." Mal said to Derek, with his hand already in place for his gun.

"Ha! Please. After what we went through, humans are nothing."

"They're not humans." I mutter softly and it goes unnoticed by the rest in the cargo bay.

"You only think about yourself. There are people suffering all across the verse, but you, you just fly away. You're a coward, browncoat!" Derek was at the breaking point. He paced as he talked throwing his hands ever which way.

"You didn't seem to mind my ways when the Reavers were here." Mal said watching Derek carefully.

"Too bad I ain't got no popcorn." Jayne said to me as he hopped on the crates next to me.

"That's just it. How come we were attacked in the first place? That girl is trouble. I noticed it the first day that I got on."

"The first day you got on was when ya' first met her." Jayne said trying to prove a point.

"He means from the time he met me he never trusted me." I said as I kept my eyes closed.

"Oh, well, now I know that." Jayne said making a face.

"Derek, Mal won't through you off the ship." I said. I needed him to tell Mal his story. If I tell Mal he won't believe me.

"Like hell I won't. This is still my goram ship." Mal said.

Derek sat down rocking back and forth. Mal and Jayne watched waiting for some explanation. Then they looked at me, like I would tell them. It's not my story, nor secret, to tell, although I know I will have to clarify some details. Derek placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. He exhaled and brushed his hair back.

"Chloe and Payton are my half-sisters." Derek said as he tried to explain. Mal and Jayne turned back at him; I waited. "Our parents hated us."

"Why?" Jayne asked.

"When I was growing up, we were very poor. After my mom died due to fever, my dad picked me up and we moved around to different planets. He had changed after her death. Blaming me for it and striking me when he was filled up with nothing but alcohol. He finally settled down with my step-mother and I went off to school. I had worked three jobs and spent most of the time left studying. I promised myself that I would do something with my life and not live as a bum like my father. A letter came saying I had a sister and didn't I think it proper to send her a gift, cash preferably. I went off to college to study engineering and received another letter."

"Let me guess, another sister." Mal said stone faced. Derek nodded in response. Jayne looked rather bored; I, however, lay….waiting.

"I always wrote home, but they only responded when they needed money. Father started betting any money he had and incurred debts. I had to take on another job in order to help pay it off. Not for him or her, but for them. Then Payton wrote me saying that they were going to be sent away to a school."

"So?" Jayne said. "Here's what I think. Your parents were shipping them off to school for higher learnin', and you got jealous because you had to pay your way through school. Now ya' figure you could collect some of that money ya' sent them by holding them for ransom." Jayne nodded his head rather proudly as he looked at Mal and glanced at me. Mal rolled his eyes. I, however, started laughing.

"What?" Derek asked looking at Jayne. "They were sending them to this school. I don't know what it was, but a girl that I went to school with said she had escaped from there."

"Koka." I whispered.

"How'd you know?" Derek waited, but he would be waiting a long time. I was not going to tell him or anyone else my story. I'm tired and I need to focus. Mal sensing I wasn't going to answer, pressed him to continue. "She said that they did things to her. Experimenting with her brain cells and such. She said that the only way she was able to escape was because of Slaid…Slan….Stan."

"Sloane." I answered coolly.

"How…anyway, that's it. Sloane. He was going to kill her and as he was about to deal the final blow…"

"He wasn't going to kill her. You really should keep your facts straight." I said as I sat up looking down at Derek and Mal. "Yes, Sloane had beaten her to within an inch of her life. The directors told him to take her out back and dispose of her. Only he had access to the back of the facility out of anyone of the experiments there. He took her out back and took off his shirt to wrap it around her broken leg. He told her to run and showed her where to go and how to leave." Everyone looked at me stunned, except for Mal.

"Right, so…"

"Hold up." Jayne said raising his hand. "I like the way she says the story better." Mal rolled his eyes, and then looked at Derek to continue, giving Jayne a death glare to shut up.

"Well, she told me that if I loved them I would take them away. She told me I had to hide like her and live a very different life than that of which I dreamed off. I didn't have a choice. They were not going to hell because of our parents. She said she would meet me in Beumonde to help me find somewhere to go with the girls."

"This sure beats all." Mal said and turned to walk away. I know he's scared. I know he wishes I had never come.

I…I wish I had never come to be.


	16. Velvet

***Author's Note***

**Tear, tear, sniffle, sniffle, blow, snot, ewww!**

**What's the matter with you?**

**No one left me feedback on the last chapter.**

**So?**

**(Evil stare directed to Sofia) So, I feel utterly useless; maybe my story isn't that entertaining to the readers.**

**I agree, you need to put more of me in there. Then they will flock to you story.**

**Thank you, ever so much Sofia. You really are the Queen of solace.**

**I know.**

**I was being cynical.**

**No, you were being honest, admit it. I'm awesome! (winks at me)**

**Bite me.**

**I would, but I don't think you'll taste good, and I don't feel like vomitting.**

**Stupid. Anyway, here's the next chapter Velvet. I don't own the original character cast or plot, but this storyline is purely of my own creativity. I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback before I wallow in self-pity.**

**You already are.**

**True.**

**

* * *

**I…...I wish I had never come to be.

I shot up off the crates, stupid me. I should have seen this coming. If I wasn't so caught up in River and the stupid people here. Damn it!

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Jayne asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I ignored him and leaned against the crates. My eyes started to narrow as I thought of a plan for when we reached Beumonde. Koka. If that's how they wanted to play, then let the games begin.

'Sofia, have you spoken with Gideon and the rest?' 'Yes. They will fight.' 'Beumonde then.' 'Roger.' 'Roger?' 'Yeah, you know, over and out?' 'Whatever.'

I exhaled sharply. It's only been a few hours since the Reaver attack, but I feel rested. Thank goodness I was able to get away for a couple of hours and find solace. I needed a clear head for what would soon ensue.

"No! I don't want any medicines. I'm not a puppet. I can't do everything people want me to do." River shrieked as she entered the cargo bay followed by Simon.

"This day just gets better and better." Jayne muttered angrily as he left. He's had enough fightin' and screamin' for one day. Needless to say, he's fed up with all the mumble-jumble that River spews out and the scary truth that I speak. Run! Run away! Far away!

"River, just calm down." Simon said softly.

"Judas!" River yelled at Derek. Jayne stopped to see who she yelled that to.

As she yelled this, I saw what she saw in his mind. I ran toward him and punched him in the nose. He stumbled down and held his nose with his right hand.

"Jayne, do something!" Simon cried out.

"Uh-uh." He muttered as he continued to watch, hand on his gun just in case. "Mal!" He kept watching my body, as I picked Derek up by his shirt collars and kicked him on the left side, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to make him feel the pain. I steadied him as I hit him across the face. He stumbled back again. I pushed him against the side panel of the cargo bay. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Good!

"Be afraid! Be very afraid!" I said to him darkly. "This is just a glimpse of the pain I will unleash on you if you EVER speak about where the Tams can be found." Derek nodded and I let him stumble away to his room. Was he crying? Pitiful! I turned and saw River smiling at me with her head cocked to the side. I made sure to keep the thoughts of Beumonde safely stowed away where she couldn't find them and instead let her see the fun times we had at the Academy, well, the ones before they took us away to be lab rats. Simon just looked at me confused and looked at the exit where Derek had left, then he looked at me again. "He found out who you were on Charon."

"We have to tell Mal. He could have contacted someone." Simon said ready to go tell Mal.

"He didn't. She wouldn't let him." River said still smiling at me. Simon looked at me as if to verify this.

"I already told you. River was the first and only friend that I had." I said as I shrugged. I didn't really do anything. I just keep a close watch on his thoughts to make sure they didn't get him to do anything stupid. Since I'm always on the watch mentally, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Have." River said, her smile vanishing as she walked away to her room.

"Have." I whispered, a ghost of a smile playing on my lips. Simon left after her to go tell Mal anyways. He thought it would be good to tell him. Although, I don't understand why. Nothing will happen, because I won't let it happen. Jayne looked at me oddly with a sly grin on his face. The image of me draped around his body and his hands grazing my naked flesh flashes in my mind.

"Stay out of my head!" Jayne muttered angrily as he limped away.

I'm getting to involved. No, I'm not. I'm doing exactly what I wanted to do, which is protect River. She's the only human part of me that I have.

Simon told Mal and Zoe what transpired on the bridge.

"Tell Dustee to come here." Mal told Simon. As Simon left, Zoe raised her eyebrow at Mal. "I know you don't trust her, but she's done her share of fightin' and savin' on this trip."

"You trust her, Sir?" Zoe asked keeping her cool.

"Ask me again later." Mal said as he sat down in the co-pilots seat. "How did it get so complicated?"

"You're thinking of keeping her on, Sir?" Zoe asked not liking the idea of having Dustee on any longer than the flight to Beumonde. She knew things, like River. Things that she shouldn't know. Zoe looked down and moved her hand back to the steering wheel, focusing on flying rather than on Dustee.

"I won't be staying on." I said as I entered. Mal turned the chair to look at me; Zoe didn't flinch but kept her eyes on the space before her. "I have to get off at Beumonde. Simon told me that he already briefed you of the situation concerning Derek."

"Oh, by the way Zoe. Derek's daughters are actually his sisters, he kidnapped them, and is trying save them from going to the Academy. Uh, that is the same Academy that River and Dustee went to." Mal said in a light-gossipy, nonchalant tone, with a slight smile on his lips. Zoe looked at him bewildered and turned to look at Dustee, after putting the ship in auto-pilot. "Proceed." Mal said to me slightly amused. He won't be amused for long.

"I saw something; something, or I should say, someone is coming." Mal stiffened and all traces of his smile was gone. I knew he wouldn't stay amused for long. "They are using Michi and Koji to read and pinpoint Koka's location."

"Koka?" Zoe asked, looking at Mal for an explanation.

"Koka," I continued, "used to be in the Academy. She was rescued from their by Sloane. She isn't a model of anything, because she was rescued before they could make her into anything. They had started experiments but they failed; she had been there for two months and still couldn't fight. She was expendable." I said curtly. "Anyway, they are using Michi and Koji to keep track of her. They are sending a small army to Beumonde."

"Beumonde? Our destination Beumonde?" Mal asked, then massaged his jaw with his hand and then massaging the back of his neck. "I thought you could keep them from seeing our thoughts? And, why didn't you tell me about Derek? You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes, our Beumonde. Yes, I can keep them from seeing our thoughts, but they are using Koka. I wanted Derek to say what he needed to say for two reasons: 1. He was about to become a hazard to us all if he didn't let go of what was on his mind, and 2. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you. I knew you would think that I was creating an opportunity for River to be taken back. It's what the Academy expects of us, logically, however, I disowned logic the day I left. I have my own mission. You want to trust me, but you still don't. I understand, because I too don't trust anyone. I go on what I see in their thoughts." I answered calmly and without emotion. Emotions are for the weak. Focus, plan, attack; these qualities are all that matter to stay alive. "They don't know for sure if I, or anyone else who escaped will appear, however, they are hoping to trap us in the case that we should appear. They have Lola with them as bait. Damn fools, if you ask me. As if we couldn't smell a trap a mile away."

"They're trying to get the girls." Mal said, placing the pawns on the board.

"Right. They don't know that the Tams are here, nor do they know where here is. They have no clue that I am here. All they know is that Koka is meeting Derek with his sisters in Beumonde. It seems they have been traveling for a couple of days, making random stops on planets to see if they can find us, those of us that escaped. It's a two part mission. Derek is just one part of the mission, once they get the girls, they will keep traveling till the find us, the second part of the mission."

"If you stay on Beumonde they are likely to find you." Zoe said.

"What do you care?" I said in a deadpan voice.

"I don't." Zoe replied hardheartedly.

"Ladies." Mal said in a neutral tone.

"When I stay in Beumonde, the only way they will find me is if I let them."

"Which she won't." Mal said to Zoe.

"I will, when the time is right and then the game will begin."

"Duibuqi?" Mal asked with a confused look on his face.

"I already linked with the others that escaped. Those brave enough are going to meet me in Beumonde. We will take care of Koka and the rest of the army that they sent in search of us."

"Isn't that suicide?" Mal asked.

"Does it matter? We can't live freely, why not make the bastards pay for their sin. Plus, most are Alliance soldiers, only a fraction is from the academy. We take out the weakest first, done deal." I said as I shrugged. It's true; we can never be free.

"Why do you need to take care of Koka?" Zoe asked with a stern face.

"She's a liability. She can unintentionally get people killed. That's what's going to happen to Derek and, if his sisters don't pan out, it will happen to them too."

"That's not entirely her fault." Zoe said firmly.

"I can't protect everyone. Some are going to have to be sacrificed. The more people I try in keeping their thoughts protected, the more I risk discovery. Will you take her place? Will Mal? Because I sure as hell am not going to die for her or let those who have protected River die. This is the only option. To run means to always be looking back at those pursuing us. I get rid of this army, you'll have a little breathing room."

"For how long?" Mal asked softly. "And what will you do?"

"Long enough for you to pull new jobs and get back on your feet. The last thing the Academy wants is attention from the crowd. Everything is done covertly. They won't risk bad publicity, because that means no rats. You'll be able to rest. As for us, me, don't worry. For all you know I could just be a figment of your imagination, in Zoe's case a nightmare. You feel lighter when I'm gone."

"How many in the army?" Mal asked trying to disregard my words. I hurt him with what I said. He doesn't trust me and yet he…what is that feeling he has toward me? Could it be that he really cares? Focus, no need to get analytical now about things you will never know again.

"Nothing to fret about. It will be as velvet as this ride has been." I said in a softer tone as I looked out at the night sky. "By the way Mal, two." I said as I turned to leave.

"Shuh-muh?"

"You asked me how many fights to Beumonde, two. I beat Derek up to make sure that he wouldn't reveal the Tams, even if I don't keep tabs on his thoughts, he won't. Too chicken-shit to face me." I smile darkly to myself. "The second fight will take place when I reach Beumonde." I turned and left.

"She is rather freaky, isn't she?" Mal said in a bewildered way to no one in particular.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"I believe she has business on Beumonde, and so do we." Mal said as a dark look played on his face as he looked to the infinite sky ahead of them.

"Captain, I hope you realize that time is of the essence."

"I'm aware of that Damien. We will be in Beumonde tomorrow afternoon. That's the best I can do."

"Really? I'm rather disappointed." Damien struck the side of the captain, then kicked up to knock him on the back of the head. The captain fell to the floor holding the back of his head. Damien reached down and put his hands on the side of the captain's head. "That isn't good enough." Fear crept into the captain's eyes as he looked into the darkness that incased Damien's. Damien, with a swift movement, broke the captain's neck. Upon getting up he kicked the lifeless body to the side in disgust. He walked over to Buster. "Get the second in command."

* * *

**Mandarin Translations:**

**Duibuqi: I'm sorry**

**Shuh-muh: What  
**


	17. Reminisce III

***Author's Note***

**Hey followers of Aftermath. I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a new chapter. It's been really busy over here.**

**It's about time you write something about me.**

**I know Kellen, anyways, I don't own anything of Firefly and only own this original plot and characters. Plus, I could use some feedback, good feedback preferably. I know that many will be disappointed that this chapter focuses on my own characters but don't give up on me. I just want to keep it interesting. **

**That's it. I'm surprised. No shout outs...no nothing?**

**I'm tired and not in a real happy place why don't you do it.**

**Sure 100smith thanks for the cool feedback. My girl here has been hard on herself lately and feels like nothing she comes up with is that good. Hey Solaris, don't cry. What'd I say?**

**Nothing, Kellen.**

**Okay...well, anyway, um...so yeah, thanks for the feedback. Also, new follower Hockeyandmusic, thanks for taking an interest. As for my other girl RionaEire, you know I wouldn't leave you out, right? Love ya' toots.**

**I don't think she would like you calling her toots.**

**That's you're problem you think to hard. Hey...don't start crying again. Anyway, uh, I gotta jet but here's the next chapter Reminisce III, featuring your very own Kellen, the Great!**

**Who gave you that name? I sure as hell didn't...**

* * *

**Titan**

**(Day before Beumonde)**

"You know this is suicide, right?" Kellen said as he watched Nadia, Aaron, and Andrew get ready to leave for their flight.

"We know." Aaron said softly.

"What if you meet them on the way, you think you three can withstand Damien and the rest?" Kellen said trying to hide his worry.

"Do you have such little faith in me?" Nadia said with a smile on her lips. She stood up and walked toward Kellen, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I will be able to locate their exact position. If they do make a detour to our ship, however unlikely, before Beumonde, then we'll be ready. They don't have the element of surprise on their side."

"Plus, don't forget Nastusia and Cody are shielding our thoughts from any locators or readers. It may seem like suicide, but who knows. It's not over till it's over." Aaron said looking at Kellen thoughtfully.

"How poetic." Kellen replied sarcastically.

Andrew moved about stealthily as he prepared his weapons.

No one can see the future, but they had all agreed after talking with the others using L.I.N.K.S. that they should come prepared for war. They may not need grenades but maybe they can successfully lure them to an abandoned area of Beumonde, where they won't have to worry about civilians. Worst case scenario, no one wanted to think about. Beumonde is a thriving metropolitan; if they open fire, civilians will die, it would become a blood bath. However, knowing the Academy as we do, we know they will chose the most discreet route, but Damien, on his own, never listens to orders.

Nadia sighed as those thoughts plagued her mind. She knew everyone was thinking about the same thing.

"Death is always waiting, staring, watching. It towers over us; the darkness surrounds us. Tomorrow, today, what difference does it make? It comes without delay." Andrew said as he sat staring at his gun. His eyes covered from the bangs of his dirty-blonde hair. He looked up, saw them staring at him, and got up to get some more ammunition for his M9's.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to die tomorrow. How 'bout that?" Kellen said as Andrew passed him.

"You're a coward." Andrew said simply.

"Why because I'm not willing to risk my life? For what? What would I be risking it for?" Kellen asked.

"What about Lola?" Nadia asked.

"Look, _they_ put us together. I didn't want her." Kellen answered.

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Aaron asked firmly. "Why did you take something that is very precious, if you don't care for her?"

Kellen stared at Aaron not knowing how to answer him. True, he had slept with her. She didn't say no, but she also wasn't completely there either. He knew that she was still in shock with what they were doing to her. He knew that she had only been there for half a year, but still….'alright, I took advantage of her.' Kellen thought to himself. 'What was I supposed to do with her? When she would come in after the experiments and looked so…dead, fazed by everything they were doing to her. In the darkness of the cell I heard her crying and thought that if we kissed and took it further that somehow we could find some sort of solace.'

Kellen sighed as Aaron waited for some answer.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done it. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't all that great." Nadia slapped the back of his head. "What was that for? I said I shouldn't have done it."

"We need to go." Aaron said picking up Nadia's bag and his own. He walked past Kellen. "Be safe. If we don't come back you'll know why."

Nadia watched as Andrew and Aaron started heading outside. She looked back at Kellen, who wasn't looking at anything in particular, rather, he was thinking about something.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. The Academy was hell for all of us. We all did things we aren't proud of. Just remember, you're only what they want you to be if you allow it. Please don't let that happen. Remember there was good in your life before the Academy." Nadia hugged Kellen, to his surprise, and kissed his cheek. "Promise you'll be careful." Nadia turned to leave.

"Don't get killed." Kellen said to her back. "I don't want to have to bury you, too much work."

Nadia smiled as she continued walking after Aaron and Andrew.

Kellen stayed in the same spot for what seemed like eternity. He didn't want to do anything. Lola. He felt bad about what he did. Dad and mom would be disappointed in me. Sadness filled within him remembering his loving parents.

**(6 years ago; Kellen is 14)**

"Kellen honey, don't forget we have that charity ball to go to tonight." Rosina said as Kellen and his friends came running into the mansion and tumbling up the stairs laughing.

"I won't mom." Answered Kellen laughing with his friends.

They finally managed to make it to Kellen's room. Edgar and Griff plopped down on Kellen's Kings size bed, while Zain sat down on the floor leaning his back on the bed, and Kellen and Jyran took their seats at the computer desk.

"Dude, your house is so cool." Edgar said excited.

"Yeah, truly, I love coming over here." Griff said. "Unlike my house, with the girl triplets always bothering me. Why me?"

"It because you're a loser." Zain said as they all started laughing.

"Kellen, who you going to ask to the school ball?" Griff asked.

"Let's see...I know..." Edgar said snapping his fingers, they all looked at him. "Chloe." They all started busting out laughing while Kellen threw the football at Edgar.

"Like I would ask her. She's so weird and spaced out all the time." Kellen answered.

"Yeah, she's not his dream girl, which is tall, long legs, blonde, blue-eyed, with big boobs, and killer curves. He's better off trying to seduce Mrs. Lang into giving him an A in English than getting his dream girl." Jyran said as he patted Kellen's shoulder.

"Ssssshhh, my parents don't know yet that I got a D." Kellen whispered, looking at the door as if a monster would come through. "Stupid Mrs. Lang, how the hell am I supposed to know what Shakespeare meant with 'To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day…' I mean who talks like that?"

"Yeah, on earth-that-was, the people were really weird. I heard that a companion wasn't even respectable." Zain said

"Seriously?" Griff asked.

"Yeah, they viewed companions and prostitutes as one and the same." Zain answered.

"No wonder their planet was doomed. They had no clue of anything." Edgar said.

"Yeah, yeah, truly, but you know, going back to Chloe, I heard that she has really strict parents." Griff said.

"Like we're going to believe you." Zain replied.

"It's true, I saw them get really mad at her at a restaurant." Jyran said as he confirmed what Griff had said. "I don't know what happened but they were pissed and she just didn't seem to be phased at all with it."

"Seriously?" Kellen asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember Zain? It was the night that our parents wanted to dine out together and you saw them shove Chloe in the car?" Jyran asked, trying to get Zain to remember.

"Dude, I remember we we're pretty high." Zain said as everyone laughed.

"When are you not?" Edgar said.

"But, I do remember that she had a scar on her arm." Zain said as he turned serious and thought hard about that night. "Oh, yeah, and after they got really pissed they left and that's when I saw them shove her in the car. They even made her hit her head on the door frame when they shoved her in."

Everyone turned somber thinking about the scraggly girl from their school.

"Damn." Kellen whispered as he thought of her being shoved by her parents. Why have kids then? Adults swear they know everything, when it seems their just as lost as we are.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

"Hi Mr. Watson." The boys chorused, snapping back to reality.

"Hey, dad,"

"Hey," Frank put his hand on Kellen's shoulder. "You've been pumping iron."

"Yup, I'm up to 40." Kellen said proudly.

"That's good." Frank said impressed. "Uh, boys, you don't mind if I have a quick chat with Mr. Iron Man himself, do you? Rosina has some pastries waiting for you…" Before he could finish all the boys ran as wild herd of buffalo downstairs.

"So," Kellen smiled uneasily. "What's up?"

"I got a phone call from Mrs. Lang."

"Uh-oh"

"Yes, I believe uh-oh is the right way to say it. A "D" son? Look, I know you never liked school, except for the active part, but learning the basics in literature can open doors for you."

"Like what?" Kellen asked incredulously.

"It can open the door to job opportunities, maybe even at my company."

"Dad, I don't want to work for a book editing company, no offense." Kellen said, Frank laughed.

"I had to try. It does open up doors that you may find very useful, such as the door to a woman's heart."

"What? This mumbo-jumbo? This is what girls like? I will never understand them. How do you know this works?"

"It's how I met your mother."

"Oh, no. You're not going to tell me a mushy story are you." Kellen dragged his cheeks down with his hands to show his father the pain that it would due to him. Frank laughed and patted his back.

"Shut up and listen," Frank laughed some more, as Kellen groaned. "When I returned from college I didn't want to take over the family business. I wanted to do something adventurous and I was going to."

"Wait, you didn't want to take over? Then how come you're working there now." Kellen asked dumbstruck.

"Nope. Hate to say it son, but your lack of interest in English is hereditary." Frank heaves a sigh and pats Kellen's shoulder pathetically.

"So, what changed?" Kellen asked.

"I did." Frank smiles as he looks down at his hands. "Your mother used to be very shy and timid. She wouldn't speak and much to my regret I hardly noticed her once I had gotten home from college. My mother is not the easiest person to live with. However, since I was planning to go off on a ship and explore the different planets I thought it redundant to get my own place so I'd try to get out of the house as much as I could. One day, your grandparents went to visit another planet, I can't even remember which one, the thing I remember that day was that it was a beautiful day. I was able to stay at the house and relax. I went to eat lunch in the garden and that's when I saw her. Tiān xiǎode how much Rosina means to me."

"Dad, your point." Frank smacked Kellen on the back of his head.

"She approached me that day...

**(18 years ago - Frank's point of view)**

"Please...teach me." I looked searching her eyes, but she would avert them away. She pointed to the cortex.

"You want to learn how to use the cortex?" I asked as a slight blush played on her porcelain cheeks.

"Read." Her fingers were fumbling with the ruffles on her dress.

I stood up and walked up to her leaning over her I placed my hand on her chin. Slowly I raised her head to look up at me.

"Wǒde mā!" I whispered as I looked into her clear blue eyes. "You need to change."

She looked at me in horror and recoiled. Clutching to her dress as if her life depended on it.

"Ahh, hey, I'm not going to do anything." I said trying to get her to believe me. "Look, if you really want to learn you need to change. Take something from Larissa and clean the smudges on your hands. If you're serious, I'll see you in the lobby in 30 minutes." I walked away with my hands in my pant pockets, stubbing out the cigarette before entering the house. Damn, this is trouble.

**- 30 minutes later -**

"I didn't think you would have the guts to show up." I said as I turned to face her. There she stood in a pastel purple summer dress with a yellow scarf at her neck. "Měilì de." I said under my breath. "You ready...ha, what's your name?"

"Rosina." She replied looking down.

"Well, Rosina, today I'm your slave." She looked up at me shocked causing me to laugh. "Head high." I said as I took the opportunity to touch her chin once again. "Eyes forward and..." I took her hand and wrapped it around my arm. "Don't let go."

We rode to my family's publishing company.

"Uh, no one told us you were going to visit today." Jerome said getting on his feet immediately.

"At ease, Jerome. In case you forgot, I'm not my mother and I'm pretty sure my dad knows how hard everyone here does work when they get off their asses." I said laughing trying to ease Jerome's tension. "Seriously, I'm just here to help a friend nothing more."

"Oh, okay then, sir. Would you..."

"Jerome, we're not even here." I smiled at him as I lead Rosina to the staircase. I saw in my peripheral Jerome sink in the seat a bit perplexed. Everyone knew my mother's reputation, it's only normal they are afraid. I just wish they weren't afraid of me. Rosina hand squeezed mine, I looked down at her but she kept her eyes focused forward. A smirk played on my lips as we walked.

"If you want to learn we need to start with the basics..."

"Thank you." Rosina said as we arrived back at the house.

"Don't mention it. Those books will help you, but you have to be diligent. You know the café in town 'Divino'?" She nodded. "I'll reserve a room each night and we can practice there."

"I couldn't...you already have done...if the lady of the house..." I walked up to her and for the third time raised her chin with my hand and locked eyes with her.

"I'm not scared, are you? You want my help, so you shall have it. Remember, I'm your slave." I chuckled as the blush crept onto Rosina's checks.

"I have to hurry and return the dress." Rosina said as she tried to escape my presence.

"No need."

We looked toward the stairwell to see Larissa standing with her hands over her chest.

"Larissa, I told her to take the dress." I said standing in front of Rosina as Larissa walked down toward us with an angry expression.

"She looks better in it anyway."

"What?" Rosina and I say at the same time.

"What? You guys really thought I was mad?" Larissa was laughing so hard. "This is so romantic! In exchange, Rosina you have to tell me everything." Before Rosina could reply, Larissa had grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her room.

I smiled and saw the yellow scarf that Rosina had worn with the dress on the lobby table. I picked it up and held it to my nose. "Rosina." I whispered. Smiling I wrapped it around my neck and walked toward my room.

The next few weeks went fast. I had meant to be gone on my adventure by now but for the first time in my life I have a reason to stay. Rosina and I would meet at the café in the room they kept reserved for us. Larissa often helped out and sometimes would get Rosina to wear some beautiful dresses no matter how much Rosina would protest. I sat back in the chair after lighting my cigarette. This was my favorite time of the day. The door opened and there she was, Rosina.

"Good evening." I said rising out of my seat. I took her hand and kissed it like I have done every night for these past weeks.

"You...you really...you don't need to force yourself to do that."

"You would deprive me of the only happiness I look forward to each night?" I asked as I walked her to her chair and held it out for her.

"I'm just a maid, nothing more." She replied.

"Here, I'm your slave." I answered.

"I can't do this anymore." She said softly.

"Huh? Why not?" I looked at her intently as I picked my cigarette up. I noticed her face was red and her hands were fumbling with the dress material. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked as I moved to her side on bended knee. She turned her face but not before I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"I've fallen in love with you." She whispered as she moved her hands over her face to hide from embarrassment.

"Is that all? I thought I would be stuck with this unrequited love forever." I said softly trying to move her hands from her face. "Rosina, I...

"Where is he? I know he's here! Where is my son?" Before I knew it the door flung open to reveal my mother fuming with anger. "Zhè shì shénme làn dōngxī?"

Before I could say anything she slapped me.

"Mom, calm down." Larissa screamed from the doorway.

"And you! Tāmāde hùndàn! Nǐ qù sǐ!" Mother grabbed at Rosina and started to shake her. I tried to pull Rosina's arms out of mother's grip but before I could she slapped Rosina causing her to fall back and hit her head on the ground.

"Rosina!" She lay there motionless as Larissa ran to her. I appraised her wound and ripped some material from her dress to bandage the cut.

"Humph! Serves her right. The audacity of that thing to think she could squirm her way into the family."

"BÌZUǏ!" We turned to find dad at the entrance way. Never before have I seen him so angry.

"Dad, I can explain." I said as I picked up Rosina.

"We will talk when we get home." He grabbed mom's arm and shuffled her out the door. "Larissa go with you brother and take the girl to Mrs. Blanche's house. I'll inform the doctor to head over there. Then I want you both to come straight back home after dropping her off."

"Dad, Larissa..."

"Do as I say."

"Yes father." I replied a little shaken. We drove toward Mrs. Blanche's house in silence.

Ding Dong

"Mrs. Blanche, I'm sorry to di..."

"Come in. Mina is the room ready."

"Yes miss."

"Mina will take you to the guest room. The doctor is on his way."

I followed Mina up the staircase to the room. I gently laid Rosina down on the bed. I felt desperate; I felt as if I was losing my Rosina.

"Frank, let the doctor treat the girl." Mrs. Blanche said as she let the doctor in. "Frank, how long you have known me?"

"Since birth." I said thinking only of Rosina.

"You didn't think you could confide in me about this?" I looked at her with desperate eyes and hung my head down. She wrapped her arm around me and motioned for Larissa to take the seat next to her and wrapped her other arm around Larissa. "You are _my_ godchildren, I am always here for you. Everything is going to be alright, my children."

"How long have you noticed?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

"Frank you have changed so much. How could I not know something was going on? I didn't know what but two weeks ago I saw her enter the room that I had seen you enter just a few minutes earlier. I asked Todd (café owner) that I was looking out for your best interests and wanted to know how long you reserved the room and for what purpose. Frank college didn't turn you into a man, she did. The fact that you would be lugging books anywhere is a miracle beyond itself." Mrs. Blanche said chuckling.

"You always tell the best, the books are a waste." I replied.

"Do you still believe that?"

I thought about how Rosina would look when she read aloud from a book. The look of complete bliss that played on her face.

"Books may have a useful purpose." I replied smugly. Mrs. Blanche chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You two better get going; don't be afraid, Larissa. Your father is an admirable man, so don't be afraid." Mrs. Blanche said reassuringly.

"May I leave something with her." I scribble something down on a piece of paper. I pull out the yellow scarf that I always kept with me from the day we met and handed them to Mrs. Blanche. "Don't peek."

"Oh, poo." She said pouting, which made us all laugh.

Larissa clung to me on the ride back and I rested my arm around her. I wish I could reassure her but I wasn't sure of anything at the moment except that I would be with Rosina and if Larissa needed shelter I would bring her with us.

"They are waiting in the study." Helga informed us as she took our coats.

"Nǐ zěnme néng with that lèsè!" Mother said as Helga entered to pour her another cup of tea.

"Don't go Helga, this involves you as well." Father said as he turned from the fireplace to look at us. "It was you, was it not who informed my wife of what was happening between Frank and the maid..."

"Rosina!" I said sternly.

"Between Frank and Rosina, was it not?"

"Of course it was. Not all help are such xióngmāo niào and fú zhā."

"I see. Frank what are your intentions concerning Rosina?"

"If she'll have me I'm going to marry her." I said sternly.

"Certainly not! As if we would allow it. Larissa, don't think I don't know about how you have helped out you brother."

"Is that true Larissa?"

"Dad, I asked her to help us. Don't get mad at he..."

"Larissa, is it true?"

"Yes papa." Larissa said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I see. I understand why you feel you couldn't come and talk to us. I never knew your mother would go to such extremes as to dirty our family name."

"Dirty the family name. Have you forgotten husband I am of noble birth?"

"No I have not forgotten and for the sake of the children I would turn a blind eye to the way you would speak to me if at all, but to subject our children to your tantrums stops here. Not to mention the fact that you would cause a scene and demean our children and Rosina in public makes my blood boil. However, now I'm able to say what I have longed to say we're getting a divorce."

"As if I would..."

"I'm not finished. Proof of infidelity on your part has come to my attention and since Helga is so loyal to you she will be going with you. To where, I don't know nor do I care but you are not to come back to this city. I believe William as enough room in his mansion for his mistress, does he not?"

"How did you..." Mother started asking crest falling.

"The children will of course have a say as to where they want to live. I would them to know that my home is always opened to them, and of course, to Rosina. Helga, call all the servants." Helga snapped out of it and hurried to call the servants. The rest of us stayed stunned and glued to our positions. The servants entered the study. "I am happy to say that this woman is not a part of this household anymore. If you wish to work for her you may notify Tony and he will give you your pay. If you wish to stay I would like you to remove everything that belonged to this woman. Treat her with the same kindness that she bestowed upon you. You need not fear her anymore. Now, shall we head to Mrs. Blanche's house to see our ailing Rosina."

**(Back in Kellen's room)**

"Wait, that's it? What happened when you went to the house? No, first what happened to grandma."

"She went to live with William. They were married, but let's just say life isn't so happy over there."

"Serves her right." Kellen said getting mad at how that woman treated his mom. "I like my real grandma better."

"So do I."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we were married as soon as she recovered and a couple years later dad asked Mrs. Blanche to be his wife."

"So you never got to go an adventure, are you okay with that?" Kellen asked a little worried.

"Rosina is my adventure. Without her I would have been lost. She opened my eyes to why she loved books so much. During those weeks of practice she had opened up to me little-by-little about her past. When I think about what she had to go through my blood boils with anger. She said that books were a way to escape. She would often look at them but longed to know what they said. When she learned she said it empowered for the briefest of moments to become anything she wanted to be. However, it was always the same thing." Frank chuckled as he looked at the ceiling remembering.

"What? What would she become?"

"My wife. Every story, every heroine, every knight was your mother and me in her eyes. To this day, she still reads to me and I join in on the adventure that the story has to offer. I feel I have experienced the best adventure I could have ever hoped for." Frank ruffled Kellen's hair as he stood up to stretch.

"I never knew any of this, but your right dad books fail in comparison to granny's stories."

"In a few years you may find that books have a useful purpose."

"Hey, what did you leave for mom? I mean on the note, what did it say?"

"Take a look." Frank took his wallet out and the envelope that was inside. He handed it to Kellen. He opened the letter and read aloud:

"Lysander:

Ay me! for aught that I could ever read,

Could ever hear by tale or history,

The course of true love never did run smooth;

But either it was different in blood—

Hermia:

O hell! to choose love by another's eyes."

"What?" Kellen asked checking to see if there was more.

"That was from a book from earth-that-was. It was one of Shakespeare's tales. It was the first book she had started to read. I was telling her through this quote that I loved her and that never in history has the course in love been easy. I wanted to reassure her that I wouldn't be swayed by my mother's antics and 'choose love by another's eyes.'"

"Really, huh?" Kellen said examining and re-reading the note. "So, how does this connect with English?" Kellen asked raising his eyebrow confused as he gave the note to his dad.

"Aside from the note, not much." Frank said laughing. "However, your mother said that I had to talk to you, but we both know that no matter how I lecture you on getting good grades, it's still your choice whether to study or not. I just want your mother to believe that I had a serious talk with you. I'm not saying that you should try using phrases like these in your love life."

"Dad." Kellen said embarrassed.

"Just remember, it's not all mumbo-jumbo. I would appreciate it if you could try a little harder in Mrs. Lang's class. You'll only be there a short time before you go to the new Academy. That is, if you still want to go?"

"Nah, it's alright. I'll go. It looks like a really cool place."

"Knowing you, you will make friends easily." Frank said as he tousled Kellen's shaggy hair. "We better get downstairs before all the pastries are gone. What's wrong?" Frank asked noticing Kellen didn't move.

"I never knew how much you guys had to go through." Kellen replied with tears brimming in his eyes."I now realize how awesome my parents are. Now that is also hereditary, just wait for my awesomeness to shine forth." Kellen said making muscle arms.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that brat." Frank said pushing Kellen on the bed.

"Dad."

"Kellen...Frank, can I come in?"

"Sure mom." Kellen said trying to wipe the tears before she entered.

"You know I don't like rewarding bad behavior but the pastries are your favorite and you're friends are not easing up on them. You might want to get some before they're gone." Rosina smiled softly at her son.

"Sure, mom. I'm sorry I let you guys down." Kellen said as he hugged his mother, while his father tousled his hair again.

"We just want you to be the honest, smart, gentleman we know you can be." His mother smiled down at him as he let go. As they watched their son leave the room a smirk played on Rosina's lips. "So, what past story did you tell him this time."

"Now I resent that, I stood my ground and lectured him on the error of his ways." Frank said feigning shock. "He's a good kid."

"I know and you're a good father."

"Why thank you, mi amor." Frank wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. As she looked up, he leaned down to catch her lips with his. Neither realized Kellen was by the entrance smiling at what he heard.

**(Back to the Present)**

Kellen sighed as that memory filled his mind, tears falling down the side of his face. He could never go back to them. It would only mean putting them in danger. He stopped the tears from coming and went for his bag.

* * *

**Mandarin phrases:**

Tiān xiǎode = only heaven knows

Wǒde mā = similar to oh my god

Měilì de = beautiful

Zhè shì shénme làn dōngxī = what crap is this? or what is this rotten thing?

Tāmāde hùndàn = f-ing a-h-

Nǐ qù sǐ = literally you go die

BÌZUǏ = shut up

Nǐ zěnme néng = How could you

lèsè = garbage

xióngmāo niào = panda piss

fú zhā = scum


	18. Reminisce IV

***Author's Note*  
**

**What's the matter Kellen?**

**You remember that girl that blazed in here and hit me on the head while saying something about River being touched?**

**Oh, yeah, what about RionaEire.**

**She tried to shoot me!**

**Why?**

**She said I was no good for what I did to Lola.**

**Well...**

**Hey, watch it. You know that Lola can be quite pretty, and we all know I'm good looking...**

**Followers of this story I don't own the copyrights to Firefly or the original characters, but I do own the rights to my original characters and this plot. I really hope you're enjoying it and although Kellen can come of in a bad way, he really sweet. He bought me ice cream ****when I was crying,**** or at least that's what I imagined he would have done if he were real. Anyway, I want to thank RionaEire, not for shooting him but maybe shooting his ego (two very enthusiastic thumbs up), but anyway, I want to thank you for seeing mistakes that I made, like the Dustee name when it should have been Nastusia. I just figured no one would notice, but you sure did. Hahahaha.**

**Are you laughing at me?**

**No, no, so what else?**

**Then this car all of a sudden...**

**However, I would like to remind readers that this is a fanfic and although in the show it was only the intelligent that got accepted, I broadened it so that it was those who had special talents. Remember, Gideon learn his talents at the academy. That's all he knows because he was an orphan. Whereas Kellen was picked because of his athletic ability, although I guess I didn't clearly state that in the previous chapter. I was trying to do it subtly by him carrying and tossing the football, and then again when he said that he lifted weights. Everyone has a use, you may no see it but it's there just the same. Hey, that's a great line. I think I'll use it in the next chapter. Oh, in case you were wondering or worried, I am doing better.**

**Solaris? Solaris? SOLARIS?**

**What Kellen? You didn't have to yell.**

**You've been ignoring my tale of woe.**

**You still didn't have to yell. I better hurry before he breaks my computer. Thanks again RionaEire and all the other followers who don't leave feedback. I don't know why I thank you since you don't leave any, but thanks for taking an interest. I give you Reminisce IV. By the way, I know you're probably tired of all these that are called Reminisce, but I wanted to develop my characters more so that they could be more understood for the way they are. This just might be the last one. KELLEN! Don't Pull the computer wire out or it will shut...**

* * *

Andrew, Aaron, and Nadia had boarded the ship just in time. It would be a nice quiet ride. At least that's what Aaron told them. Nadia concentrated on making sure she knew exactly where Damien and his little army were located. Andrew just looked at the lights on the ceiling of the ship.

"Are you excited you're going to see her again?" Aaron asked

"I might not see her. I might die before I see her."

"You shouldn't think like that." Aaron said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Andrew asked, as his mind went back to when he was at the Academy…

**Two years ago; Academy**

"Andrew, we have a gift for your birthday." The creepy guard said to him as he shoved a girl into the cell. "Orders are she will be your partner from now on." The guard sneered and started stroking the girls head, in response she grabbed his arm twisting it and upon hearing the crack she let go, never looking up. The other guard hit her across the head with his gun and she tumbled to the floor.

"Bitch!" The guard cried trying to hold back the tears from the pain he was now feeling. He moved down and started to drag her out but the other guard stopped him and shook his head no. They would get into more trouble if they tried to do anything with her. Reluctantly he let her go and kicked her so that she moved away from the door. "Have fun!" The guard shouted at Andrew angrily.

Andrew looked at her, laying their unconscious. He did not move; he simply stared at her.

"Broken girl, string of pearls." He whispered to her. "Broken boy, beat up toy." He hears voices and hides in the corner. Seeing River on the floor he reached for her hand and dragged her to him.

"Open this door!" He heard Mr. Smith say angrily. He looked in shock at the subjects hiding in the corner.

"Interesting." Mr. Henderson muttered.

"Do you see? This experiment is a failure!" Mr. Smith said as he looked at Mr. Henderson.

"Not a failure an opportunity." Mr. Henderson said smoothly. "He was the first experiment that had his amygdala stripped, what we notice is that he feels everything, he can't not feel. Is this bad? Who's to say? The fact is that he and River have the same mental capacity, I.Q., and critical thinking. Through these experiments," pointing at River and Andrew, "we learn that stripping the amygdala doesn't get us the results we wanted but by studying their behavior and trying more experiments on them we may be able to know what part of the brain we can switch on or off."

"That will take years!" Mr. Smith replied.

"Not necessarily, already we have started experiments on a few others, but we refrained from stripping the amygdala. In observations, it is noted that they act as they did, but their more fierce. Sloane is our top fighter, but what if we can make them do more than that. We want soldiers and we're getting them. The key is that we can't strip the amygdala because they become incoherent at unknown times and give into their emotions; due to these two we now know this. Let's just see where these experiments take us." Mr. Henderson said leaving.

"Put her back in her cell." Mr. Smith called out to the guard. Seeing the guard's bruised face. "What happened?" The guard looked around timidly. "Why is she here in the first place?"

"Uh…well."

"He wanted me to sleep with her." Andrew replied, stepping over River and looking out the cell window uninterested in anything.

"What! I never said that." The guard said looking at the angry men.

"No, but you thought it. You thought bad things of _my_ gift. This is _my_ birthday present." He cocked his head to the right and looked at the guard.

"I…I." The guard hesitated.

"Broken boy…" Andrew said in a low voice walking up to the guard. "beat up toy." Andrew then grabbed at the guard's neck and twisted it. The guard crumpled to the ground. "Broken boy, like a beat up toy." He chanted as bent down and examined the body.

"Interesting." Both observers said simultaneously.

"They can see thoughts. Well, at least this one can." Mr. Smith said.

"We need to keep a close eye on them. We might have another use for them." Mr. Henderson said.

"We could make actual readers." Mr. Smith replied. "If we are able to accomplish that and with all the other experiments that we've done we would have the perfect soldier."

"Not true. If they are all readers, than they will know in advance what someone will do in an attack. It will be futile if it's reader vs. reader." Mr. Henderson said.

"We need to make shields a type of head armor that cannot be penetrated through." Mr. Smith said. "We can do experiments and see if we can get them to shield thoughts; those soldiers will be call shields."

"Right, we already have a fighters department, now that we know this wasn't a complete failure we can start adding a Reader department and a Shield department."

Andrew started screaming hysterically, going back to the corner still chanting, as he saw their thoughts.

"Don't like what you see?" Mr. Smith sneered.

"What if we're able to combine all in one?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Once we have all the data from experiments of those who will be readers, shields, and combine it with the data of those who are fighters, I don't see why not. The ultimate fighter." Mr. Smith said

"They will be called Hybrids." Mr. Henderson said as they walked and continued talking about it. Stopping at the door they called a guard. "What if we could have some that located? Guard, remove that carcass and take the subject to her cell."

"No, _my _birthday present!" Andrew screamed.

"Remove the carcass, she may stay...for today." Mr. Henderson said coldly.

After that day, Andrew and River were trained, experimented, and observed together. They understood each other, Andrew and River. They would speak about each other in ways that not everyone understood, but they preferred it that way. They learned about one another, sometime by not saying anything at all but by feeling the other and thoughts they had. Then she was gone.

**(Back to present)**

"Broken girl, string of pearls. Broken boy, beat up toy." Andrew whispered to as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Andrew?" Nadia asked she put her arm around him. "Don't worry. I know you'll see her soon."

"Broken girl, string of pearls. Broken boy, beat up toy." He said louder getting agitated. Nadia turned to Aaron.

"He's scared." Aaron said simply.

"It's amazing how it comes and goes." Nadia said.

"After River escaped, they tried to correct the mistake they made on him, that off stripping his amygdala. They were able to get him to be more normal, but as you can see it's not 100% proof." Aaron said giving a loving glance to Andrew.

"Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." They heard someone say in a low voice. Kellen was squatting across from Andrew. "Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." Andrew had stopped chanting and looked at Kellen. "It's okay, Andrew, you can read my thoughts." Andrew stayed still as he looked not at Kellen but past him, as if he were watching the cortex. Andrew saw that Kellen really protected Andrew when he could, like a big brother, even though he was younger. Kellen wanted Andrew to see River again, and not think of themselves as being broken. Andrew calmed down once he saw Kellen's thoughts he went back to being stoic. "Yeah, I have that effect on people." Kellen said with a laugh patting Andrew's shoulder and sitting down next to him.

"You were wrong, Aaron." Andrew said without emotion. "Lola consented that night that Kellen and her slept together. He wasn't trying to console Lola only, but himself as well."

"Hey, okay, maybe I should stop letting you read my thoughts." Kellen said embarrassed.

"Impossible, you're a fighter not a shield." Andrew said with a bored tone.

"I didn't say that she didn't consent." Aaron said calmly and lovingly. "My point was that if you don't truly care for someone, then you shouldn't sleep with them. It may have meant nothing to you Kellen, but it may have meant something to Lola." Kellen took in his words, but had already come to that conclusion after they had already done it. Contrast to popular theory, Kellen wasn't as dense as people thought he was.

"Kellen, how did you get here so fast?" Nadia asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Have you already forgotten? I'm Kellen the Great!" He answered flexing his arms muscles. _Even if you hate me, I'm coming. _He thought to himself as he made the others laugh.

"Oh, great." Aaron said smiling, proud that Kellen came back_. Please let Nadia remain safe._ Aaron thought to himself as he looked at Nadia laughing.

"Here we go again." Nadia laughed. _Please let no one die tomorrow. _Nadia thought to herself, thinking of everyone who'd escaped.

Andrew sat gazing into nothing as someone reached him with L.I.N.K.S.

'Andrew.'

'Yes, Nastusia.'

'Don't die tomorrow. She'll want to see you alive.

'No one can cheat death.'

'We can.'

Return to Top


	19. Ready

***Author's Notes***

**Hey, everyone, who doesn't leave feedback, please leave feedback. Okay, now the copyrights issue, I don't own Firefly or the original characters, but I do own this plot and it's original characters. Also I want to give a shout out to my girl RionaEire who never fails to leave feedback and always gives me inspiration on what to do next. Thanks! I also want to thank lje100smith, who also left constructive criticism. I know that the pairings are a little confusing but here's a quick recap: Cody & Sloane, Nadia & Aaron, Kellen & Lola (?), Gideon & Sofia (?). So far those are the pairings that everyone know of as of yet.**

**When do I get someone, huh? You know, I'm a man and I have needs. (Jayne)  
**

**I know Jayne. (Me)  
**

**Will I ever get a chance with Dustee, I mean just a roll in the hay? Owwww...What was that for? (Jayne) Dustee had entered and knocked him in the back of his head.**

**Stop picturing me naked and holding Vera! (Dustee)**

**Hey! Stay out of my head! (Jayne)**

**Young love! (Me, sighing contently, they both glared at me) Anyways, here's the next chapter, I apologize for the length, but hopefully you enjoy it. I bring you "Ready."**

**Yes, what's the title? (Jayne)**

**"Ready!" (me)  
**

**I said yes, goram woman, what's the bloody title! (Jayne)

* * *

**

I sat on the crates in the cargo bay, focused, body tensed, eyes closed, with my brow furrowed. Mal finished summing up what I had told him and Zoe on the bridge. The rest of the crew stood frozen.

"Fear is a powerful thing." I stated not moving an inch. I could feel their eyes on me. "We can handle it from here. Whether we die or not, doesn't concern you, this is not your fight. I understand the fear you feel, because we've lived in it for years."

"But, what if somethin' goes wrong?" Kaylee asked worried.

"Like I said it doesn't concern you." I said still not moving. I need to focus. "I would rather you not get involved." Before Mal could speak I continued. "It's not you war Mal."

"You could use our help is all he's sayin'." Zoe said firmly yet with some care.

"You shouldn't even be talking." I said, glaring at her. "What would _he_ think if you joined in?" Zoe put her hand on her holster but Mal stopped her shaking his head. "You think we're going up against regular soldiers, but we're not. We're going against strong people, with special talents and capabilities, like River and I."

"I wouldn't say she's strong." Jayne said in opposition.

"Yet, who was that beat you on Beaumonde." I said with a smile raising my eyebrow at him.

"Byen dahTAHmenduhBAY joGOluh" Jayne muttered.

"As if you could try and flog us." I replied testily laughing.

"Go HWONG-TONG." Mal said taking command, turning to me. "That's where you come in. We can be an advantage if we know what we're up against. We can provide cover or help you and your own. Even if it's a small task, that's one small task you don't have to worry about."

I needed to think. Logically, it would be better if they helped, but in reality, they would only get in the way. It's too risky with them "helping." I looked at River, she was swaying, smiling. She stopped and glared at me. 'Don't worry; I won't make you do something you don't want to.' She looked at me cautiously at hearing my words and walked away.

"Are you familiar with Beaumonde?" I asked after several minutes passed.

"I know my way around." Mal replied. I thought about his words and saw his thoughts. A 1,0oo mile from the main city was a rundown plant. No one lived or worked their anymore, they moved to the main city.

"I see." I murmured. Mal looked at me sternly and I shrugged. I focused on the wall a few feet in front of me.

"What's she doing?" Inara asked, as they watched me stare at the wall.

"I don't know. Damn moonbrains, don't make any sense." Jayne muttered irritatingly.

"She's contacting the others that escaped." Mal said watching me intently.

"It's amazing. She's able to do such things. I mean River can do it with people hear or within a certain distance, but it seems like Dustee doesn't have a range limit." Simon said in Awe.

"Yeah, but can you imaging havin' to live your life constantly hearin' others thoughts." Kaylee said feeling sorry for me.

"That's must be frustrating." Inara replied.

As they spoke I got in contact with everyone I escaped with.

'We could use them.' Sloane said

'They're a liability.' Kellen answered. 'We have to watch for our own hide _and_ theirs. We're not gods.'

'This from 'Kellen, the Great'' answered Andrew.

'From the place that Mal knows of we would have the advantage.' Cody said.

'Yeah, but we have to babysit.' Sofia whined. 'It makes our job harder.'

'Look! They know the risk; we all do. No one is babysitting anyone, if you're in a position to help them do, but if not that's just the way it is.' I said emotionless. 'We will be free tomorrow!'

'So, what's the plan?' Aaron asked calmly.

'Andrew, didn't you have a plan?' I asked

'I figured just like their using Koka as bait for Derek, we could use River as bait for them.' Andrew said warily.

'We could have snipers at these three locations and maybe jam their ship some way.' Sloane said

'Then the rest will be up to us.' Kellen said getting pumped for the fight

'Why River?' Nadia asked concerned

'It will draw Damien or someone from the Academy out.' Andrew replied.

'Do we know who's with him?' Gideon asked

'I've located Shea, Buster, Damien, Michi, Koji, Apollo, and Beda on the same ship.' Nadia said

'That's all, hey no prob.' Kellen said

'There is also a unit of Alliance soldiers on that ship, 80 to be exact.'

'Slim pickings.' Sofia said positively

'Alright, so I'll give them the choice.' I said.

'We'll listen in.' Aaron replied

'Goody, you know Nastusia, Simons kind of cute.' Sofia said with humor in her tone

"Who wants in and who wants out? Simon, you're already a no." I said firmly to him.

"What?"

'Nastusia, I thought you said they would have the option.' Sloane said

"He's a doctor." I said emotionless and calmly. "Does anyone else have any medical expertise? No." I answered for them. "When we make it back, there will be wounds to fix, bullet wounds, knife wounds, any type of wound you can imagine will need to be fixed, who will stitch them up? Huh? Who will bring them back to life? The doctor stays out of this as insurance." I said firmly. "Does anyone disagree?"

"Fine." Simon said reluctantly, but seeing the truth in what I had said.

"Simon, please understand that I need you to remain in a safe place, because even if we win, we will have wounds that will need mending. That I know is a certainty." Simon nodded. "Knowing this, who's in?"

"I'm in." Mal said without hesitation.

"Sir?" Zoe asked, still mad at me for bringing him up. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"She saved our hide against the Reaver's, I figure I owe her." Mal replied never looking away from me. "This is my decision, but you all make your own choice. We all know what happened on Miranda, tomorrow will be worse. I won't think of you any less if you decide not to come." Zoe stood and walked over to me.

"Don't ever speak of my husband again, dong ma?" She whispered warningly to me. "He would have trusted me."

"Yeah, but he wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't have let you come with us and you know it. What frightens you more, that I know about him or that I speak about him?" I replied. Zoe struck me in the face, everyone looked on in shock.

"I'm in." Zoe replied relaxing her shoulders and sitting back down.

'Why'd you let her do that?' Sofia asked

'She's angry, if it gets her to shut up, fine.' I answered

"Zoe's in." She looked at me confused when she heard no opposition.

"I want to help." Inara said.

"How? By sexin' them up?" Jayne replied skeptically, which made Sofia laugh in my head. "In all honesty Mal, this is a suicide mission."

"You don't have to come, Jayne." Mal replied. "'Nara, what could you do?"

"We could use her." I said as they all looked at me. "Like I said whoever wants to help can."

"I'll help." Kaylee said timidly.

'How? By dying?' Sofia asked skeptically 'She's no use.'

'Sofia, everyone is of use. You may not see it, but it's there just the same.' Nadia replied

"Fine, anyone else."

"Me!" Everyone turned to see River come back wearing Jayne's goggles and she put on her boots.

'River.' Andrew whispered

"River, NO!" Simon said heading toward her. "Dustee, tell her." Simon said looking at River.

"She always did love to dance." I replied smiling. River smiled back, as Simon slumped his shoulders and looked at me in awe.

"You can't be serious?" Simon yelled. "Have you forgotten what happened on Charon? She breaks in the middle of the fight." Simon said and a bolt of electricity sprang in River and my body.

"Is that what you think of her?" I said sadly. "That she's broken?"

"I hate you." River screamed at Simon and sat on the floor crying. Inara went to comfort her as she cried. Soothing her by running her fingers in her hair.

"Contrary to popular belief, River's not broken, she's touched. That's what we like to call them, at least. There's still some at the Academy, one of them escaped with us." I let River see who it was. She sat up and started smiling, with her tear stricken face. Andrew was starting to relax at my words, taking comfort in them.

'Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy.' He whispered wishing he could talk to River

"Moody." Jayne muttered, River stuck her tongue out at him and continued to smile.

"I didn't..." Simon started apologetically.

"She knows, but this is her choice. I and the _others will_ watch out for her. This is the plan; I'll inform Derek that he needs to tell Koka that he has to meet her at this run down plant. Cody and I will shield their thoughts so that no one knows we'll be waiting. Where can we park Serenity so that they won't see it?" I saw what Mal was thinking he looked at me, but I nodded for him to speak.

"There are some low lands where we've hidden her before, not too far from the plant, but we'll have to walk there." Mal replied.

"Do you think there's enough room for one or two hover crafts?"

"Sure, no problem." Mal replied as I saw the exact scope. I nodded to myself. River handed me a crayon and a notebook. I let her see the plan and she nodded agreeing to it.

"When they show up Derek will use River as bait to keep his sisters."

"What!" Simon shouted. "Mal, no!"

"We'll need snipers at these different points." I said ignoring Simon. I quickly drew the plant that I saw through Mal's thoughts, quickly, and showed where the snipers should be.

"Impressive." Mal said.

"Andrew, Inara, and Sloane, can do that." I replied.

"Inara?" Jayne said in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised, that's what I did on Miranda. Archery is a sport that many refined women take part in."

"Hell, I can do that? Throw little arrows at them" Jayne said feeling left out.

"There filled with poison. No matter we're they're hit they will die. Are you in or are you out?" I asked irritated. "It's your choice, but make up your mind."

"I'm in." He muttered, after getting over his shock from my reaction.

"Andrew, Inara, and Jayne will be here. Now the problem is that we need to go on the ship to find Lola. Like I said, they don't know that we're with Derek; they just think they're finding the girls and that's all. Kayleee this is where you come in." Kaylee looked at me. "I need you to throw out a signal that will cause their radar to go on the fritz for a while so they don't notice that another ship is hiding near the rendezvous point. I'll notify you once they land, put a breaker on their ship and that's it."

"That's it?" She asked starting to look relieved.

"That's all I want you to do. Can you do that?"

"Sure can." Kaylee said smiling.

"Once, she puts the breaker, that's when we start the fighting. I'll give the go ahead to Inara, Andrew, and Jayne to start shooting in their concealed places. When more come out we attack from here and here." I said marking the spots that we will be best concealed from. There are 80 soldiers and with them are Shea, Buster, Damien, Michi, Koji, Apollo, and Beda from the Academy. You leave them to us." I smiled and turned to Zoe. "Oh, and Zoe this is what I need you to do. While Kaylee is putting the breaker and jamming their radar, I need you to keep Serenity running. Our objective is to rescue Lola, but if we see there is no chance we will communicate that with you," I said pointing to Mal, "you get yours and get out."

"I think I would be…" Zoe started to protest.

"Look, you said you wanted to help this is how you help. Once we finish in there we need to leave fast. We can't sit around and wait for them to skin us alive. This is what you are to do." I said resolutely glaring at her. "Be glad I even gave you a job."

"Whoa ladies." Mal said staring in between us. "Zo, can you handle the ship, and keep it safe including Simon and River?" Mal asked.

"If that's where you want me Sir." Her eyes pleaded with his but he shook his head.

"She makes the rules on this one. If she wants you to do this there's a reason behind it." Mal said, and then turned to me. "Now, I understand the plan, but I want you to understand that I never leave a mission before it's completed. I don't care if it's Muster, Bhea, Ramen, or Noodle," Mal said firmly, without remembering their names. "I will help you."

'I like this guy.' Sofia stated laughing along with Kellen, Andrew, Cody, and Sloane.

'He has a good heart.' Nadia replied

'We're ready' Gideon said

"I understand." I said with a smile to Mal. After everything, he still wants to help us to the end. "Jayne's right, its suicide."

"It is; for them." Mal said darkly.

* * *

**Mandarin Phrases:**

**Byen dahTAHmenduhBAY joGOluh = **A switch to those girls' backsides is just good enough.

**Go HWONG-TONG = **Enough of this nonsense.


	20. So, It Begins

***Author's Note***

**Hey, the time has arrived. I couldn't fit the whole fight so I just put the pre-fight here.**

**This needs to hurry up. I want to know if I die or not. (Dustee)  
**

**What would you like to happen Dustee? (me)  
**

**That I find the prince of my dreams and we leave happily ever after. (Dustee replied sarcastically)**

**I made a face at her as the silence thickened and I heard a butterfly flap it's wings. Okay, so I really didn't hear it flap it's wings, but it was dead silent. Anyway, I don't own the copyrights to Firefly but I do own this plot and I hope you continue to enjoy it. To RionaEire thanks for hanging around this long with my story. I really appreciate it. Also, thanks to lje100smith. I love the feedback that I get from you two because it is always constructive. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the next chapter: "So, It Begins."

* * *

**

We arrived at Beaumonde at 4:00 a.m., and settled Serenity in the low lands near the plant. There was great coverage, so the ship would not see us no matter what direction they came from. I had Derek contact Koka to meet us at the run-down plant. I located where Damien was at and had Derek make the rendezvous for noon. We couldn't afford Damien to arrive earlier than that, but the way things were going on that ship I saw that it wouldn't be likely. I finished putting my hair in a bun and changing my clothes for a more fitted black number that was in the bag I snagged.

"Aren't ya' nervous?" Jayne asked as I came into the kitchen; he was cleaning his guns.

"Why should I be?" I answered taking a seat looking at the apples on the table.

"Oh, gee, I dunno, maybe 'cause we might die?" Jayne retorted.

"You have family to leave behind, but I don't have anyone or thing to leave behind." I commented bluntly.

"What about River?" He asked. "You sure went through a lot of trouble to find her, to just up and die, makes no sense to me."

"This is a good way to die, protecting the one thing I do care about." I said. "You don't understand what it's like to be caged, treated like an animal, experimented on, and have zero freedom. Although we escaped, it doesn't make us free, but are collars are a little looser. If I die tomorrow, I'll be free from everything. Death does not scare me." I picked an apple and started to eat it. I let my mind wander into his thought, although I always hear their thoughts, I _wanted_ to hear and see what he was thinking. He felt bad for me; he wanted to reach out to me. He was scared of death and of how the news would affect his family. He was thinking of Kasey, his siblings, and then his parents.

"Ain't you got any family?" He asked softly.

"They didn't want me; you remember when I told you my Tyen-sah duh UH-muo parents name me Nastusia?" Jayne nodded, pausing from cleaning his guns and looking at me. "It means death; they hated me so much right from the beginning because I wasn't a boy. I never even got a chance to earn their love." I said solemnly looking down at my apple.

"Everything set?" Mal asked as he came in. "You did sleep didn't you?"

"It's too risky and noisy." I said and received confused looks. "Too risky because I need to be alert to Damien and see watch their every move. Too noisy because everyone right now is distressed so their thoughts are coming to me at a higher volume."

"Sorry." Jayne muttered commencing to clean his guns.

"It's alright. I already was able to nap at Charon. It may not seem like much to you but that for me was a good night's rest that will last a few weeks. We get used to being sleep deprived." I said.

"I should go get Kaylee to..." Mal started but I cut him off.

"Kaylee is indisposed right now, but don't worry she already set up the jammer and the breaker. Zoe's resting, but is still mad at me." I continued.

"What ya' mean she's indisposed?" Jayne said getting a dirty grin on his face, as if he already knew the answer, which he did. Mal smacked him on the back of the head with his hand.

"About Zoe, she's one of my best shooters, why does she stay behind?" Mal asked firmly.

"I have my reasons; as you already guessed, Simon is also indisposed, and River, well, River's watching what's getting them indisposed." They looked at me with shocked faces. "Don't worry, she's already leaving, and she didn't see much of anything."

"What did she see?" Jayne asked intrigued, earning him another smack from Mal.

(10:00 a.m.)

"River, are you still okay about the plan?" I asked walking on the catwalk she was laying on. "If you don't want to do it, you can tell me I won't punish you."

"Pressure in the face causes burst capillaries in the skin and whites of the eyes." River said in a daze. "I'm ready." She replied firmly; they're here."

"So, they are." I replied getting up. I opened the ramp and started running. It felt good to stretch my legs.

"Where's Dustee?" Mal asked River as he saw the door opened.

"She went to be free." River said.

"Right, so where is she?"

I continued running, feeling the wind in my face and brush through my hair. It felt like I was soaring through the valley. I saw them at a distance and started to slow down. They had arrived within minutes of one another.

"Hey, Nastusia!" Sofia cheered from the hover craft, waving.

"What's wrong?" Sloane asked as they came to a stop.

"I need to brief you on the situation." I said sternly.

"Great." Kellen said in a sarcastic tone. "What is it?"

"We need to keep an eye on the crew that River is with." They all looked at me as they observed this information.

"We understand." Sloane said in acknowledgement.

"Aren't they able to look out for themselves?" Sofia whined, not liking that fact that, as she thought, we would have to 'babysit' them.

"It makes sense." Gideon replied in his low voice not looking at anyone but looking straight ahead. "River, has a stable environment around her, if she loses that, what do you think will happen to her? What would we do if we were touched and lost everything once again?" I had to admit, Gideon was one of my favorites who escaped with us and that says a lot. I made it a habit not to get involved with any of them, but Gideon wouldn't say much, but when he did it was worth listening to.

"Alright, we're still with you." Aaron said, speaking for the rest as well, knowing they were in agreement.

"Let's kill these sons of bitches." Kellen cried out getting amped.

(Back on Serenity)

"This is everyone." I said as we walked on board. They all looked at me waiting for me to continue, but why should I? It didn't matter if they knew who-was-who. All that mattered was what would take place in a couple of hours. Derek and his sisters entered the cargo bay. Derek, not looking his best, and his sisters shyly looking at the newcomers.

"They're beautiful." Nadia exclaimed seeing the girls, which caused them to blush. "Hello, there, what are your names?"

"I'm Payton and this is Chloe." Payton said warming up to Nadia.

"Aren't you cute?" Kellen said looking at a bashful Chloe and then handing her a chocolate bar. "These are my favorites, but you have to share with you sister." He said patting her head as she smiled at him. Everyone started to talk about the plan, or this and that. I just sat on the crates, closed my eyes and waited. Gideon did the same thing sitting next to me.

"Ain't much talkers those two, huh?" Jayne asked Kellen as he glared at Gideon.

"Never were." Kellen said shrugging his shoulders.

(11:55 a.m.)

'Everyone's in position.' I said using L.I.N.K.S. After everyone got comfortable, or close to it, we went over the plan. We decided that L.I.N.K.S would be the best form to communicate through. Since I'm a hybrid I can link to anyone, so I would be relaying the messages. We were already in position. Mal, Sloane, Cody, and Kellen were in my group. Aaron, Nadia, Sofia, and Gideon were in the other group, as Andrew, Inara, and Jayne were hidden in the sniping positions. Derek, Peyton, Chloe, and River were inside one of the broken warehouses in the front of the plant. River was to remain hidden until the ship landed. "She's here." I said.

We watched as Koka showed up in a jeep. While she was getting off, I felt their presence.

"They've arrived. They'll be here in 7 minutes." I said out loud and sent the message to everyone else.

'Derek, keep her talking for a while.' I linked the message to him. It frightened him at first, but he understood. 'Relax.'

We saw him walk out to meet Koka. They hugged and they started talking. Good job, Derek, keep it going. I thought to myself but kept it shielded so he wouldn't mess up.

'Three more minutes.' I relayed to everyone. We watched as Derek and Koka started getting comfortable, while the rest of us got battle ready. 'Kaylee set the jammer up.' I heard Kaylee's thoughts as she tried to remain calm and set off the jammer to make their radar go on the fritz for a couple minutes. The ship came into sight. I looked back at Derek and Koka; they looked terrified but remained where they were. When it finally landed, a group of Alliance soldiers came out.

'There are fifteen.' I said to the others. Then Damien walked out, with Koji and Michi. Koka screamed at the sight of them, Derek just held her from running away. Damien was clapping and laughing as he approached them.

"So, you must be Koka. You haven't forgotten the Academy I see. Thank you for your help in apprehending Derek, but where are you sisters." I let him see in Derek's thoughts where his sisters were, but didn't let him see River. "I see they're in there. Get them for me!" He said ripping Koka out of his arms and choking her. "Or we'll kill her."

'Negotiate.' I said to Derek

"I came across something that you might want instead of my sisters." Derek said trembling.

"Really?" Damien said, I let him see River now and he smiled. "Bring them _all_ out."

'Kaylee, set the breaker.' We watched as the girls came out with Derek.

'Protect the girls.' I said to everyone. Mal was getting tense and angry at seeing Peyton and Chloe at the mercy of Damien. Everyone was on edge, but remained calmed.

"River, it's been a while. Let me say thank you. Without you, hybrids wouldn't have been created and I wouldn't be the way I am today." He sneered as he approached her and let Koka go. Koka fell to the floor and gasped for air. Damien kept approaching River.

'Come on Kaylee!' I demanded, starting to get up.

"It's set!" She cried out, I don't know why sense I'm not on ship, but I guess she thinks I'll hear her better. I smile and look at my group.

"Let's go." I replied. Jayne, Andrew, and Inara fired at the Alliance soldiers, causing them to turn around in confusion. Damien tensed as he saw three more soldiers fall dead to the ground.

"Get the backup." Damien yelled at Koji. "She's here."

* * *

**Mandarin Translations**

**Tyen-sah duh Uh-muo** - goddamn monsters**  
**


	21. Battlefield I

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I don't own Firefly or the original characters, I do own this plot and the characters I made up in it. **

**What do you think you're doing?**

**DAMIEN?**

**You're the one causing trouble for the Alliance and the Academy. Do you honestly think I can let you post this for the world to know about us?**

**Yes? (I reply shakily, you would be too if you were confronted by this cold-blooded snake)**

**Oh, really?**

**Okay, here's the next chapter "Battlefield I." I hope you enjoy it. I tried to focus on a few characters at a time, so it wouldn't be to confusing and I wouldn't be to confused...um..um...okay, please let me know what you think? If you have any suggestions of how I should write the view points of the others in the following chapters let me know. I may be able to adjust the chapter accordingly. That is, if Damien doesn't kill me.**

**I won't let you post this.**

**To new follower Em-Jaye welcome and hopefully you continue enjoying the story. To loyal feedbackers RionaEire and lje100smith thanks for all the feedback and corrections that I needed to make. I'll explain in later chapters why Dustee can communicate to Mal and crew through L.I.N.K.S. That is if I'm still alive. Anything, anyone else? Oh, to another new comer Urdir thanks for adding me to favorites and leaving feedback. I love ya all. Okay I'm ready Damien.**

**Slam. Bang. Boom. Smack. Whack. Attack. Tackle. Zap...

* * *

**

"Grab the girls, especially that one." Damien said pointing to River and the girls.

River grabbed the throat of a soldier that was coming toward them and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Damien hit her across the face and turned to look at us approaching him. River started to panic. She grabbed Peyton and Chloe's hands and hugged them close to her, sheltering them, but shaking in fear.

The rest of us ran forward while Andrew, Jayne, and Inara shot more soldiers down.

'This is it.' I voiced over the L.I.N.K.S system. I ran forward to Damien, Gideon to Koji, and Cody to Michi.

'You ready to die, Nastusia?" Damien asked sneering at me as we looked at each other.

"The question is are you?" I answered running up to him...

(Meanwhile)

Andrew jumped out of the hiding spot, shooting soldiers as he ran.

"That's not part of the plan!" Jayne yelled after him. "Don't move and just keep shootin'." Jayne instructed Inara, who remained poised and determined as she shot another soldier in answer to Jayne. Jayne ran after Andrew and fought the soldiers that tried to stop him.

Andrew made it to River and grabbing the girls hands pulled them up and started to carry them, one on each side. River remained fixed in her spot.

"Damn moonbrain, move!" Jayne yelled to River so she would follow Andrew. Jayne provided coverage so he could take the girls to safety.

Andrew came back and picked River up and took her to where he had taken the girls. He sat her down next to a terrified Peyton who was holding a crying Chloe. Andrew looked at River lovingly and stroked her hair, tilting his head to the side as he remembered counting the strands of hair. River stopped shaking and looked at him. Reaching up she stroked his face tenderly, remembering him. The gunfire and yells started to get louder. Andrew looked at the entrance not wanting to leave, but knowing he had a duty to perform. As he stood up, River stood up. They looked into each other's eyes.

"We need to take them back to the ship." Andrew said, putting a new cartridge of bullets in his gun. "Will you help me?"

"Yes." River answered as she looked determined. Andrew grabbed the girls hands and they ran out the back entrance, but soldiers saw them and started to cut off their path. "I feel like dancing." River said cocking her head to the side and swaying. She jumped up and did a split kick, hitting two soldiers at one time. Andrew stepped in front of the girls.

"Close your eyes." He said softly to them, when they did he shot down a soldier. "Stay here and keep your eyes closed, okay?" Andrew said looking over his shoulder at them.

"Yes." Peyton answered strongly and holding Chloe tighter to her.

Andrew ran forward to help River. He shot a soldier down and did a calf kick causing another to fall to the ground. He grabbed the soldier's uniform and hit him continuously in the face, until blood gushed out. He sensed the other soldier approaching him and did a jumping back kick. Not allowing the soldier to regain himself he pulled him closer and pulled the trigger to the gun the soldier was holding, causing the soldier to shoot himself.

(At the same time)

After River did the split kick, she kneed one of the officers to keep him from getting up. Turning to the other one that she had kicked she kicked him again with a side kick to the face, causing him to go unconscious. Going back to the one she kneed, she kicked the gun out of his hand that he was pointing at her with and hit him across the face. Grabbing the gun she shot him.

Andrew grabbed her hand and they ran toward the girls, River picked up Chloe and Andrew picked up Peyton.

"Keep your eyes closed." Andrew said to them as they were picked up. They verified that there were no more soldiers or anyone following them and made their way to the ship.

(Meanwhile)

Derek ran to Koka and took her into one of the warehouses.

"Did you plan this?" Koka yelled at him through tears. "We can't possibly win, you planned our demise."

"I couldn't let them take my sisters and they were following your thoughts." Derek replied as he looked around to see if he could find where River had taken his sisters.

'They're safe, just stay there.' Derek heard Nastusia's voice tell him in his head.

"We have to stay here." Derek said turning to look at Koka who was already running for the back exit. "Koka, no!"

(Outside)

"Having fun?" Kellen asked as he and Jayne were now fighting side by side shooting and smacking soldiers around.

"Oh, yeah, this is my best goram day." Jayne retorted as he hit another soldier in the face. "Where's Dust-rag?"

"Who? Oh, Nastusia, I don't know." Kellen answered as they now had cleared the soldiers away from them.

"She's fighting Damien." Sloane answered as he killed a soldier. "We need to stop wasting out energy on these guys and find the others. That's where our real battle lies."

"Gotcha." Kellen said as he followed Sloane onto the ship. "You need to stay out here." He told Jayne, Jayne was about to protest. "Nastusia and the others will need help."

Jayne looked around and saw a soldier fling himself at Sofia, who ever so beautifully grabbed his throat kicking him in his side and then twisting his neck. When he fell to the ground dead, she looked up and saw Jayne, smiled and waved as she continued fighting.

"Damn freaks." Jayne muttered as he aided her, secretly admiring her abilities.


	22. Battlefield II

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, you guys?**

**Where in ruttin' hell have you been?**

**Sorry Mal, I had a case of writer's block and I knew that these next few chapters would be critical to where I want to take the story, so I was even more hesitant to continue.**

**Well, it's about gorram time that you got back to your job!**

**Yeah, yeah! Anyway, I obviously don't own Mal, darn it, or the other original characters of Joss Whedon's Firefly. I do own this story, so please don't steal my ideas, that's bad. Anyway, I really, really want to thank lje100smith, don't think your message went unnoticed. I read the e-mail that you sent me, but as mentioned before I was afraid to continue. Thanks for reinforcing my drive to continue. I thought, if I were you and this was your story I would want you to continue it. So, thanks, also thanks for all the feedback. I also want to give a shout out to my chica RionaEire. Since the beginning you've been following me and giving me helpful feedback, so thanks. Another shout out to Diagnosis-MusicObsession, cool name by the way, thanks for leaving me feedback and welcome to my world. I also want to thank shereelouise60 for adding my story to her favorites. Phew, it feels nice to have many shout outs.**

**You happy?**

**Yes I am Mal.**

**Then can we get on with the story.**

**Grouch.**

**Excuse me, but impending doom is what you left us with, so we need to see what happens in the battle.**

**Alright already. Here it is the next installment Battlefield part II. Enjoy! I actually had fun writing it.

* * *

  
**

Upon entering the ship, Kellen struck down a soldier using the butt of his gun and then did a roundhouse kick knocking another soldier down unconscious. Sloane shot down a soldier running towards them and turned around to shot another one that was shooting at them from the corner.

"The holding area is down that corridor. I'll make sure no one follows. Go!" Sloane ordered Kellen, who didn't hesitate in going down the corridor.

(Meanwhile)

"There's no escape Gideon, why don't you just come back?" Koji asked as they stared each other down waiting for one to make the first move.

"You're right, there's no escape. Surrender now and I won't kill you." Gideon replied with no emotion.

"You know that there's no escaping them. They will always follow us. We'll never be free. What's the point?"

"You're right, but what's the point of staying with them?" Gideon asked as he attacked and killed a soldier who was shooting at him. He took the soldiers rifle and holstered it on his shoulder. "Make your choice!"

"What choice is there to make? You have chosen death." Koji replied running toward Gideon.

"So be it." Gideon replied darkly as he jumped up and did a frontward kick.

Koji stumbled back but moved quickly to the side and kicked Gideon in the ribs breaking a rib. Gideon moved and ducked down as Koji threw him a punch. Gideon punched Koji in the stomach and did a side kick hitting Koji's ribs. Koji, ignored the pain of the two broken ribs, and threw a punch which Gideon easily avoided. Every move Gideon anticipated; usually Koji could see, since he is a reader, his opponent's next move, but for some reason every move Gideon threw at him he could never anticipate. Bleeding and stepping back, regaining his strength he looked at Gideon, who smashed another soldier, who was making an effort to assist Koji, into the ground and shot him.

"Why can't I see your thoughts?" Koji asked, even though it was more directed to him.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Gideon replied coolly. Gideon shot down another soldier who was firing at Mal.

"Thanks." Mal said as he struggled with two more soldiers.

"Nastusia - she's protecting your thoughts!" Koji shrieked letting the others, Damien and Michi, know that they were going to be at a disadvantage.

"Scared?" Gideon asked as he ran up to Koji and threw a punch, but Koji evaded it.

Koji leaped up and did a backward kick, which Gideon avoided, but upon landing quickly did a sweep and knocked Gideon to the ground. Not letting his chance go, he sprung up and landed on his knees on Gideon's stomach. Koji started punching Gideon in the face, until Gideon raised his hands and held Koji's wrists. He managed to turn Koji unto his back and started to hit him in the face and then stopped.

"Come with us." Gideon said.

"It won't make a difference." Koji said. "Why don't you just shot me?"

"That is not a man's way to die." Gideon said, as he was about to grab Koji's throat, but Koji managed to kick him off of him and struggled to get up. He grabbed a gun from a dead soldier's body.

"We are not men, we're animals." Koji replied as he fired the gun at Gideon. Gideon dodged the bullet and shot Koji in the stomach.

"You're right, but maybe we can change that." Gideon replied to Koji who was struggling for breath. Gideon stood up and started to walk away.

"Thank you." Gideon turned and looked at Koji who smiled at him. "Thank you for setting me free." Koji said with a tear falling down his check as his eyes started to turn empty.

(Back on the Alliance ship)

"Damn it, stop hiding, you sons of bitches and fight like men!" Kellen yelled as he kept following the corridor and shooting down soldiers that were hesitant to come right out and fire at him. He stopped when he found the cell where Lola was laying. "Hey, girl, get up!" He said as he struggled with the door.

Looking at one of the soldiers that he had killed he found the card key to open the door. He ran toward Lola, who hadn't moved but remained still and unconscious, and turned her over. Her face was swollen from all the abuse she underwent. He stared at her body in shock as he saw bandages all over her body, that were peeking through the rags she wore, which barely covered anything, just the essentials.

"No matter what Damien did to her, she wouldn't talk."

Kellen sprung around to find himself face-to-face with Shea. Shea looked uninterested in fighting him, but then that was just how Shea is.

"Why didn't you come to her defense?" Kellen asked angrily.

"Why didn't you protect her when you escaped? You knew she was new, so why didn't you? Plus, you left her behind, why care what happens to her now?" Shea asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"I have my reasons." Kellen answered. "Are you ready to fight or what?"

"Always, although you will win." Shea replied.

"That is true, I am a fighter." Kellen replied nonchalantly.

Before he knew what hit him, Kellen had been struck hard in the jaw and stumbled back as Shea continued with his slew of punches, not pausing. Kellen struggled to put his hands up but Shea just started with uppercuts and started his onslaught on Kellen's rib cage. Kellen managed to push Shea from off of him and started to move around. They circled one another, as Lola lay in the middle of them. Kellen threw a punch first, but Shea blocked it and threw a left jab into Kellen's swollen side. Kellen did a front kick causing Shea to stumble back. Not letting his chance pass by he started throwing punches at Shea in the ribs. Grabbing Shea's legs he caused Shea to fall to the floor. Shea struggled and punched Kellen in succession in the head, but Kellen managed to get on top of him and, grabbing Shea's wrists, he held them down with his left hand and started hitting Shea in the face with his right hand. Shea's face started to become covered in his own blood and he was struggling to remain conscious. Kellen let go of his wrist, knowing it was over and grabbed Shea's head and pounded it into the ground two times before a small voice was heard.

"Don't kill him." Lola said weakly as she tried opening her swollen eyes. "Please, don't kill him."

"Shea!" Buster yelled as he entered the cell. He was about to jump onto Kellen, but he received a jab in the back. Regaining his composure he turned and saw Sloane.

"You took too long." Sloane said as he looked at Kellen.

Lola had managed to move toward Shea, who was bleeding from his head. She stroked his forehead and brushed his hair from off his face, uncovering those beautiful hazel-green eyes that felt as if they could pierce your soul.

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "Why did you and Buster be so gentle with me?"

Shea gently reached up and stroked Lola's swollen cheek but didn't respond with an answer as he drifted away into nothingness.

"Shea!" Buster shouted watching his friend drift away. "Damn you!" Buster cried looking fiercely at Kellen, who was watching Lola and Shea. Buster ran forward but was held back by Sloane.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sloane said. "Come with us."

"Like hell I would, he just killed the only person I considered a friend here." Buster yelled as tears slowly came down his cheek.

"It was either me or him." Kellen answered solemnly, as he started to stand up. "Can you walk?" He asked Lola, not looking at her.

Lola struggled to get up but since her ankle was broken she didn't get far. Before she fell down Kellen swooped her up in his arms.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Kellen said honestly as he was about to pass Buster who was still being held by Sloane, and started to head back.

Buster knew that Kellen was right from the start. Their mission, even though it wasn't there's by choice, was to fight till the death. Kill or be killed. He shrugged his shoulder forward as he sat by his friend. He reached out and held his hand.

"Why? Why do they put us through this?" Buster asked to no one in particular. He picked Shea up and held him to his body. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. They're the ones that are sick-minded. We didn't _do_ anything to deserve this." Sloane said gently. He walked toward Buster and kneeled down. He placed his hand on Buster's shoulder as Buster cried for his fallen friend.


	23. Battlefield III

***Author's Note***

**Whoo-hoo, two chapters in less than two days. Whose awesome?**

**Me.**

**You're okay I guess, Dustee, but come on I'm truly awesome.**

**I think Kellen's rubbing of on you.**

**As if, I'm nothing like Kellen. **

**You know readers want to read the chapter, so do you mind...**

**Sheesh, all I wanted was a little praise, you bubble-burster. Anyway, thanks to RionaEire for her feedback and always keeping my story in it's rightful place and thanks to lje100smith, I tried to take both of your feedbacks and tweak this chapter. I hope your pleased with it, but because there's so many OC's it was hard. I'll try to make it up in the next few chapters.**

**What? The next few chapters? How many is that? For how long are you going to put us threw hell?**

**Well, Dustee, if you must know, I don't really know. I just know that I have some other ideas that I really want to happen in this plot. Anyway, I don't own the original characters, I wonder if I even have to mention it at this stage in the story or that fact that this plot is MINE, MINE, MINE, I'm not sharing it so don't take. :P Ladies and Gentlemen I bring to you**

**Battlefield part III? How long is this bloody battle going to last.**

**Stop ruining my momentum, gosh, and if you must know this is basically the ending, well you know, the ending of the battle, but not of the plot. I mean, people still want to see you and Jayne hit it off. Hahahaha...AAAAAGGGGHHHH! Dustee! Stop choking me...I can't...breath...  


* * *

**

"Hey, where's everybody else?" Kaylee asked as she ran to River, Andrew, and the girls.

"The battle isn't over yet." Andrew replied, as he reloaded his M9's.

"How's it going out there?" Zoe asked trying not to show she was worried and hated not doing anything.

"Blood. Lots of blood. Death is everywhere. One wrong turn and it could be you." Andrew said as he started to tremble. Kaylee moved forward to comfort him but he pushed her back angrily.

"It's almost over. The finale is coming." River said as she stood expressionless cocking her head to side, eyes wide. "They won't stop! They'll never stop!" River started to shake in fear and fell to the floor.

"River!" Andrew said as he grabbed her and held her in his arms. Immediately River and Andrew both calmed down in the arms of the other and it was as if nothing had happened. "Ready to go back?"

"Yes."

Andrew and River ran back out to the battlefield, leaving the girls to Kaylee's care, while they watched in both confusion and shock.

(Battlefield)

Cody slashed Michi across the arm as Michi threw her a punch in the face. Both girls were bleeding and bruised. Their strengths and fighting techniques were different. Cody was good at swordplay while Michi was good at hand-to-hand combat. Michi faked a punch, which made Cody lunge her sword forward, providing Michi the opportunity she had been looking for in this fight. She swung her fist up, hitting Cody hard in the chin, and punched just as fiercely against Cody's stomach, making Cody drop her sword. Cody tumbled to the ground as Michi continued with the blows. Cody, raised her hands to provide protection, and then in one graceful move she pulled out her short blade and stabbed Michi's shoulder. Michi cried in pain, providing Cody an opportunity to push her off from her. Michi tore the bottom of her pants and wrapped it quickly around her wound.

They began circling one another again. Michi making the mistake to attack first. Cody swiftly changed the angle of her blade and thrust upward, slicing Michi's arm. Then turning, she elbowed Michi in the face, causing Michi to stumble backward. Blood fell from Michi's broken nose as she tried to regain her composure. Cody picked up her sword and lunged forward piercing Michi in the leg causing Michi to crumble to the floor.

"Michi, stay down or else I will have to kill you. I don't want to do that." Cody said as she watched Michi try and get up. "We used to be friends."

"Key word is 'used to.' You left without me. Did you even think of telling me?" Michi asked as tears welled in her eyes from hurt, resentment, and betrayal. "You just prove them right. We're nothing - to them and to each other. Emotions are a weakness"

"Michi, I wish you could have escaped with us, but you were under Damien's supervision. Logically, you wouldn't have made it and they would have killed you for trying." Cody replied with care. "It killed me that we left not only you, but everyone, because none of us deserve that life."

"Empty words. You were only looking out for yourself and Sloane. I mean nothing to you." Michi replied as she lunged forward and fired the hand gun she got from a fallen soldier as Cody pierced her through with her sword. They both fell to the ground leaning on one another. "I'm so sorry, Michi. I'm truly sorry. I wish I could go back and have you escape with me."

"No you don't." Michi replied weakly, as she coughed.

"I love you, Michi." Cody replied as blood spilled from her mouth. She brought her arms around Michi and embraced her. Michi's eyes widened at Cody's words and tears spilled out. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I won't leave you behind anymore."

"Cody." Michi whispered as she weakly tried to return the hug, but they both slumped on each other. "Cody, I lo..." Michi tried but her breath escaped her as she started sliding to the side.

"I'm sorry Michi." Cody cried as she held on to her.

A gunshot was heard from Cody's left. Through hazy, blurred, watery eyes, she made out two shapes running toward the battlefield. She watched mutely, never letting go of Michi, as River did a summersault and then did a backward kick knocking down a soldier. Andrew shot another one that was heading toward River. A soldier came up behind Andrew but he kicked him in the knee, dislocating it, causing the soldier to stumble forward, and fired his gun without looking behind him at the soldier, killing the soldier with a bullet between the eyes.

(Meanwhile…On the Alliance ship)

"Woah." Kellen managed as he entered the main deck where he had left Sloane when they first entered. Dead soldiers were all around.

"I told you I would make sure no one would follow you." Sloane said as he caught up to Kellen.

Lola had slipped back off into unconsciousness. Kellen turned and gave Sloane a thank you smirk. Looking past Sloane, Kellen saw Buster following them; in his arms he carried Shea. Kellen and Buster stared at each other; Buster's eyes red from grief and Kellen's eyes filled with sorrow. No words were needed, nor did they need to relay anything using L.I.N.K.S. They knew what the other felt. Everything could be seen through their eyes.

"We should keep moving. Buster, follow Kellen to the ship." Sloane said as they exited the ship. "Cody!" Sloane ran to Cody's body that was lying on top of Michi's. "Cody! Stay with me baby. Hey, come on."

"Hey, stop yelling." Cody said weakly as Sloane looked down at the wound. "I killed Michi." Sloane looked at Cody and then at Michi. He hugged Cody tightly to his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry it was like this." Sloane gently picked up Cody and went to where Kellen and Buster were. "We need to get to the ship, quickly."

"Here, take Lola." Kellen said.

"What?" Sloane asked holding Cody closer to him.

"Sloane, I'm a fast runner, even carrying someone I'm fast. Her wound is only matter of time. Give her here." Kellen gently laid Lola on the ground as Sloane reluctantly handed Cody to him. Kellen made sure he had her safely in his arms, while Sloane ripped his shirt of and tied it over Cody's wound putting pressure on it. Once it was tied, Kellen went off like the wind to the ship. Sloane picked Lola up gently from the ground and he and Buster followed the dust trail made by Kellen.

(At the same time)

"You're not too bad." Sofia said as she watched Jayne fight a soldier off.

"You're not too bad yourself." Jayne replied, as he struggled with the soldier. He was getting tired.

Bang! He watched as the soldier fell to the ground.

"I thought I would take you out of your misery." Nadia said with a smile.

"You know, it's a little freakish ya'll be smilin' in battle." Jayne said unnerved.

"We're used to it." Aaron said bringing two surrendering soldiers.

"It seems the battle has drawn to a close." Sofia said moving her hands against one another as if she was dusting them off.

"What about them?" Jayne asked as he looked at a group of soldiers.

"They've surrendered." Mal said as he walked toward them. "Where's everyone else?"

"I couldn't say." Sofia said, as River and Andrew came to toward them.

"Better question, has anyone seen Nastusia?" Gideon asked darkly.

They all waited but no one replied. They looked around at the dead bodies around them and the group of soldiers they were holding. In the distance, they finally saw her. She was still fighting Damien and they watched as they matched blow for blow. Gideon and Sofia ran to aid her but some more soldiers came from the warehouse where Koka, Derek, and the girls had been.

"Goram it, how many are there?" Jayne asked reloading his gun quickly.

"I believe these are the last few, maybe we can try to get them to surren…" Aaron was about to suggest, before the soldiers opened fire on them.

"I don't think they'll be willin'" Mal said as he grabbed Inara and went for cover.

"Didn't I tell ya' to stay put?" Jayne asked Inara.

"There was nothing to shot at so I assumed it was over." Inara said a bit irritated.

"Well, you have your targets." Mal said. As they got up to start shooting they saw that more than half had already been taken out by Gideon, Sofia, Nadia, and Aaron. "Aww, we get the slim pickings?" Mal said as they aided the others with the rest of the soldiers.

(Nastusia's - Dustee's point of view)

I blocked Damien's jab to the ribs by grabbing his wrist and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. He twisted his wrist out of my grasp and put his hands around my head and was about to knee me but I brought my arms around to block and pushed his knee away. I moved my hands up pushing his hands from off me. He lunged forward and hit me across the face. I took the opportunity to elbow him in the side of the head, causing his ear to bleed. I put him in a head lock and quickly moved on to his back. He grabbed my arms and swung me off his back and onto the ground. My back hit the ground hard as I saw his foot rise up I rolled to the side, but he still was holding my arm. I tried to get up but he brought his foot up again as he was about to kick me on my chest, when I saw something that threw me off. 'Damn it, what is she thinking?'

"Awww." I muttered as Damien's kick to the chest brought me back to the present. 'Hurry up, Dustee.' I rolled out of the way as he was about to kick me again. Breathing hard, I got back on my feet. He wrung my left arm and I could feel it pop out of the socket. 'Concentrate, she knows what she's doing and even if she doesn't it's no skin off my back.' I did an axe kick and heeled his should making him stumble to the ground. Another sight came to my head. 'Damn her.' Before Damien recovered, I managed to free my hands picking up a knife from a soldier on the ground. Damien jumped on my back and knocked me to the ground. I rolled on top of him and lunged the blade in his stomach. Quickly, I got up and ran as fast as I could to where the rest of the gang was.

"You look like shit." Jayne said as he saw me coming.

Everyone watched as I didn't stop but went to the side of the warehouse. There Zoe stood battling it out with three soldiers. I ran forward and jumped on the back of the one that was holding her gun and broke his neck. Zoe managed to gut the other one with her gun in his stomach, once the one I just killed had let go of her gun. She shot down the third one and was about to shot the other one but her gun got stuck.

"You idiot, I said to stay on the ship."

"I don't take orders from you." Zoe replied as she tried to fix her gun. I knew what was going to happen but there was no time. I lunged forward and pushed her down on the ground.

"Stay there and don't move!" I said as I took her gun away from her so she wouldn't get involved. I ran up to the soldier and butted his nose with her gun, then went behind him and wrapped it around his throat, choking him to death. I grabbed Zoe's arm as we headed to where the others were. Before we made the turn I fixed her gun. We turned the corner to see Mal and Jayne on the ground, Inara hiding behind some crates, and all the escapees fighting Damien. "Shit, stay here and if you move I swear to anyone who cares that I WILL kill you myself, if you wish to die so badly."

I ran forward, ripping the material on my left leg and wrapped it around my abdomen to try and stop the blood gushing out from the shot. Damien held Sofia in a choke hold with one hand and kicked Gideon against the pile of crates Inara was hiding behind. Aaron and Nadia ran up to him and he threw Sofia on top of Gideon. Nadia jumped up and caught some momentum from the crates, crashing her fist down on Damien, but he did a calf kick and knocked her on the ground. Picking her up he put the knife I had stabbed him with against her neck and sliced it.

"Nadia." Aaron yelled as he kicked the knife out of Damien's hand. Gideon grabbed Nadia and got her behind the crates, as Sofia gasped for air, and Inara ripped her skirt to wrap around Nadia's neck. Damien knocked Aaron against the ground and was choking him when he saw me coming.

"You left so soon, darling. I missed you." Damien said with an evil smirk as he forgot about Aaron and stood up. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, _honey_." I replied icily. I threw a punch but it was avoided and he kicked me repeatedly in the side. I grabbed his leg and jabbed the knee socket out of place. Not letting go I twisted the ankle. He put me in a head lock but I brought my hands up and underneath his arms and put pressure on his eyeballs. He loosened his grip a bit, just for a moment, but that's all I needed. I jabbed at his other knee dislocating it and kicked him in the side where the gunshot wounds were. Blood flew all around upon impact as I kicked him there again. Drops of blood landed on my face. Damien grimaced in pain but didn't let up, which didn't surprise me. This is what we're trained to do. He grabbed at the material around my abdomen and pulled it off. I grabbed at his hands but he threw a punch into my unprotected wound. He dug his fingers inside and removed my bullet along with a lot of my blood. I punched him across the face and swept him of his feet by kicking his legs from under him. I went on top and started to bang his head on the concrete until I was positive that he would not be getting up again, or ever. His eyes rolled back as the blood kept seeping out of his crushed skull.

"Good-bye, sweetheart."


	24. Consequence

***Author's Note***

**That's what you get for messing with Nastusia.**

**Thanks Kellen, your words of sympathy are so wonderful...Darn it!**

**What's up?**

**My leg itches.**

**Awww. The joy of being in a body cast. Hahaha. Must be the pits right now to be you.**

**Why are you here?**

**Hey, I brought you chocolates.**

**Really? Where are they?**

**I ate them.**

**Glare**

**Hey, you made me run for miles carrying Cody, I figure you don't deserve them.**

**I created you for crying out loud.**

**Hmmm...and yet no chocolates.**

**Wiener. For the readers...**

**Hey, doesn't it hurt to type with broken fingers.**

**Yes, but I don't have any other options do I?**

**Here...give it here...Hello, this is Kellen.**

**Obviously...ouch...darn it I'm already in a body cast. rubbing my head against the pillow**

**I would personally like to thank RionaEire and lje100smith for specifically showing the Kellen the Great their love and admiration for him.**

**Kellen!**

**Welcome GreenGirl100 to the story The Aftermath. As much as Solaris wishes and fantasizes about owning the Firefly cast she does not, but she does own this story. Don't worry ladies, she does not own me. wink, wink Ouch.**

**Hmmm...there's a good think about having a body cast, who knew?**

**Here's Consequence. Solaris, here's your consequence. jumps on me**

**OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!EN...JOY!

* * *

**"Good-bye, Sweetheart." I held my hand out to Andrew and he placed one of his M9's in my hand. I pointed the gun and shot Damien three times in the head. I used my right hand to put pressure on my abdomen and pointed the gun again.

"Wait, Nastusia! They surren..." Aaron started.

I shot one of the soldiers down. The rest of the soldiers looked at me in fear, putting their hands up in surrender mode, like I was going to show any mercy. I pointed again and shot another one down.

"Dustee!" Mal shouted at me as he struggled to sit up.

I turned and pointed the gun at him.

"Please! I have a family." The soldier said with tears streaming down his face.

"That's enough." Zoe said pointing her gun to me. I didn't pay attention to her and re-loaded the M9. "Sir?" Before Mal could answer, Gideon in one swift move had moved behind Zoe and hit her pressure point, causing her to go to sleep. Gideon held her so she wouldn't hit the ground and gently picked her up in his arms.

"Please!" The soldier still cried out imploring mercy on everyone.

"It's over; it doesn't have to be like this." Nadia croaked softly to me, as she applied pressure to the gash Damien gave her.

"I have a fami..." The soldier started but I didn't let him finish. Every one stared at his still body and the bodies of all the other soldiers that had surrendered. I handed the M9 back to Andrew. I tore the other side of my pants so that they became shorts and wrapped the material around my abdomen.

"What are..." Mal said as he glared at me.

I didn't look at him but started to take the dead soldiers and carry them on the aircraft that they'd come in. One by one the escapees that could help started to do the same. Blood seeped down my legs as I struggle to carry another soldier from the warehouse. I felt his presence but for some reason it hurt to look him in the eye. '_I did what I had to do; nothing else matters.' _I thought to myself. Mal silently took the soldier and carried him for me.

"Woad Tian!" Inara said, as she watched. Mal stopped and turned to look at her. She pointed to a heap of rubble. Underneath could be seen Koka and Derek. The crew from Serenity ran toward them along with Aaron and Nadia. It was a lost cause, they were way past living now. They cleared the rubble from off them and found the multiple gunshot wounds.

"You knew." I could feel Mal's eyes on me. I picked up another soldier as more blood ran down my leg. Now was not the time to talk. I could feel Mal behind me, he was reaching out, but I moved forward.

"We should give them a proper burial." Aaron said, as he carried Derek's body.

I ignored everything and everyone around me, not because I couldn't focus but because I didn't want to hear what they thought of me. I don't know why, but for some reason I was actually scared...scared that they wouldn't want me. I picked up Aaron and placed him in the aircraft and everyone watched as I did the same with Koka.

"Dustee." Mal started but Gideon glared at him to stay quiet, as he still carried Zoe's sleeping form.

I reached my hand out to Jayne, not even his thoughts could distract me, and stripped him of his grenade belt.

"Hey..." Jayne said; Sofia gently held him back and shock her head, as everyone stood watching me.

I let my hand glide of my abdomen as I stared at the grenades. Jayne's thoughts struck me as lighting, causing me to snap out of my reverie.

"Whoa." Jayne said as he stood looking at me with shock as I glared at him. "I ain't done nothin'."

"It's what you were thinking." Mal said in a monotone as he kept looking at me, trying to figure out what it is I was going to do.

Air...I can't breathe. I need to run. As I started to run toward the aircraft, I could feel the air going into my wound. The blood either pouring out or running dry. I didn't stop; I ran into the aircraft and started throwing grenades in every which direction so that not a shred of evidence would be left.

(Back on the ship)

"Hey, prissy boy." Kellen yelled, clearly not out of breath, as he entered the ship carrying Cody.

"Oh, god, Simon!" Kaylee cried out while leading Kellen to the infirmary. Simon met them halfway there; he had already prepared the room for the worst case scenario.

"Place him over on that counter." Simon said to Buster, wondering who the hell he was, but didn't have time to reflect on it. "Put her on that cot." Simon ordered Sloane.

"He's dead." Buster said as he laid Shea on the counter.

"What can I do?" Sloane asked Simon.

"I need you to put pressure on her wound." Simon said as he moved to where Buster was.

"I already told you.." Buster started, but Simon shushed him. They watched as Simon listened intently as he put his ear on Shea's chest and checked his pulse.

"He's not dead, his pulse is weak, though." Simon withdrew a needle of adrenaline and shot it up Shea's arm. "I need you to hold him down, he might start to move a lot, try and calm him down." Simon went over to where Lola was and quickly checked her over. "I'll properly bandage her up after I'm done with..."

"Cody." Sloane said, putting pressure on her gun wound.

"Sorry. I need you to let go now." Simon said gently but with an urgent tone. " I have to remove the bullet." Sloane stepped aside and held Cody's hand while Simon worked.

"Where are the others?" Kaylee asked scared as she turned away from Cody's operation.

"Dead, probably." Kellen scoffed, but regretted it once he saw Kaylee's face of fear. "I'm kidding. Look, Nastusia is with them and she's one tough bitch." He gingerly put his arm around her and walked her out. "They're fine, we're not that easy to break." He said as he stole a glance at Lola. They sat outside the infirmary on the couch in silence. Kellen started tapping his foot up and down anxiously.

"Shea! Stop, it's me! Stop!" Buster firmly held him down, but Shea was hurting himself by thrashing around. "You! What do I do?" He asked Simon as he continued holding Shea down with his body weight."

"You need to calm him down." Simon said staying focused on Cody.

Kellen entered, followed by Kaylee, and held Shea's head and chest down.

"Shea!"

"Dude, it probably doesn't help if you're yelling at him." Kellen yelled at Buster.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm him down?" Buster asked.

"Um...you guys?" Kaylee started.

They all looked at her and turned to look at Lola who was waking up.

"She's not bleeding, she should be fine." Simon said as he started to pull the bullet out of Cody's body. "I'll wrap your leg up once I'm done with that man over there, okay?" Simon said, never looking away from Cody.

"She ain't listenin'." Kaylee said as she moved to where Lola was.

Lola looked at her in fear and looked at her surroundings. Noise, all she could hear was noise. _'Shea.' _She could definitely hear his voice cry out in pain. She wiggled herself to the edge of the counter and tried to see if she could put weight on her leg. _'No good, it hurts.'_ She heard Buster and Kellen yelling and Shea thrashing around. _'Too much noise.'_

"Here." Kaylee offered, reaching her hand out. "You're trying to get to him, aren't you?"

Lola didn't answer but cautiously took Kaylee's hand and leaned her weight on Kaylee. Kellen and Buster were still yelling at one another as two small hands reached out to Shea's head. Gently they started caressing and massaging his head. As if magic existed, Shea immediately calmed down. His breathing started slowing down. Buster and Kellen loosened their grip on Shea and watched.

"A little help." Kaylee said as she struggled with Lola's weight.

Struck out of his trance, Kellen picked Lola up and placed her sitting down on the counter, above Shea's head, not letting her go.


	25. Muddled

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone, I want to thank you for giving me the strength to keep this story going. I don't think it's my best but I hope to make it up in the next chapter. To lje100smith, the pink bandit, and malinara, thanks so much for the feedback. I hope you keep enjoying the chapter I post and keep leaving me feedback because that's my fuel to keep going, even when I have severe writer's block and can't think of how to continue, so then I wallow in the depths of despair thinking that everything I come up with is no good, and then I fall...**

**Okay, they get the point. **

**You know Dustee, I was just trying to say that sometimes...**

**You can't write, we know already, but I'm bleeding to possibly my death here so do you mind?**

**Fine. Let me just add a scene where Jayne kisses you. hahaha...kidding just kidding...(whispered voice) don't worry fans of the story I'll get that scene in soon enough. Can't wait, I'm so excited. (normal voice) Anyway, I give you...**

**You do know I can read your mind, right?**

**hahahahahahahahahaha, anyway, here's Muddled. You know Dustee red is the new black...  
**

* * *

"Mal!" Kaylee shrieked with both delight and worry as she saw all the blood on their clothes and skin.

Simon had finished stitching up Cody and was now bandaging Shea's head, who was now sleeping. Lola was leaning on Kellen from where she sat, sleeping on his shoulder. Buster stood in the corner watching Simon bandaging Shea. Simon stopped and looked at the group that walked in.

"Anyone really bleeding, or is that the blood of the fallen?" Simon asked as he turned back and tried to finish with Shea quickly.

"Some have a little more wear and tear than others. What ya' need Doc?"

"Those who are bleeding need to be treated first, the rest please wait outside and I'll bandage you up."

"You heard the Doc." This was all Mal said, as he walked outside the infirmary and sat on the couch.

I remained silent, lost in my thoughts, trying desperately not to think. I was leaning on the infirmary doorframe, hiding myself in a corner. I watched as Nadia remained as the rest filed out. Of course, Aaron remained beside her. Through narrow eyes I watched as he held her in his arms and he had her lean her head on his shoulder as they sat on the counter. Sloane held Cody's hand and sat in a chair by her bed. My eyes narrowed even more as I saw Lola sleeping on Kellen's shoulder as he stood in front of her. Buster shifted uneasily as he remained as a guardian over Shea. I started to depart from the room, I needed to be alone.

"Where do ya' think you're going?" Mal asked through heavy eyes as he watched me carefully from the couch. Beside him was Gideon who still held Zoe, and Sofia was next to them. Inara was on Mal's other side, while Kaylee sat in front of her on the floor. Andrew and River were not even there, but I knew where they were.

I didn't listen; I was getting cold, probably from all the warm blood leaving my body. I started to leave, but Jayne, who I hadn't noticed was behind me, swooped me up and carried me into the infirmary.

"Doc, she's shot." Simon's head sprang up as he looked me over before finishing examining Nadia, as Jayne still carried me in his arms.

"Shot! Goushi! I thought it was her broken ribs that were hurting her." Mal said as he got up from the couch and walked over to us. "I do recall saying that there are rules, what were they again?

"Not to let...myself bleed...to..." Darkness overwhelmed me and I quickly gave in. _Take me away. _

**(Jayne's point of view)**

"Okay, I need more room." Simon said as he looked at the infirmary literally filled with patients.

"I can lay some blankets out in the cargo bay." Kaylee offered.

"Uhh...Sloane." Simon said, finally remembering his name. "Please follow Kaylee and take Cody with you. You," He pointed to Buster, "take him and go to the cargo bay as well. You can lay her down there." Simon said to Kellen who had never moved from his spot. Gently Kellen laid Lola down once Buster picked Shea up. "I need her to lie down on the counter." Simon said to Aaron as Nadia was drifting to sleep from loss of blood. "Jayne, put Dustee here." Simon said once Sloane had carefully picked up his beloved.

I set her down gently and walked out. I didn't want to but I knew the Doc needed space, plus it ain't like she's my woman. Although, I wouldn't mind it.

"Captain?" Zoe said softly as she stirred awake. Finding herself in Gideon's lap she quickly struggled to get up but instead fell on her bum. "What happened?" She asked throwing an angry glance at Gideon, who didn't flinch but remained as motionless as ever.

"Yeah, that won't work. He's really good at not showing any emotion. So, if you're trying to intimidate him it won't work." Sofia said smiling.

Zoe looked at the Captain, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, you...he...what did you do exactly?" Mal asked as he looked at Gideon.

"All he did was strike a pressure point that made her fall asleep." Sofia said defensively. "He wouldn't have hurt you, well, maybe, if you had pulled the trigger, but anyway he prevented you from hurting Nastusia."

"She was killing those who'd surrendered. She's a weapon, she said so herself when she first boarded the ship. Captain, why is she even still here?" Zoe asked as she rose from the ground and saw Dustee on the table.

"News flash!" Sofia said standing up. "We're," Sofia said pointing to herself and Gideon. "all weapons. That girl that you let stay on the ship, River, is also a weapon. You saw that on multiple occasions, such as the day that Earl the bounty hunter came on this ship and when she _protected_ you from the Reavers on Miranda. Plus, Nastusia did you a favor by not telling anyone that..." Gideon raised his hand and pulled Sofia back on the couch, he didn't let her hand go but squeezed it so that she wouldn't say anymore.

"Zoe, how'd she get that bullet wound?" Mal asked. "We've seen her fight, so I still don't understand how she couldn't move out of the way of the bullet. If she wanted to kill us she would have done so already. I also know that she gave you strict instructions to stay on the ship, what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry Captain." Zoe said as she looked at Mal.

"I would have done the same." Mal said understanding why Zoe left the ship. If it could be prevented they would do anything and everything to make sure everyone was safe.

"A soldier shot her, when my gun got stuck." Zoe said regretfully.

"To be clear, the soldier was aiming for you and she didn't have enough time to stop him so she bit the dust for you." Everyone except Gideon looked at her. She smiled sweetly and pointed to her head. "I'm a reader by the way."

"Great another River." I muttered as I looked at her. "I ain't seen you go crazy yet."

"That's because with Andrew and River they stripped their amygdala, which is why they are not always in control. I, however, still have my amygdala and can push feelings to the back of my mind, unlike them." Sofia said.

"Dustee shot those soldiers." Zoe replied icily.

"You are quick to pass judgment when you know nothing." Gideon said darkly as he looked at Zoe. "River, Sofia, Cody, Nadia, Aaron, Kellen, and Buster they all had family that loved them, so what about them? What made it right for them to endure hell when they had a family to go home to? Nastusia did exactly what she needed to do. Do you think that they wouldn't report back to the Alliance and try to hunt us down again? Do you think it was easy for her to pull the trigger? Is it easy for you? With us, and especially readers and Nastusia, we can hear their thoughts. She heard their pleading over and over in her head and saw the images that came to their mind. The reason she shot them was to protect you."

"I got a question," I said to Gideon and Sofia. "Why do you call her Nastusia and she go by Dust-bucket?"

Mal threw a pillow at me and threw me a glare. I just shrugged, it was a very good question, all she said was because her Tyen-sah duh UH-muo parents gave her that name.

"If your parents named you stronger than death because they would rather you have died than be born, wouldn't you change it?" Gideon asked as he looked at me curiously.

* * *

**Mandarin phrases:**

**Goushi =** dogshit

**Tyen-sah duh UH-muo = **goddamn monsters

**Also in the previous chapter Inara says:**

**Wode Tian (this is the correct spelling, in the chapter I think I misspelled it woad, sorry) = **my god!**  
**


	26. Simplicity

***Author's Notes:**

**Finally, it only took me forever and a day, but I finally came up with the next chapter. **

**How come I don't say much?**

**Oh, hey Buster, well, there's lots of characters already plus the ones I added so now there's a whole plethora of people and I can't focus on all of them. I tried to do the best I could but you want to help me with the introduction?**

**snatches my notes from me**

**I take that as a yes. **

**To the following newbie followers of this story - Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar and brandibuckeye -thanks for joining! Solaris hopes you will continue to enjoy the chapters. To RionaEire and lje100smith, you guys are truly Solaris' driving force. Leaving feedback and helping her try and get her head back in the browncoats zone. It should be noted that Solaris does not own the original Firefly plot nor the original characters, but she does own this story and these new characters. Hope you enjoy Simplicity.**

**Good job.**

**Honey, I'm a fighter, of course I excel at this.**

**Uh, okay, whatever. Constructive criticism always appreciated.  


* * *

**

River and Andrew sat Indian style on some crates in the cargo bay. They sat there gazing at each other, speechless to actually be with the other. River let her head tilt to the side as she looked at him, reading his thoughts. They sat there for hours absorbing the other one's thoughts and what had happened. The light of twilight glowed on them as they sat and Andrew couldn't help notice that his memory faltered him. He knew she was beautiful but she was perfection as she sat across from him, with the light shining beautifully on her silhouette. River sees this and smiled as she thought how happy she was to have him there with her. She remembered what she had seen Simon and Kaylee do to express their love and wanted to try it with him. Memories of the Academy now swept in their minds and they couldn't help but falter a bit. Hesitation, fear, dread, and gasps of air started to fill the cargo bay.

"Broken girl, string of pearls. Broken boy, beat up toy." She started to chant rocking herself to and fro, remembering to herself they weren't complete.

Andrew got up and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. She lay still against his chest, as he held her, and she hung her head low. He placed his hand on her forehead to lift it up to his chest, a few inches under his chin.

"Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." Andrew whispered in her ear.

"Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." River whispered as she smiled.

"HEY! Get away from my sister." Simon shouted as he entered. Sloane and Buster looked up from where they sat watching their friends (Cody & Shea) sleep off the pain. He had just finished bandaging the others up and was in need of air and a break. He hadn't been so busy since he worked in the hospital. He felt a sense of satisfaction at having to be relied on so heavily. Before he could push Andrew away, Kellen sprinted in front and blocked.

"You don't understand, let us explain." Aaron said as he entered.

"Explain what? He...River...who is this?" Simon said angrily and tiredly.

"Andrew." Sloane said from where he sat. "You met him earlier, don't you remember?"

"I meant who is he to her?" Simon said still baffled.

"Cool you head, you act like she's a little girl." Sofia said laughing as she and the rest of the group walked in (Mal, Inara, Jayne, Zoe, Kaylee, and Gideon).

"River?" Simon asked.

"Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." She replied smiling as if nothing mattered. "He's my Qíngrén." River said flatly, as if to say take it or leave it.

"Huh?" Simon and Mal said at the same time, while Zoe, Kaylee, and Inara looked at her shocked.

"I knew it! Ya' always got watch out for them silent ones." Jayne said.

"We are not Qíngréns in the way you think, not yet." Andrew said as they continued to sit there.

"Yeah, there won't be a 'yet'." Simon answered as he tried to move around Kellen, which was futile.

"Look, I can do this all day, but do we really need to?" Kellen asked grabbing Simon's shoulders firmly but not in a rude way. "Will you just listen to us?"

"I want to hear it from her." Simon said dejectedly.

"They hurt him first, Simon, then they hurt me." River said as they both started to stand up. "The guards wanted me, but he wouldn't let them, not there's to touch."

"And you're his to touch?" Simon said bewildered.

"Not yet." River said looking down. "The pain Simon, the pain was strong, we were the only two who survived the type of treatments they gave us. There are other readers but they have their amygdalas." River voice to shake with emotion. "We feel everything, everything Simon. Everything you feel - happy, sad, love, lust - we feel you, everyone. Together, we feel...complete. Not broken," River said smiling again. "Simon, not broken, we feel healed, complete. Healed girl, string of pearls. Healed boy, brand new toy." She said as she looked toward Andrew, who stood their stoic, wanting to hold her tight again.

"Great, just what we need? Another goram riddle." Jayne said under his breath.

"River, I..."

"I know Simon, I love you to." River smiled as she hugged her brother. It was the first time she said that to him since they escaped and he held the tears back as he embraced his mei-mei.

"Come on River, let's go for a walk. You can tell me all about this crew you're with, especially that guy." Sofia said as she pulled River out into the twilight of the day and had pointed to Mal.

Everyone watched Simon as he saw his sister go. He looked toward Andrew and sat down on a crate. He was tired and this didn't help.

"Simon." Kellen said as he sat across from him. "You ask anyone here and they'll pretty much tell you that I'm the most self-centered person here. That girl that you patched up just now, Lola, she was who the Academy paired me with, they paired all of us with someone. The day we escaped I didn't think twice about leaving her behind and look at what they did to her." Kellen said with both remorse and resentment, toward himself and the Academy. "I'm disgusted that I left her there. My parents, they raised me better than that, but after being caged...no not even then, I shouldn't have left her. Simon, what I'm trying to say is that Andrew wouldn't do that to River. He's quite and he's pretty much on the same boat as River. They have their moments of clarity and their moments of haziness, but ever since he met her at the Academy he has always protected her. Can I show you?"

Simon looked at Kellen cautiously but nodded. Kellen closed his eyes and thought hard on Andrew's birthday and the security guards that threatened her. He sent those thoughts using L.I.N.K.S. system, as well as the thoughts of training and experiments that they went through.

"Awww." Kellen said snapping back. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that much. Phew, goram it, I don't how Nastusia can use L.I.N.K.S. the way she does."

"I thought you could all use it." Mal said as he wondered what it was that Simon saw, as he sat there turning green.

"We can, but we can only project a few thoughts at a couple of people. Nastusia, can project multiple thoughts toward several people at the same time." Sloane answered.

"Hybrid." Mal said in an undertone as they nodded in agreement.

"When we are paired up the signal gets stronger, but it still takes a lot out of us, for her it comes as easily as breathing, bad thing is she can't shut it off." Sloane said.

"At all?" Jayne asked.

"At all." Sloane answered.

"We're all differently made and had different tests, but just like River, Andrew, and her dead partner Damien, she feels, sees, and experiences the heightened emotions of the people around her. No off switch."

"River feels our fear aside her own." Simon said as realization hit.

"Yes." Aaron answered.

Simon got up and ran out the ship to throw up, Andrew quietly followed him, while Mal kept his eyes on both of them.

"What did you show him?" Mal asked in authoritative tone toward Kellen.

"He saw some of the tests we underwent, including his sister." Kellen answered apologetically. "I didn't mean to show him so much, but like I said I'm not great at using this system. Let's just say the tests are inhumane."

"Is that why she can't sleep?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, who are we talking about?" Aaron asked.

"Dustee." Zoe said.

"It's difficult, in order for her to sleep somewhat soundly; she needs to be away from people, far away." Aaron replied.

"But River falls asleep just fine." Kaylee said confused.

"River and Andrew are able to find a place of peace. We all were, whether it was who they paired us with and whom we've come to love, or whether it's a memory of loved ones throughout our life. They had each other to guide to them to that place, they focus their thoughts on each other and are able to sleep; it's like a lullaby. Nastusia doesn't have that lullaby but instead nightmares that consume her every thought. As tough as she is and as mean as you may think she is, Nastusia just wants to be free of what haunts her, we just don't know how to help her find it."

"Her lullaby?" Kaylee asked sadly, Aaron nodded, as Inara placed her arm around Kaylee.

(Meanwhile)

"Here." Andrew said handing Simon a piece of torn cloth from his shirt to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks. Don't think that this makes me like you anymore." Simon said as he wiped his mouth and tried to focus his thoughts.

"No offense, but compared to what you've seen, I'm not afraid of you and I don't really care, but she does." Andrew said as he looked at a tree squirrel and wondered what the fluffy tail would feel like, Simon watched him, waiting. "I remember seeing her before they started testing us. We were still in the preparing side of the Academy, the side where it's all fun and pretty. We were in the same classes and often times I would watch as she would butt heads with the others in the class. She was a gem among jewels. I can't prove you my worth, because like you, I too feel I am di shēnghuó that doesn't have the right to have such a precious gem." Andrew turned to him. "I will stay by her side until she tells me to leave." Andrew said firmly.

"She's all I have." Simon said as he looked away from Andrew. "Our parents."

"I know, but your wrong, she's not all you have."

"I can't just let you take her away from me."

"I won't."

"I don't...She's...I can't promise you anything." Simon said as he saw River and Sofia coming back. They headed toward them and entered the ship. Everyone from the Academy got as comfortable as they could in the cargo bay for the night, while Mal and the crew went to their bunks, everyone wanting to sleep off the day's battle.

(At the Academy [the testing side])

"Do you understand what we are asking of you?"

"Yes, sir."

"We have brought you back solely to fulfill this task, disobey and you will be where you belong, dǒngma?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Henderson and Mr. Smith looked at each other before looking at their soldier.

"Well, welcome back Wash, we hope you will accomplish your mission successfully."

* * *

**Mandarin phrases:**

**Q****íngrén - **lovers

**Mei-Mei **- sister

**Goram** - Damn

**Di Shēnghuó** - lowlife

**Dǒngma** - Understand


	27. Stir

**Author's Note:**

**Yippeee! Finally, I had the guts to try and attempt a new chapter. Victory is mine. Soon I will rule of the whole world!**

**Solaris. Kudos to you for doing your job, but seriously, take over the world? That's a little far-fetched.**

**Just wait Dustee. I'm getting inspired! Well, not about ruling the world but about the story. I have a few ideas of where I want to take this, so readers (wink, wink) be sure to leave feedback and constructive criticism. **

**Why? It's not like you listen? I mean, "supposedly" there were those who were waiting for scenes of Jayne and I and you haven't put any in.**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do I detect a sense of remorse? You want a chapter with Jayne kissing your skin...**

**Solaris.**

**And your lips...**

**SoLaRiS**

**Running his hands through your hair while...**

**SOLARIS!**

**Grazing your ear with his teeth.  
**

**Reader's of "The Aftermath" the write does not own the copyrights to the film, no matter how many times she wishes on a shooting star, that happens to be an airplane. However, she does own this story. Feedback is MANDATORY, or else! **

**Look at the pretty sea shells. (dazed and confused)  
**

**RionaEire, Solaris really appreciates your feedback and understands your concern about Wash, truthfully I think Solaris is a little more than "touched," if you catch my drift. lje100smith, thanks for your feedback as well. We hope we are able to satisfy your curiosity in the upcoming chapters. Brandibuckeye, love the name, and Solaris is really happy to get some new feedback. The Pink Bandit, your worries have not fallen on deaf ears, we just hope you like what's in store. Nyxan Moon, Solaris will be adding stuff just for you, since you helped her get excited about the story after a long time away from it.**

**Are you done Dustee? Anyway, also we don't want to forget our new followers (who didn't leave feedback - glare), ahem: Krotchtoastlover, BlondeMelissa, and jjbroadway. Thanks for picking up this story and adding it to your fav's. Much love to everyone and I give you "Stir." (whisper) Don't worry I'll put in some good stuff with Dustee and Jayne _really _soon.**

**I can read your mind, you know. Hybrid, right here.**

**hahaha...Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Inara.' 'Mal, I'm worried.' 'Shea, please wake up man.' 'I'm here for you Cody; wake up for me baby.' 'I don't trust her, no matter what her reasons for shooting them were.' 'River found a pretty good-lookin' crew; Jayne, Simon, or Mal.' 'Healed girl, string of pearls.' 'Healed boy, brand new toy.' 'We should find a place of refuge; we won't be able to stay here.' 'Simon, I love you.' 'I love you Kaylee.' 'Nastusia!' 'Wash, you are to find them, do you understand?'_

I sit up ignoring the pain in my abdomen, as my mind hears all thoughts from the others. I start filtering them with my eyes closed making sure no one else can hear them, especially River. I have work to do and it won't be easy. I flutter my eyes open and take in my surroundings. To my left lies Lola and to my right Nadia, bandages covering their bodies, but Lola's in the worst shape. I already know what's broken in my body as I stare blankly at Lola. Damn it! I let my fist hit my bed hard as I look at the damage done and what hell still lies ahead for us.

"Ya' alright?" His voice filled with worry as he leans on the doorframe to the infirmary. He was the one that only had thoughts of me in his head. I turn to look at him and my mind begins to wonder. Why is it that he only thinks of me after an intense battle? I don't understand. I let my mind wonder into his head, silencing the thoughts and noise from everyone else. I see me wounded in his mind, the way I looked when I fought Damien, flashes of how I shot the soldiers, then the biggest fear fills his mind as he sees me drift off as I'm answering Mal's question of what the rules are on his ship.

"Stay out of my head." Jayne says angrily. He had moved from the doorframe to the bed and leveled his head to mine, but I didn't flinch. I just sat there, maintaining eye contact.

For some odd reason I wanted to hug him. I search his eyes trying to find the answer as to why that would be. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I reach up and dry them off in astonishment. I look away from Jayne, who is debating mentally on whether to kiss me or not, but opts not to because he never kisses a woman on the mouth.

"I'm a woman?" I ask softly to myself as I contemplate the question.

"Goram it; I thought I told ya' to stay outta my head." He says as he stands up, turning to leave.

I wrap the sheet around me and head toward my duffel in the corner, once he's gone. I pull out some clothes and head for the washroom. Once I was dressed I silently left the ship. I feel Gideon's eyes on me while the others sleep, but he doesn't say anything and closes his eyes again.

(Hour later)

It felt good to get off the ship. I needed space to focus on what's important. I heave a sigh as I lean back on a huge boulder that I'm sitting against.

"Wash. They were able to bring you back. Of course they were, but I'm not worried about you. You're no threat, but they are." Time eludes me as I think of the various options. My ears perk as I hear that I'm no longer alone. He'll be here in 10 minutes. "You're pretty good for a tracker." I say without turning around to see him.

"Damn right." Jayne says proudly as he leans on the boulder and looks down at me. "Cap'n wanted me to find you and bring you back."

"I know." However, I don't move, just sit and shut my eyes. Jayne decides to sit down and rests his right hand on his knee.

"Do ya' see anyone comin' after us?"

"Yes; but it won't happen right away, it'll be awhile." I answer honestly.

"The same people?"

"Well, not exactly the same, but yes." I say devoid of emotion.

"I don't hate you for shootin' them." Jayne said as he keeps his eyes forward. "I would've done the same."

I look at him perplexed. "No, you wouldn't have." Without looking at him, I place my right hand on his chest. "You have a heart...I am meant to act without one. If you had seen the images they thought off before I pulled the trigger you wouldn't have done it." I rest my hand at my side and continue to look at the nothingness in front of me. "Don't try and put me in a specific light that I have no business being under. I'm not a saint, nor do I claim to be. I am a weapon, that's all."

I get up and dust the dirt from my clothes. He follows suit and remains silent, thinking about what I said. He's not scared yet, but has questions that I have no intention of answering. We walk back to the ship and see the others walking around idly or chatting with someone.

"Dustee." Mal calls me over. "Ya' alright? Doc got a little worried when we didn't see you in the infirmary."

"Just Simon?" I ask with a knowing smirk, earning me a smirk from Mal.

"Where were you?" He asks getting serious.

"I needed air." I answer simply.

"Nastusia, what should we tell the girls?" Aaron asks as he approaches us.

"The truth." I answer. "I'll go tell them."

"No, no." Aaron and Mal say at the same time holding me back. I look at them but my questions are answered by their thoughts. They feel that I will just spit it out and be done with it, and they're absolutely right.

"You can't protect them forever. Sooner or later they will come to find out how cold and cruel the world really is." I say as I watch the girls. "They're worried because they don't see him here. If you don't want me to do it, I suggest that one of you do it soon."

"I'll do it." Aaron says as he heads toward the girls. Everyone knows what's going to happen as we watch the scene unfold. Peyton stood still in shock as Chloe started crying and hugged Aaron.

"You!" Peyton said stomping over to me. "You killed him! Why didn't you protect him? Why didn't you do anything?" She starts punching me on the legs because she can't reach any higher.

"Hey little one it wasn't her fault. Now I know your hurtin' we all are, but it wasn't her fault." Mal said as he leaned down to Peyton's eye level.

"That's not true. I saw you fight the Reavers, why couldn't you protect him." Peyton yells as she continues to hit me. "He was my brother, the only one who cared about us, and you let him die. I'm going to kill you."

I slap Peyton across the face and she falls to the ground.

"Dustee!" Mal says gripping my arm.

I look at Peyton who is looking up at me in shock. Then in one swift movement I take the gun from Mal's holster and throw it to the ground by Peyton.

"You want to kill me, here's your chance, but it won't bring him back." I fall to my knees and look ahead without any sentiment, just the hope of being free. "Pick it up."

"No, don't pick it up." Mal said heading for the gun, but Peyton picked it up and pointed it at me before he could reach it. "Peyton, now listen, you don't want to kill her."

"She killed Derek." Peyton screamed as she walked closer to me.

I grabbed the gun and pulled her closer so that the barrel was in direct contact with my head. I looked at her and tears fell from her eyes as she held the gun.

"I didn't kill him. He died when he was trying to protect his friend Koka." I say simply. I let my mind wander to earlier today and the last thoughts that I heard and saw in Derek's mind. "He was scared shitless, but despite that he tried to protect his friend. He knew he was going to die. His final thoughts were of you and Chloe. Look around you; look at how many fought to protect not only Derek and themselves and those they love, but also you and Chloe. I erred; I wasn't able to protect him, you're right. I'm a weapon but I'm not god, Peyton." I didn't break eye contact with her as I spoke and she fell to the ground, dropping the gun to her side. I handed it to Mal as Peyton hugged and sobbed into my chest. I looked down at her in disbelief_. What the hell is she doing_? I looked at Mal who only shrugged his shoulder as he looked at her. I turned to Aaron who was comforting Chloe and rocking her back and forth, motioning me to do the same. I didn't; I patted her back awkwardly. "Peyton, get up." I said as I stood and loosened her arms around me. "Derek will not be the only one you lose in life."

"Nastusia?" Aaron warned.

"You can't go back home because your parents are xióngmāo niàos. However, Aaron and Nadia will look after you." Aaron looks at me in surprise but smiles nonetheless.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Peyton said as she dried the tears up.

"The ones that killed your brother are already dead; you don't need to exact vengeance of any kind." Aaron said as he stood up carrying Chloe. "I know Nadia and I aren't your parents and there's no way we could take the place of your brother, but..."

"Shit, you'll be better parents than her biological ones." I said earning a smack from Sofia on my arm. I glared at her and punched her arm.

"Owww...that hurt."

"Then don't hit me." I said.

"Why can't I live with you?" Peyton asked me.

"Because you'll be killed, if they don't do it, I might be forced to." I say as I look at her. Her eyes get wide and she huddles near Aaron grabbing his leg. My comment earned me a glare from Aaron.

"You know, Nastusia, I have an inkling you're not good with kids." Sofia said as she pretends to be thinking pensively on it.

"I only told her the truth."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell her like that. You could have been a little sweeter to her." Kellen says as he follows Aaron inside.

"By the way, what are you wearing?" Sofia asked me as she looked at my wardrobe. I glare at her. "It's not bad! It's just I've never seen you in pink tights with a black shoulder cut-off shirt, although combat boots really. In fact, ummm, can I borrow it? PLEASE! You can have the boots."

"No, this is all I have left. If I had a choice I wouldn't have worn it." I reply, but I couldn't help hear Jayne thoughts and how he likes the outfit. "Jayne, stop imagining me naked, it's getting old."

"St..." Jayne starts.

"Yeah, I know, stay out of your head, but there's only so much I can do about that. Just stop thinking perverted thoughts." Everyone smiles at Jayne as he grunts.

"You really like her, huh?" Sofia asked inquisitively. Jayne just glared at her.

"Cap'n?" Zoe asks with her hand over her holstered gun.

"Yeah." Mal looks at me, arms crossed against his chest. "Well, anyone else we need to worry about?"

"Not yet." I answer as I head inside the ship.

"Unbelievable." Mal mutters as he looks at Zoe. "Let's go to Haven."

"Sir." Zoe replies as she starts to head inside.

"Zoe." Mal calls before she enters. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Mal looks at her intensely. "I get the feeling that there is. Zoe, you can talk me. I need you to be alright."

"I am." Zoe said, but Mal noticed her hesitation.

"Alright." Mal said throwing his hands up gesturing that he gave up.

"So, she ya' lover?" Sofia asked smiling.

"You will be getting off at Haven." Mal said under his breath as he entered.

"We'll see about that." She shouted after him still smiling. "I think he likes me Gideon." Sofia said with a smile, as Gideon just listened walking into the ship.

"Damn weirdoes." Jayne muttered as he entered in after them.

"Awww, I think it's sweet." Kaylee replied. "They still are able to love and such. You know, you wouldn't think that she did all those things this afternoon during that battle, huh?"

"I'm tellin' ya', there all weird." Jayne commented.

-Meanwhile-

"Inara?"

"Mal. What's the matter?"

"I think you should get off at Haven."

"What! Why?" Inara asked.

"You heard Dustee. There will be others coming after us. I think it would be better..."

"No! I'm not leaving." Inara said firmly.

"I'm not asking you, you will be getting off." Mal said determined.

"Mal, I helped and all my things are here." Inara said as she tried to think of any reason to stay.

"Damn it, I said you're off, you're off!" Mal answered as he stepped closer to her.

"No. I'm not leaving." Inara said not backing down, holding her head high in defiance.

"If anything happens to you, I won't..." Mal steps closer. They can feel each other's breath brush across their face. "I can't lose you." Mal said looking in her eyes.

"You won't." She said practically in a whisper.

Mal brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Mal, I..."

"Inara?" Chloe stood in the doorway, tears still falling from her eyes. Mal and Inara stepped away from each other.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" Inara asked, but Chloe started crying.

"You should..." Mal started as he turned to leave. Inara looked at him with yearning in her eyes. She picked Chloe up and held her in her arms, rocking her to sleep.

-River's Room-

"River?" I asked as I entered the room. River was on the bed, tears rolling down her eyes, being held by Andrew. "It's a good thing Simon's in the infirmary." I say as I sit on the foot of the bed. "You saw him, didn't you?" River's water-filled eyes made contact with mine for a brief second. "We're going to Haven; if you don't want to fight I'll get Simon to stay at Haven as well." I looked down at my hands. 'I'm so tired.' "It's going to be a tough one River." She reaches out and holds my hand.

"I won't leave you to face hell alone again." She says as she tightens the grip on my hand. "Welcome home."

* * *

**Mandarin phrases:**

xióngmāo niàos = panda piss


	28. Ramifications

**To all the fans so sorry it took me forever and an eternity to write a following chapter. I have no excuse for my negligence.**

**School doesn't count?**

**No.**

**Being sick doesn't count?**

**No!**

**How about being affected by a serious case of writer's block?**

**NO! Anything else Sofia?**

**How about…**

**Oh, never mind. Anyway. I really, really, really, really…**

**They get the point Solaris.**

**Ahem, my story my intro. I'm really thankful to Brandibuckeye, glad that you're liking how the story is progressing. I hope to keep entertaining you through this story. Lje100smith, hopefully I've added something to your liking about the developments that will soon ensue. I remember that one time someone told me that I move to fast in the story, so I'm trying to keep everything at a moderate pace, but don't fret I have a story that I think a lot of the faithful followers will like. I can't wait till I wait it down. Psycho17, love the name, I'm glad you are entertained by my story and I hope to keep you as a feedbacker. Does that sound bad or just plain weird? Anyway, RionaEire, brutally honest as always, but that's part of your charm…**

**I'll say, that's why I love her. **

**Kellen, Kellen, Kellen, who was it that beat you up several chapters ago in the intro? Oh, yeah, that was RionaEire, so I'd be careful if I were you. I totally agree that I need to go back and make some changes, but I don't know which changes yet. I'll try and think of something. I know I want to change Kellen's flashback because I think it's a little weak, sappy, and doesn't flow period. We'll see. Kelthar, coold name and you used the good letters, I'll try to make the thoughts more distinguishable so that it's not hard to follow. Nelle07 glad you love the story and hope to keep you interested, Jayne and Dustee closer, huh. There's a thought. wink wink**

**Also, shout out to followers but scared feedbackers…**

**Kellen you really shouldn't say that.**

**Have you forgotten, it's me "Kellen the great"**

**More like "Kellen the Stupid."**

**Kellen let go of Sofia… Sofia stop hitting Kellen…anyway, to followers DarkStorm00, Konoshy, Ninjatastic, and ashchild666 thanks for adding me to your fav list. Now, the moment you have all been patiently waiting for and secretly killing me for, I give you the next chapter "Ramifications."**

* * *

"I won't leave you to face hell alone again." She says as she tightens the grip on my hand. "Welcome home."

I stare at River and give her a small smile. "Welcome back." I tell her as she hugs me for the first time in 3 years. I forgot how a hug feels like. Water starts to fall from my eyes the second time in the last few hours. I pull away and nod to her, not looking in her eyes. "Make sure Simon doesn't catch you here." I say to Andrew as I get up and leave.

As I walk I notice the ramifications of what transpired in a single day. To some it may be hard to believe that just this afternoon a war was going on and now as the clock strikes a quarter before midnight. I hate myself and don't realize that I'm holding a knife in my hand. Nor do I notice as it slices through my skin.

"I have a family." The soldier cried out and I saw them. A dutiful wife and a set of twin baby girls. I saw all of their families and I didn't care. I saw all of the escapees' families as well, but because they're experiments does that mean it doesn't matter that they have families? They would only have come back to hunt us, so why delay their inevitable death.

"Watcha ya' think your doin'?" I looked at Jayne confused as he looked at my hands.

I looked down and saw the blood and the knife. I drop the knife and run to the infirmary. Thankfully, Simon is in bed next to Kaylee while Nadia and Lola are still peacefully asleep in their beds. Aaron was helping Inara put Peyton and Chloe to bed. I wash the blood and clean up the wound. It wasn't deep enough for stitches but it didn't stop bleeding either. I held my arm up to get the bleeding to stop I turned to get the bandages to see Jayne holding them. He moved closer and started to bandage the cut.

"I know ya' ain't a saint or nothin' and I ain't claiming that ya' are, but ya' ain't worthless either." Jayne said simply. I wanted to search his thoughts but I refrained. "Ya' stayin' outta my head?" I nodded. "Sure." He said, "Not like I would know either way."

"Thank you." I said to him but not looking at him. This was unchartered territory for me and right now I was too tired to trust myself or try for something I didn't deserve to have.

"Here." Jayne handed be his jacket. "So no one will ask questions." He stated simply as he left the infirmary. "Night."

"I wish you a good night Jayne." I whispered as I put the jacket on and smelled his musky scent on it.

"Can't sleep?" Zoe asked as I entered the bridge.

"Is it that obvious?" I retorted. "You need to tell him."

"I don't see how it concerns you." Zoe said icily.

"You're right, it doesn't concern me, yet who was it that saved you and a remnant of Wash? Oh, wait, that was me." I said pointing toward my bullet wound.

Mal entered and looked at us curiously, however, neither of us said anything.

"We're going to head to Haven in the morning?" Mal said deciding to break the silence. "Try to lighten the load before heading off."

"Mal, we're in the clear." I said. He looked at me waiting for more information. "They don't know that this team is dead and they won't know for a while, since they're supposed to be looking for us. I told you before, you'll have breathing room. Pull a couple jobs, relax, or do whatever you want."

"But they will come again." Mal stated.

"Yes, and they will come specifically for you and your crew. The team that will be coming is on the hunt for River not us." I said nonchalantly.

"Won't they ever give up?" Zoe asked tiredly.

"Yes, the next battle will be worse, both physically and emotionally. However, it will bring an end to the deception and the lies. It will be the end for the Academy." I said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"Well, it can end in one of two ways: either they die or we die. I was trying to be optimistic. I find that it doesn't really work for me, though." I said simply, Mal looked tiredly at me while Zoe looked at nothing in particular. "Don't worry, I'll know when they are close by, but believe Mal we have months of breathing room." I looked at Zoe. "Months." I repeated. "I'll tell the others about Haven."

Zoe watched my back as I exited the bridge while Mal took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"What do ya' think?" Mal asked.

"She hasn't lied yet, sir." Zoe replied. "We've come back before, why should this be any different?"

"Yeah. Ya' want to drop her off at Haven?" Mal asked curious to see Zoe's reaction.

"I'm pregnant, sir." Zoe said as she looked at Mal who looked at her dumfounded.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me before?" Mal said trying to wrap his head around it.

"It didn't come up before, sir." Zoe said trying to hold her head high.

"What does 'Is there anything you want to tell me' mean to you?" Mal asked. "Zoe, you could have gotten killed today. What were you thinking?" Mal said as he stood up. Images of what has happened and what was said finally made sense to him. "That's why Dustee didn't want you on the battlefield, that's why you don't like her, because she knew."

"I didn't like her because I don't trust her."

"Like I can't seem to trust you right now?" Mal asked irritated. Zoe looked at him shocked by his words. Mal sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. "Wash died in that seat." He stated not knowing where he was going to go with this. "I'll be damned if you or his child dies too."

"I'm sorry, Mal." Zoe said. "I'll get off at Haven."

Mal sighed in disbelief as Zoe got up. "How old?" Mal asked out of curiosity as he thought about how long ago was the incident on Miranda.

"Close to two months." Zoe said as she started to walk past him.

He held out for her arm and gently tugged it toward him. He looked at her stomach.

"I can't even tell." He said in a whisper as he rubbed his hand gently over her stomach. "You don't have to get off at Haven unless that's what you think is right."

"I can't even tell the difference." Zoe said tiredly as she hung her head.

"Then let me carry you." Mal said standing up while pulling Zoe into his arms. Mal started wondering how much time they had until the next battle and was thinking he needed to talk to Dustee.

"Like I said it will be a really long time. I can't pin point the exact date cause I'm not a fortune teller but I do know that it's more than 7 1/2 months away." I said from the entrance way as they pulled away from each other.

"Dustee." Mal said warningly, I shrugged.

"I figure I should put your mind at ease, because it will be I who suffers the effects of your heightened emotions." I reply simply.

"Thank you." Zoe said looking intently at Dustee.

"I still don't like you." I said as I nodded at her thanks and shrugged it off.

"Nor I you." Zoe replied with a slight smile on her lips. "Just so we're clear."

I faked a salute at her and left.

"I will never understand you guys." Mal said as he sat back down.

"I think she prefers it that way, sir." Zoe replied as Mal nodded in affirmation.

I walked from the bridge to Inara's room. I stood in the doorway as she and Aaron covered the girls who finally feel asleep.

"Here to cause more damage?" Aaron asked icily.

"Nadia's still asleep. Her breathing is still labored but it's better than earlier." I responded which caused Aaron to look away in guilt. "I'm not like you and Nadia. I can't sugarcoat things and in my mind it's better not to. Hope is frail, fear is real. It abounds everywhere the sooner they face it the sooner they can find a hope."

"They're children, Nastusia. They weren't raised like us. Thankfully, they will never have to live in that place." Aaron said with a gentle tone back in his voice.

"We were children also. It's no different; except that they were saved we were not." I replied.

"You don't see it, do you? You were saved. River saved you." Aaron replied placing his hands on my shoulder.

"No, River is where my hope lies." I replied as I shrank back from his hands. "It's over for me, but it's just beginning for River and for the rest of you. Embrace it while you can." Aaron sighed and nodded as he left to return to Nadia's side. He will never understand, none of them will. I look at Inara who looks at me suspiciously. "The same goes for you too."

"What?" Inara asked wondering what I mean.

"You should tell him how you feel before time runs out." I replied. "You've been looking for answers, a green light, someone to tell you that it's okay to feel the way you do. To question everything you once stood by, such as your job. I'm not that person you're looking for, but you're an idiot if you don't tell him what you feel." I said as I turned to leave. "Plus, I'm the one who has to deal with your pent up emotions, the sooner you tell him the sooner my headache will get better." I turn and leave hiding the smile on my face.

It was fun to mess with people and the secrets they carried. Gideon looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I walked down the steps from Inara's shuttle. "Can you blame me?" I asked him as I sat down next to him, Sofia sleeping on his shoulder.

"Who's next?" He replied.

I looked at him and smiled a little. I looked back to the front and saw Buster sitting on the crates on the other side watching Shea. I watched as Sloane half-slept next to his beautiful Cody. I could feel Kellen as he sat across from the sleeping form of Lola, holding her hands and inwardly begging for her forgiveness. He would never be the same again. I felt Aaron stroke Nadia's forehead while she slept, appraising her neck and trying to find comfort in the fact that Simon was an intelligent doctor whom he could put his trust. I moved to Simon who was fast asleep next to a sleeping Kaylee. I could hear Inara move toward Mal's bunk, just like I could hear Zoe hum softly to her belly a song that she and Wash liked. 'Everyone has someone; you know that I could use somebody.' I think to either myself or the big guy who people always put trust in or blame in. I sit and let my mind wonder to a very simple place, trying to find solace.


End file.
